Purity
by Nibin
Summary: ABGEBROCHEN! Es passieren viele Dinge, wenn eine Psychologin versucht den Grund für den Hass zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor herauszufinden. In einem Wirrwarr aus Gefühlen und verborgenden Erinnerungen kommen Draco und Hermione sich deulich näher.
1. Ein Weg mit Hindernissen

**Titel: **_Purity_

**Autorenname: **Nibin

**Category:** Romance

**Sub Category:** Drama (lasst euch nicht davon abschrecken)

**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. (Wem sonst ... ^_^°°) Will ich mit der FF Geld verdienen? Nö, ich denke nicht. (So mal das nicht einmal möglich wäre ...)

**A/N:** Ja, ich habe diese Geschichte schon einmal veröffentlich, aber da verlief sie ganz anders. Ich habe nur einpaar Detail verändert, den Hintergrund aber gleich gelassen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Purity**

**1. ****Ein Weg mit Hindernissen**

„Mein Name ist Belinda Milton und ich freue mich auf die gemeinsamen Stunden, die wir in den kommenden Monaten miteinander verbringen werden.", begrüßte Belinda ihre Untersuchungsgruppe, Slytherins und Gryffindors des 7. Jahrgangs, und warf einen erfreuten Blick in die Runde.

Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass sie mit ihrer Freude alleine da stand, da niemand begeistert zu sein schien. Ebenso weigerten sie alle, sich vorzustellen, also wählte Belinda eine Slytherin aus, welche widerwillig ihrer Bitte nachkam. Alle Schüler wirkten überhaupt etwas angespannt. Sei's, dass sie über sie selbst reden sollten, oder dass sich auch noch Schüler des verfeindeten Hauses anwesend waren. Und niemand wollte sich freiwillig Blöße geben.

Ebenso wenig wollte Draco mit der Sprache rausrücken als er an der Reihe war. Er kam sie wie in einer Idiotengruppe vor, die nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als ihre Freizeit mit solchen dämlichen Aktivitäten zu verbringen. Wäre da nur nicht dieses bescheuerte Programm, das zur Untersuchung der Rivalität zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin diente, dann könnte er jetzt wichtigeres tun. Wie zum Beispiel für das nächste Quidditchspiel zu üben.

So gelangweilt wie möglich leierte er runter; „Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy…. Was ist mag, geht Sie nichts an… was ich nicht mag, ist ebenso belanglos… und mein größter Wunsch ist es, hier endlich rauszukommen, damit ich mich nicht weiterhin solchen dämlichen Sitzungen widmen muss."

Einpaar Lacher seitens der Slytherins folgten und bestärkten nur Dracos Grinsen. Belinda Milton schien über diese Art der Vorstellung nicht gerade erfreut sein und schnappte, „Aussagen wie diese, sind überhaupt Ursache für dieses Programm. Du denkst vielleicht, dass du witzig bist, aber mit deiner Art, dich über andere lustig zu machen, weist du lediglich einige Mängel deiner Selbst auf."

Das lies Draco nicht auf sich sitzen. „Welche Mängel soll ich bitte hab."

„Einen Mangel an Mitgefühl, Selbstsicherheit, Aufmerksamkeit, Zuneigung und nicht zu vergessen, an Bescheidenheit.", führte Belinda an und ein leises Glucksen kam von den Gryffindors, die Draco vorerst mit blicken tötete.

Schließlich fand sein erzürnter Blick wieder in Belindas Augen zurück, als er zischte, „Und dieses Wissen begründen Sie worauf?"

„Deiner Akte.", lautete die knappe Antwort und Draco verfiel ein klein wenig.

„Akte? Ich bin doch kein Verbrecher, dass über mich eine Akte existieren müsste." Natürlich mussten einpaar Gryffindors, vor allem so ein Rotschopf, ihren was tuscheln, was nur gegen Draco gerichtet sein konnte.

Belinda lehnte sich genüsslich zurück und erklärte, „Das nicht, aber ich muss einpaar Sachen über euch bescheid wissen, also haben eure Eltern selbst, einpaar Daten über euch zusammengefügt und so sind eure Akten entstanden."

Gut. Diese Nachricht schmeckte schon einmal niemandem im Raum und das ließen sich alle auch anmerken. Patil war die erste, die Aussprach, was andere sich dachten, „Das heißt, da steht auch so Dinge drinnen, wie unsere Wünsche und Ängste und so?"

Belinda bejahte die Frage mit einem einfachen Kopfnicken und ein unzufriedenes Murren ging durch den Raum. Belinda wandte sich nun wieder Draco zu und meinte, „In deiner Akte steht zum Beispiel, dass du ein feinfühliger junger Mann bist, der sehr gut auf die Bedürfnisse anderer eingehen kann, der allerdings Angst davor hat andere Menschen an sich ran zu lassen."

„Glauben sie nicht den ganzen Quatsch, den meine Mutter verzapft.", schnaubte der Blonde verächtlich, um die Aussage zu entkräften.

„Außerdem sollst du vollkommen zickig sein, wenn du krank bist, außer deine Großmutter ist zu Besuch. Dann ziehst du es lieber vor zu schweigen und irgendwann vor Schmerzen und mit hohem Fieber in einem verwaisten Gang zusammenzubrechen.", fügte sie süffisant lächelnd hinzu.

„Das ist bisher nur einmal passiert!", verteidigte sich Draco schnaubend und nuschelte genervt, „Dass sie mir das noch immer vorhaltet…"

„Wie dem auch sei, kommen wir nun zum eigentlichen Thema zurück…", sagte Belinda, die Diskussion beendend.

Die restlichen Schüler stellten sich auch noch vor. Sobald das erledigt war, verwies Belinda auf die zweite Türe in diesem Raum und erklärte, dass sie in eine Art von Hologrammraum führte. Natürlich musste sie zuerst noch erklären, was ein Hologramm ist, so dass alle Nicht-Muggel-Kundigen wussten womit sie da zu tun hatten.

Sie würden in diesem Raum durch Wälder spazieren können ohne die Angst haben zu müssen, dass sie gegen die nächstbeste Wand laufen. Allerdings muss nicht alles zwingend real sein. Da so ein Raum unter Umständen Lebensgefährlich sein kann, kann man einstellen, ob man das Erlebte wirklich real erfährt, oder ob man durch manche Dinge einfach hindurchfassen kann.

Da diese magische Maschine sehr kompliziert ist und von Belindas bereits verstorbenem Vater entwickelt und von ihr selbst vollendet wurde, ist sie die einzige, die damit umgehen kann. Da die Maschine nur aus einer Art Stromkasten und einem Türknauf besteht, kann man sie überall anbringen.

„Soviel dazu.", endete Belinda ihre Erläuterungen und fragte munter in die Runde, ob nun jemand die Maschine zur Vorschau ausprobieren wollte und versicherte zu gleich, dass sie bereits mehrfachen Tests unterzogen wurde und einwandfrei funktionierte. Was die Person innerhalb des Raumes erleben würde, konnte man außerhalb des Raumes auf der großen Glaskugel, die in der Mitte des Raumes schwebte, verfolgen.

Es war zu erwaten, dass sich niemand freiwillig meldete, als wählte Belinda. „Am besten es gehen zwei rein. Jemand auch Gryffindor und jemand aus Slytherin. Hm… Hermione Granger uuuuuund… Draco Malfoy… Ihr zwei habt die Ehre."

„Nein, danke, ich verzichte.", schnaubte der Blonde, drehte den Kopf weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Granger sah nur mit einer Mischung aus Unsicherheit, Abneigung und Unglauben zwischen Belinda, der Türe und Draco hin und her.

Zum Dracos Pech kannte Belinda eine Methode, ihn zu taten zu bewegen, die zu gut funktionierte. „Wenn du nicht hineingehst, kann ich natürlich auch allen erzählen, warum du mindestens einmal im Jahr drei Aspirin am Tag verbrauchst."

Er verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Das wagen Sie nicht."

„Dann soll ich lieber erzählen, in welcher Lage man dich und deine Cousinen erwischt hat?"

„Okay, ich mach's!", herrschte Draco, der puterrot ausgesprungen war, sie an und wollte schon zur Türe stapfen, als Belinda die Beiden aufhielt.

„Halt, eine Regel gibt es noch, die für euch immer gelten wir, wenn ihr diesen Raum betretet. Zauberstäbe sind in diesem Raum verboten."

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig?? Ohne Zauberstab sollen wir da hinein?? Niemals!", protestiere der Slytherin und wollte sich schon wieder hinsetzten, als Belinda einmal nur flötete „Aspirin". Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht stapfte er zu ihr und drückte ihr seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, gefolgt von dem von Granger. Erzürnt zischte er, „Ich kann Sie jetzt schon nicht leiden."

Belinda bedachte ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, worauf er sie erwürgen hätte können, als Granger eine wichtige Frage stellte, „Was sollen wir drinnen eigentlich machen?"

Warum bekam dieses Mädchen bei dieser Frage nur rösliche Wangen? Sie konnte doch nicht so versaut sein, oder? Außerdem war er ihr Feind, oder so was in der Art. Sie sollte sich ja nichts einbilden. So weit kommt es noch!

„Findet den Ausweg.", lautete die quietsch vergnügte Antwort und beide fanden sich daraufhin im inneren des Raumes wieder. Es war stockdunkel, es war still und er war mit diesem Schlammblut alleine in diesem verdammten Raum eingesperrt.

„Toll.", war sein erster Kommentar und er wagte einen Schritt nach vorne, schon erhellte sich eine Umgebung und sie befanden sich in einem Gang. Durch die großen Fenster drang warmes Licht ein, einige Türe, so wie Spinde befanden sich auf dem Gang.

„Wo sind wir hier.", fragte Draco ungehalten und sah sich um.

Grangers antwortete erstaunt, „Das ist meine alte Schule."

„Das hat mir noch gefehlt.", schnaubte Draco verächtlich, ging weiter und meinte nach kurzer Zeit, „Irgendwie ist hier verdammt wenig los."

„Ach, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so scharf darauf bist Muggelschülern zu begegnen.", bemerkte sie mit einem Grinsen, woraufhin Draco nur verächtlich schnaubend erwiderte, „Natürlich nicht."

Zusammen verließen sie die Schule und gingen auf die Straße hinaus, die ebenso leer war. Draco beschlich das Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurden, als eine weibliche Stimme „_Draco_" wisperte.

„Was war das?", fragte Granger und sah sich um. Doch nichts und niemand war zu sehen.

„_Draco…_"

„Okay, das ist nicht mehr witzig.", knurrte der Blonde und war vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle angespannt. Sie hörten ein lautes Keuchen, dann ein gequältes Schluchzten, dann war es still. Unsicher wichen beider vor einer unsichtbaren Gefahr zurück.

„_Kann du es sehen…?_"

„K-komm Granger.", befahl Draco und verfluchte sich selbst für seine unsichere Stimme. Ein Klacken war zu hören. Beide gingen fluchtartig eine Straße entlang, als plötzlich ein lauter Schluss die Stille durchschnitt.

Sie fuhren zusammen und sahen sich panisch suchen nach der Quelle dieses Schusses um, doch nichts war zu entdecken.

„Das ist Wahnsinn!", fluchte Draco mit einer bebenden Stimme, ehe er seinen Blick zum Himmel richtete und schrie, „Belinda du hast einen Vollschuss!!! Was soll der verdammte Scheiß?!!!"

Natürlich konnten weder er noch Granger wissen, das Belinda kein bestimmtes Programm aktiviert hatte und sie somit selbst unbewusst bestimmten, was ihnen in diesem Raum widerfuhr. Allerdings… warum sollten sie sich so eine Geräuschkulisse aussuchen?

Völlig überraschend, begann es plötzlich zu schneien.

„Na toll.", schnaubte der Blonde genervt.

„Merkst du das?", fragte Granger plötzlich.

Mit einem entnervten und deutlich arroganten Blick schaute er zu ihr hinab und herrschte sie an, „Was meinst du?"

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sein warmer Atem an der kalten Luft kondensierte. Eine schneidende Kälte hatte sich breit gemacht und kroch so langsam in ihre Glieder. Wie Draco gemerkte, trug Granger ihren Mantel nicht, da sie ihn scheinbar samt Zauberstab abgegeben hatte. Und ihr kurzer Rock schützte wohl kaum vor der eisigen Kälte, da sie gerade einmal Herbstbeginn und somit noch kuschelige Plusgrade hatten.

Aber was kümmerte es Draco. Er war nicht dazu verpflichtet ihr seinen Mantel zu geben. Jedoch störte ihn ihr Gezitter und Zähneklappern so sehr, dass er ihr seinen Mantel über die Schultern legte und bedrohlich knurrte, „Nur ein dämlicher Kommentar und du bist ihn wieder los. Und pass ja auf, dass du den Saum nicht schmutzig machst!"

„Danke.", sagte sie freundlich lächelnd. Hätte Draco sich in diesem Augenblick selbst gesehen, wäre er vor Scham im Erdboden versunken, da sich seine Wangen röslich gefärbt hatten.

„Nur damit du es weißt! Ich mache das nur, weil mir dein Gebibbere am Arsch geht!", zischte er, als müsste er sich gegenüber schweren Vorwürfen verteidigen.

Granger grinste, als wüsste sie es besser und beschloss ihre Gedanken für sich zu behalten.

Sie gingen weiter, bis sie eine Schneebedeckte Wiese erreichten, über die der Wind so manche Flocken tanzen ließ.

„Diese Gegend kommt mir bekannt vor…", meinte Draco und blickte sich um, als würde er etwas suchen.

„Da ist ein Haus.", bemerkte Granger und deutete auf ein großes, prunkvolles Haus.

„Lass uns lieber woanders hingehen.", schnappte der Slytherin und wollte schon weiter, wurde jedoch von dem Mädchen am Handgelenk festgehalten.

„Wir beide frieren und dort ist es sicher warm. Wir sollten besser dort hin gehen!", forderte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Bitte. Geh dort hin. Ich tue es nicht.", zischte der Blonde unnachgiebig und wollte sich losreißen. Doch Granger ließ sich nicht davon beirren und schliff ihn gnadenlos zu dem Haus. Drinnen war es tatsächlich wohlig warm. Mehrere Kinder liefen spielend von Zimmer zu Zimmer, während die Eltern ihnen hinterher jagten, um ihnen Anstand beizubringen.

Aus einem großen Saal drang Musik und lockte beide Schüler zu sich. Der Raum war voller Menschen, die auf Stühlen saßen, oder einfach nur da standen und den beiden Kindern auf der Bühne lauschten.

„Das bist ja du.", wisperte Granger erstaunt und deutete auf den Jungen am Klavier.

„Ja, wow. Und?", gab Draco unbeeindruckt zurück, wurde jedoch von de Antlitz des blonden Mädchens, welches zum Klavier die Geige spielte, in den Bann gezogen. Sie hatte so eine sanfte und reine Ausstrahlung, dass sie ihn tief im Inneren auf irgendeine Weise berührte. Doch es tat weh. Sehr sogar.

Schnell wandte Draco seinen verklärten Blick ab und ging wortlos weiter. //Reiß dich zusammen! Es ist doch nichts passiert!!//, mahnte er sich selbst in Gedanken, als etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Blaise? Was-?"

Verwirrt folgte er Blaise jüngerem „Ich", welches den jüngeren Draco fröhlich begrüßte und sich mit ihm und dem Mädchen, welche nun mit ihrem Auftritt fertig waren, unterhielt.

„_Kannst du es sehen? Draco…?_", hauchte die weibliche Stimme. Genau in diesem Augenblick schaute das Mädchen Draco in die Augen, als könnte sie ihn sehen und wolle ihm etwas mitteilen.

„Draco?", harkte Granger nach.

„Hn?", lautete seine Antwort, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde jäh wieder auf etwas anderes gelenkt, als die Stimme mit Nachdruck wiederholte, „_Kannst du es sehen…?_"

Erst jetzt fiel dem Blonden eine hochgewachsene vermummte Person auf, de die Kinder beobachtete. Ein eisiger Schauer ergriff von dem Jungen Besitz, dann zischte die Stimme nochmals, „_Kannst du es sehen…?_"

Da waren noch zwei weitere Gestalten. Eine in schwarz gekleidet, die andere in grau und beide waren wie der eine Mann vermummt und trugen so was Ähnliches wie Cowboyhüte, die sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatten. Ihre Münder wurden von Tüchern verdeckt und auf dem Oberarm an ihren Mänteln prangten Binden, die alle dasselbe Zeichen hatten. Drei Tropfen, einer grau, einer braun, einer schwarz waren kreisförmig abgebildet und wurden zu einem Strudel in die Mitte gezogen.

Ein weiteres Mal ertönte die Stimme, welche erstickt schrie, „_Lauf!_"

In diesem Moment sahen alle drei zugleich zu Draco und zogen Schlusswaffen. Vor Entsetzten weitete der Blonde seine Augen, ehe er das Mädchen am Handgelenk packte und mit ihre aus dem Saal floh. Schon bald waren Schüsse zu hören und ein Kugelhagel prasselte auf die Wände und Säulen ein.

„Warum schießen die auf uns?!", forderte Granger aufgebracht zu wissen, während sie immer weiter hinauf flohen.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", lautete Dracos Antwort und wagte es nicht ihre Hand los zu lassen, als eine Kugel seine Wange striff und die weiche Haut aufriss.

„Was soll das?! Ich dachte, das wäre nur ein Hologramm?!!!", schrie er aufgebracht, um somit seinem Schock Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Oh mein Gott!", wimmerte Granger und war den Tränen nahe.

Sie kamen oben am Dach an und liefen über die Metallstreben die das Glasdach zusammen hielten. Am Rand des Daches endete ihr Weg und sie mussten hilflos mit ansehen, wie ihre Verfolger ihnen immer näher kamen und cirka in der Mitte des Dachen mit dem Lauf der Revolver auf die Zwei gerichtet, anhielten.

„Vertraust du mir?"

„Was?", keuchte das Mädchen ungläubig und blickte verwundert zu dem Blonden hoch.

„Vertraust du mir?", wiederholte er und sah ihr mit festem Blick in die Augen.

In dieser auswegslosen Situation blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu nickten, schrie allerdings überrascht auf, als Draco sie an sich drückte und mit ihr vom Dach sprang. Sie schwebten für eine Zehntelsekunde in der Luft, ehe die Schwerkraft die gnadenlos in die Tiefe riss und Granger fast das Bewusstsein raubte.

Draco fing ungewollte den Sturz mit seinem Rücken ab, als sie in das eiskalte Wasser des Pools eintauchten. Er schaffte es trotz Schmerzen Granger und sich aus dem Wasser zu ziehen und legte das Mädchen neben sich am Rand ab. Oben am Dach beobachteten sie drei Schatten, die dann wieder nach drinnen verschwanden.

„Granger….! Granger!", keuchte er leicht benommen und rüttelte sie, doch die Gryffindor blieb regungslos am Boden liegen. „Scheiße…", wisperte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, als er in der Ferne auf dem Parkplatz einige einbruchswürdige Autos erblickte.

Draco war klar, dass es nur eine Frage von wenigen Augenblicken war, ehe diese Typen unten auftauchen würden, um sie zu töten. Schnell hob er das bewusstlose Mädchen auf seine Arme und stolperte mit ihr zügig zu den Autos. Er wusste, dass der Wagen seines Vaters unversperrt war, da sie immer ein Chauffeur herum kutschierte, also ging er auf die schwarze Limousine zu und lud Granger hinten ab.

Sofort verließ der Chauffeur den Wagen und wollte Draco freundlich darauf hinweisen, dass er nicht einfach so das Auto fremder Menschen benutzen durfte. Ohne groß zu zögern, schlug Draco den Mann mit einem gezielten Kinnharken nieder.

„Sorry, Charlie, aber wir brauchen Vaters Auto ganz dringen."

Er schlug die Autotüre hinter sich zu, ehe er den Motor startete und ausparkte. Wenn er sich jetzt noch daran erinnern konnte, wie man eine Gangschaltung benutzte war alles geritzt.

„Okay, den Rückwärtsgang benutze ich bim Ausparken…. Und… jetzt?", ein tiefes Seufzen verließ seine rosigen Lippen, als er jammerte, „Wir sind erledigt."

„Lass mich fahren. Ich weiß wenigstens, wie das geht.", kam es von hinten.

„Sie ist wach. Du bist wach!", rief Draco erfreut aus und hätte in diesem Augenblick nicht glücklicher sein können.

„Rutsch mal rüber.", forderte sie, als sie über die Rückenlehne nach vorne kletterte und Draco tat artig, was sie ihm befahl.

„Meinst du nicht, dass eine Limousine ziemlich Fluchtuntauglich ist?", fragte sie und Draco drückte auf einen Knopf, woraufhin eine Tastertur am Beifahrersitz und er zu tippen begann.

„Fahr nur. Fahr!", rief er mit zunehmender Panik, da die drei Kerle soeben das Haus verlassen hatten und direkt auf die zukamen.

Granger drückte auf das Gaspedal und fuhr los, während Draco ziemlich schnell etwas eintippte, worauf das Metallgehäuse um sie herum zu schmelzen beginn, bis es sich zu einem Cabrio verformt hatte.

Auf Grangers fragenden Blick hin blaffte er, „Nicht fragen. Fahr!"

Rasch schob er die Tastertur wieder in das Handschuhfach und schnallte ohne gefragt zu werden, erst Granger, dann sich selbst an. Keuchend lehnte er sich in den Sitz zurück und wurde erstmals im vollen Bewusstsein von einer Welle des Schmerzes überrollt, die von seinem Rücken ausging.

„Danke."

„Hn?", fragten sah er zu Granger, die ihn mit einem warmherzigen Blick musterte und wiederholte, „Danke, dass du mich nicht zurückgelassen hast."

Kurz verweilte eine Stille zwischen ihnen, da ihre Blicke genug sagten, dann wandte Draco sein Gesicht von ihr ab und beschwichtigte, „Ich kann dich doch nicht bei so wahnsinnigen Kerlen lassen. Außerdem… ich kann nicht Autofahren..."

Er wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund musste er Lächeln und hätte er zu ihr gesehen, hätte er bemerkt, dass sie auch lächelte.

„Vielleicht hat Belinda ja recht und du bist gar nicht so ein übler Kerl.", mutmaßte sie grinsend.

„Noch ein Wort und du kannst mir gleich meinen Mantel wieder geben. Mir ist eh kalt.", murrte er unwillig, als sich plötzlich die Landschaft änderte und sie in einem Jeep durch die Wüste fuhren.

„Schon besser.", einte Draco zufrieden, kramte aus dem Handschuhfach eine Sonnenbrille und setzte sie sich auf.

„Dich einmal mit Sonnenbrille zu sehen, ist ja ein regelrechtes Ereignis.", scherzte Granger und Draco sah sie halb böse über den Rand der Brille an.

„Wenn du auch eine willst, musst du nur etwas sagen.", motzte er du warf ihr eine zweite Sonnenbrille in den Schoß. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und meinte, „Wenn du mich entschuldigst, gehe ich mal eine Runde schlafen. Mein Rücken brennt wie die Hölle und mir tut jeder einzelne Muskel weh. Weck mich wenn wieder da sind. …. Am Ausgang. Pf!"

„Hey, du kannst jetzt nicht einfach-! Malfoy?", erstaunt blickte sie zu dem Jungen, der nun regungslos neben ihr saß. Sie hielt an und beugte sich zu dem Blonden rüber.

„Hey, Malfoy!", rief sie und rüttelte ihn, doch er reagierte kein Stück. Probeweise nahm sie ihm die Sonnenbrille ab und erkannte, dass er nicht einmal halb so entspannt war, wie er zu sein vorgab. Sein Gesicht war geradezu blutleer und zeugte davon, dass er starke Schmerzen haben musste.

„Draco…?", hauchst das Mädchen, schnallte ihn ab und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. Fassungslos wisperte sie, „Bewusstlos…"

Schließlich ließ sie ihn nach vorne lehnen und schob das Hemd hoch. „Au….!", meinte sie, als sie den blauvioletten Rücken erblickte. Ganz zart strich sie über die geschundene Haut, entlang der Wirbelsäule, als etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Was zum-?", murmelte sie, als sie eine Hautstrukturveränderung in Kreuz nähe erspürte. Sie zog hinten etwas die Hose runter und hätte beinahe erschrocken aufgeschrien, als sie ein großes verzerrtes Brandmal erblickte, das fast das gesamte Kreuz einnahm.

„Na, schockiert es dich?", fragte eine fremde Stimme hämisch und Hermione schreckte ertappt hoch.

„Wer-?"

„Och, sorge dich nicht um mich, hübsches Kind.", meinte der dunkelgekleidete Mann, welcher nun auf Dracos Seite des Wagens stand. „Weißt du, dass ist nur eine der unzähligen Narben aus seiner Vergangenheit. Der Junge hat nun mal mehr Leichen im Keller, als du. Nicht, dass Mobbing in der Schule etwas Harmloses wäre, davon kann er übrigens auch ein Liedchen singen, aber hinter diesem Engelsgesicht verbirgt sich ein sehr dunkles Geheimnis, das er noch nicht einmal selbst weiß. Lustig, nicht? Er hat es einfach vergessen."

„Woher-?"

„Ich das alles weiß? Nun ich beobachte euch Menschen schon so lange, dass ich dieses kleine Spielzeug hier…", er sah sich im „Raum" um, „… Recht amüsant finde. Somal ich mich endlich einmal zeigen kann, obgleich… ich an diesen Jungen gebunden bin… Tragische Sache, aber gut. Wenn er erst einmal tot ist, bin ich wieder frei…"

„Wenn sie ihm schaden wollen, vergessen sie's. Das lasse ich nicht zu.", bekräftigte Hermione und zog den bewusstlosen Draco zu sich.

Der Mann begann zu lachen und fragte, „Wie willst du ihn beschützen, wenn… du einem einsamen Felsen sitzst."

Hermione zog erschrocken Luft ein, als sie mit Draco in den Armen auf nacktem Gestein saß, vor ihnen er Fremde stand und um sie herum eine gewaltige Schlucht lag.

„Der Junge gehört mir!", dröhnte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme hinter Hermione und beinahe hätte sie aufgeschrien, als der dunkelbraun gekleidete Mann langsam auf sie zukam. Ihr blieb keine andere Wahl, als den Blonden aufzuwecken.

„Draco.. komm zu dir…. Hey… Draco…..!"

Er zeigte keine Reaktion, lag weiterhin schwer in ihren Armen, während der Wind ihm so mache Haarsträhne ins Gesicht wehte.

„Draco…", hauchte Hermione verzweifelt.

„Hn…", machte er leise und öffnet matt seine Augen, was sie vor Erleichterung lächeln lies. Schwerfällig setzte er sich auf, wankte, dann stand er auf, wie ein Vogel mit gebrochenen Flügeln, der zu fliegen versuchte.

Hermione wollte ihn stützen, doch er wies sie mit einer sanften Geste zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf die beiden Männer und er musste einpaar mal blinzeln, um scheinbar wieder klar zu sehen.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte er mit einer schwachen, aber dennoch resoluten Stimme, ohne nun auch nur einen der Beiden anzusehen.

„Deinen Hass.", meinte der in schwarz gekleidete Mann.

„Deinen Tod.", schnarrte der andere und Draco nickte.

„Okay… ich bin weder mit dem einem, noch mit dem anderen einverstanden, also hasst und tötet euch gegenseitig, dann haben Granger und ich wenigstens unseren Frieden.", sagte er erschöpfte ohne den Hohn in seiner Stimmer zu verlieren.

„Und wenn ich mich damit nicht zufriedengebe?", fragte der braungekleidete Mann bedrohlich ruhig.

„Dann haben wir ein Problem.", meinte der Blonde und schien über eine Lösung nachzudenken. „Granger, was meinst du?"

„Ich? Äh… was?", stammelte sie überrumpelt, merkte allerdings, dass er auf irgendwas hinaus wollte. Plötzlich änderte sich (mal wieder) die Umgebung und sie befanden sich in einem düsteren Schloss. Von allen möglichen Seiten her schossen Pfeile durch den Raum, so dass Hermione erstrecht überrascht schrie, als der Blonde sie am Handgelenk packte und mit ihr aus dem Saal türmte.

„Willst du noch, dass ich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme?!", blaffte sie aufgebracht.

„Würde es dann noch einen Sinn machen dich mitzunehmen?", gab er gelassen zurück, ehe er sie in eine dunkle Nische zog.

Hermione wollte protestieren, doch er legte ihr seine Hand auf den Mund und bedeutete ihr zu schweigen. Kurz darauf rauschten die beiden Verfolger an ihnen vorbei und schienen sich wieder zu entferne, ohne sie je bemerkt zu haben. Als die Anspannung wieder nachließ, ging allem Anschein nach, auch Dracos Selbstbeherrschung flöten, da er gefährlich wankte und drohte erneut zusammenzubrechen. Zu seinem Glück, befand sich in der Nische, bis auf die kalte und unangenehm harte Wand auch noch eine weiche Hermione, die ihn reaktionsschnell auffing und stützte.

„Ich hasse meinen Kreislauf.", murrte er matt und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, was ihm allerdings misslang, da er wie Espenlaub zitterte. Erst jetzt wurde Hermione klar unter was für einen Stress sein Körper stehen musste, da er bis vor kurzem noch bewusstlos war und nun schon wieder mit ihr "putzmunter" durch die Gegend lief.

Mit Mühe und Not schaffte sie es ihn in eine sitzende Position zu bringen und meinte mit sanftem Nachdruck, „Ruh dich etwas aus."

„Das habe ich nicht nötig.", zischte er ungehalten und wollte sich erheben, aber Hermione drückte ihn unnachgiebig zu Boden.

„Wir müssen hier zusammen raus und das schaffen wir nicht, wenn du fast wieder bewusstlos wirst, okay?", mahnte sie und sah ihm mit festem Blick in die Augen. Fast schon trotzig wich er ihrem Blick aus und nickte mit bitterer Resignation.

„Gut.", seufzte sie und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder. „Was glaubst du? Wie lange sind wir hier schon drinnen?"

„Zu lange.", schnaubte der Blonde verächtlich und starrte in die Dunkelheit der Nische hinein.

„Bist du eigentlich immer so draufgängerisch drauf? Ich meine … die meiste Zeit jammerst du doch nur, wenn du einmal verletzt bist.", bemerkte sie spitz und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick.

„Wenn dich jemanden töten wollte, was würdest du machen? Stehenbleiben und warten, dass er schießt, oder flüchten, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass du dich unter Umständen verletzt… aber überlebst?", fragte er mit scharfen Unterton in der Stimme und sah sie durchdringend an.

„Schon, aber bei der Höhe vom Dach springen… das hätte schiefgehen können.", sagte sie mit unsicherem Blick.

„Ich bin schon mal da hinunter gesprungen.", sagte er, als wäre es etwas Alltägliches und wich gezielt ihrem erstaunten Blick aus.

„Was?! Warum?"

Draco zögerte. Er zögerte sogar lange, ehe er sie durchdringend ansah und fragte, „Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sagte, dass ich früher von einpaar Jungen so sehr gequält wurde, dass ich sogar in meiner Not bei der Flucht vor Ihnen kopflos vom Dach gesprungen bin?"

Für einen Moment schaute sie ihm in die Augen, dann auf den Boden. „Haben sie auch das auf deinem Rücken gemacht?"

Ob man es glauben wollte, oder nicht. Bei dieser Frage verfiel Draco regelrecht. „Was-? Woher-?"

Schuldbewusst blickte sie zur Seite und gestand, „Ich habe mir deinen Rücken angesehen, weil du ja bewusstlos wurdest und … da habe ich es entdeckt…"

„DU HAST WAS?!", schrie er aufgebracht und war aufgesprungen.

Hermione zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Ihr war klar, dass die eine Grenze überschritten hatte und dass somit ihre Kooperation hiermit wahrscheinlich beendet war.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht. Ich war einfach nur so überrascht.", verteidigte sie sich und hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben.

„Ach, warum hast du meinen Körper nicht gleich auf weitere Narben abgesucht, um mich so besser kennenzulernen und IN ANGELEGENHEITEN HERUMZUSCHNÜFFELN, DIE DICH GAR NICHTS ANGEHEN?!"

So wütend hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt und wusste deswegen auch nicht, wie sie mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Immerhin war er weder wie Harry, noch wie Ron.

„Draco, ich-"

„Nennt mich nicht so! Du hast kein Recht dazu!!", brüllte er und verließ die Nische.

„Draco, warte! Malfoy!", rief sie und stürmte ihm hinterher, als plötzlich ein lauter Schuss fiel.

Beide Teenager waren völlig erstarrt, dann ganz langsam wandte Draco sich zu Hermione um und sah sie schockiert an. Hinter ihr stand der braun gekleidete Mann und hatte seine Pistole gezogen. Dunkler Rauch kam aus dem Lauf, so wie in alten Westernfilmen, die Augen des Mannes funkelten vor Häme.

Auf einmal ging Hermione mit einem erstickten Röcheln zu Boden. Vor Angst erstarrt schaute der Blonde seinem Tod ins Auge. Jetzt gab es nichts mehr, dass ihn noch retten konnte. Der Korridor war lang und bot keine Nische, die man als Versteck nutzen hätte können. Es gab keinen Ausweg, keine Rettung. Nichts…

„Hast du noch irgendwelche letzten Worte?", schnarrte der Mann und spannte den Hahn(?).

„Lass den Jungen in Ruhe. Am Ende muss ich doch wieder die Drecksarbeit machen.", meinte eine weibliche, allerdings etwas tiefere Stimme und eine schwarz gekleidete Frau um langem dunkelroten Haar erschien aus dem Nichts.

„Nicht du schon wieder! Kannst du nicht einfach verrecken?", motzte der Mann ungehalten und ließ den Kolben sinken.

„Du hast nicht doch eh schon getötet… aber für dich wäre noch ein Platz in der Hölle frei. Direkt neben Luzifer.", schnarrte sie mit einem bösartigen Lächeln und ging an dem aufgewühlten und verwirrten Draco vorbei, als wäre er nicht existent. Ehe de Mann noch etwas erwidern konnte, schnappte sie, „Sieh dir an, was du angerichtet hast! Das Mädchen soll noch nicht sterben! Herrgott!"

Die Frau schnippte einem mit den Fingern und das Blut, welches sich unter Granger zu einer Lache gebildet hatte zog sich in ihren Körper zurück. Kurz darauf setzte sie sich verwirrt und benommen auf. Bevor der Mann noch etwas machen konnte, hatte Draco seinen gesamten Mut zusammen genommen und war nach vorne gelaufen, um Granger aufzuhelfen und hinter die Frau, die ihm ganz offensichtlich Schutz bot, schaffte.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte das Mädchen benommen und war noch auf Dracos stützenden Arm angewiesen.

Charmant lächelnd schaute die Frau über die Schulter und antwortete, als wäre es selbstverständlich, „Der personifizierte Tod."

„Sie… spinnen… oder?", meinte Draco, der nicht ganz wusste, was er von diesen Leuten vor ihm halten sollte.

„Nein. Und jetzt verschwindet." Neben ihnen erschien eine Türe. „Ich will mich mit ihm alleine unterhalten."

Ohne auch nur einen Augenblick nachzudenken stürmten beide kollektiv durch die Türe hindurch und fanden sich in dem abgelegenen Klassenzimmer wieder, dass sie für ihre „Therapiesitzung", zumindest nannte es Draco so, missbrauchten. Als noch die Türe hinter ihnen krachend ins Schloss fiel, fuhren beide zusammen, danach hätten sie sich nicht schneller von einander trennen können.

„Ah! Ihr habt es geschafft. Gratuliere!", lobte Belinda die zwei und reicht ihnen ihre Zauberstäbe. „Was ist eigentlich passiert, nachdem ihr euch in der Nische unterhalten habt? Bei uns ist plötzlich der Bildschirm ausgefallen."

„Nichts!", rief Draco und hätte sich auf die Zunge beißen können, da seine Reaktion nicht gerade unauffällig war.

„Wir sind einfach nur raus gegangen.", log Her- chrm… Granger mit einem zuversichtlichen lächeln und Draco war fast schon darüber erstaunt, wie schnell sie bei ihm einstimmte.

„Verstehe.", sagte Belinda nachdenklich, ehe sie wieder den Blick hob. „Na gut. Nächste Woche werden wird das, was ihr erlebt habt noch einmal reflektieren. Ich mache mich jetzt über diesen Kerl schlau und Draco, du solltest am besten in den Krankenflügel. Hermione, würdest du bitte so freundlich sein und ihn begleiten?"

„Uhm.. erm… klar.", meinte Herm- ARG! Granger und schob Draco schon aus der Türe. Nach einpaar Metern wisperte sie, „Was ist passiert nachdem ich angeschossen wurde?"

„Err… du… die Frau… du warst tot und sie hat dich … wiederbelebt….", stammelte der Blonde konfus.

„Dir ist klar, dass niemand davon erfahren darf… ich meine... wenn sie wirklich… Man würde uns für verrückt erklären.", brabbelte das Mädchen aufgeregt.

„U-uhm…", war alles, dass Draco herausbrachte. Um ehrlich zu sein… er war ausgelaugt und das ganze war eindeutig zu viel für ihn. Das einzige, was er jetzt noch wollte, war sich in sein Bett verkriechen, die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und für den Rest des Tages seinen Frieden haben, den er auch schlussendlich bekommen sollte.


	2. Fragen über Fragen

Hi Leute! Als gleiches Special gebe ich euch heute Kapitel 2 und Kapitel 3 zu lesen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß dabei.

_Marylein,_ ja, es wird noch genug aufgeklärt. Falls du dich nach diesen Kapiteln noch immer nicht auskennst, kann ich versuchen, es anders zu erklären.

_IsisSky_, ich fürchte, ich muss dich enttäuschen. Dass Draco und Hermione in den Raum geschickte wurden, sollte nur zur Anschauung dienen, ABER… es werden sich noch andere Paare bilden- und wie _grins_ – und sie werden wesentlich später in dreier Gruppen in den Hologrammraum gehen. Dafür werde ich mir ich mir eh noch einiges einfallen lassen müssen. ^^°

**Purity**

**2. Fragen über Fragen**

Zum zweiten Mal fanden sich Slytherins und Gryffindors des 7. Jahrgangs in dem kleinen Raum ein um unfreiwillig der zweistündigen Sitzung beizuwohnen. Während alle ihre Plätze suchten trafen Dracos und Grangers Blicke aufeinander. Sie hatten seit dem Abenteuer in dem Hologrammraum kein Wort mehr mit einander gewechselt, aber die Blicke, die sie hin und wieder mit einander tauschten, sprachen Bände. Es herrschte so etwas, wie eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen, die zum Teil merkwürdig, zum anderen recht vertraut war.

„So … wenn sich alle gesetzt haben. Fangen wir mit der „Analyse" an.", schwafelte Belinda gut gelaunt und schaltete die riesige Glaskugel an, die nach wie vor in der Mitte der Kreises schwebte. „Ich habe das Ganze einmal zusammengefasst, so dass wir die essenziellen Szenen nun sehen werden. Danach werden wir darüber reden und jeder kann sagen, was er dabei empfunden hat."

Irgendwie klang das kitschig. Sehr kitschig sogar. Was erwartete sie? Dass alle sich öffneten, Händchen hielten, womöglich noch einpaar in Tränen ausbrachen und fürsorglich von den Anderen getröstet wurden? Schon alleinig bei der Vorstellung stieß Draco die Magensäure auf.

Plötzlich setzte sich das Bild in der Kugel in Bewegung und Musik spielte im Hintergrund dazu. Das Bild schwenkte über eine verschneite Landschaft hin zu zwei Gestalten, die Draco als sich selbst und Granger identifizierte. Man sah wie er ihr seinen Mantel überreichte, sie ihn sanft anlächelte, woraufhin er ganz leicht errötete(!), sich meckernd abwandte und weiterging.

Das Bild wechselte. Es wurde auf das Herrenhaus hin gezoomt, Kinder liefen verlangsamt durchs Bild, dann sah man Draco und Granger in der Menge stehen und auf die Bühne schauen, wo ein blondes Mädchen und Draco zusammen musizierten, während Dracos Blick zunehmend traurig(!) wurde.

Ein erneuter Wechsel. Die Zwei befanden sich noch immer im Saal und die drei Schießwütigen zogen zugleich ihre Waffen, woraufhin Draco umgehend Grangers Handgelenk ergriff und mit ihr aufs Dach floh.

Nun standen sie auf dem Dach und sahen einander in die Augen. Der Wind strich ihnen sanft durchs Haar strich. Granger nickte, dann riss Draco sich an sich und ließ sich zurückfallen. Man sah im Sturz die Beiden in der Vogelperspektive und erst jetzt fiel auf, dass Granger nicht nur in Dracos Armen lag, sondern sich auch an sein Hemd klammerte und das Gesicht an seiner Brust versteckte, während er selbst eine Hand um ihre Taille gelegt, die andere in Ihrem Haar vergraben hatte. (Draco so auch Granger klappte der Mund auf und die liefen rot an, als sie das sahen.)

Mit voller Wucht prallten sie am Wasser auf, dann gab es einen Schnitt. Man sah Draco sich und die bewusstlose Hermione – err Granger aus dem Wasser ziehen. Er kniete neben ihr, rüttelte sie sanft, dann hob er seinen Blick zum Dach, wo drei Gestalten auf sie hinab sahen.

Ein weiterer Schnitt folgte. Draco trug Hermione – ARG! Granger zum Auto, wo er sie behutsam auf die Rückbank legte, ehe er den Chauffeur niederschlug und selbst einstieg.

Das Bild wechselte. Sie befanden sich in einer Wüste. Draco war nach vorne gelehnt, während das Mädchen vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über den verletzten Rücken strich, ehe sie das Brandmal entdeckte. (Draco musste bei dieser Szene gequält den Blick abwenden und merkte daher nicht, dass Granger ihn besorgt musterte.)

Hermione hielt Draco in ihren Armen. Vor ihr stand der dunkelgekleidete Mann, hinter ihnen der in Braun gekleidete Mann. Sie drückte den Ohnmächtigen Jungen an sich, zwang sich schlussendlich doch noch dazu ihn aufzuwecken, wobei ihr Gesicht von Sorge und Verzweifelung zeugte.

Man sah Draco in der Nahaufnahme, wie er langsam wie Augen öffnete, dann sich wankend aufsetzte und sich scherfällig erhob. In diesem Augenblick wirkte er so, als würde er sofort wieder in die Knie gehen, aber er erhob stolz seinen Kopf und strahlte, trotz seiner offenkundigen Erschöpfung, eine gewisse Erhabenheit und Kälte, ja fast Hohn aus.

Nach einem weiteren Schnitt befanden sie sich in einer Halle und ein Pfeilhagel regnete auf sie ein. Draco ergriff Hermiones Hand und floh mit ihr. Nun befanden sie sich in einer Nische, als Draco stürzte und von der Gryffindor aufgefangen wurde. Für einen Augenblick lag er in ihren Armen, dann half sie ihm sich zu setzen und man sah ihm an, wie fertig er war. Sein Gesicht war totenblass, seine Augen waren nicht mehr als kleine Schlitze und dunkle Schatten hatten sich unter sie gelegt. Was man vor einer Woche nicht so wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, wurde jetzt durch Zeitstreckung verdeutlich: In dem Moment in dem Hermione den Blonden sicher hingesetzt hatte, strich ihre Hand kurz über seine Wange und er folgte dieser Bewegung mit seinem Kopf, als wolle er sagen „Bleib hier.".

Das Video endete und Draco, so auch Hermione waren in ihren Stühlen zusammengesunken und versteckte ihre Gesichter entweder mit der Hand oder mit den langen Haaren.

„Sooo.", sagte Belinda und der Blonde konnte deutlich hören, dass sie breit grinste. „Wie ihr alle sehen konntet, bilden so gar Rivalen ein Team, wenn es die Umstände erfordern. Ich habe die zwei nicht umsonst ausgewährt. Eine talentierte Gryffindor, muggelgeboren und leidenschaftlich und ein ebenso talentierter Slytherin, der muggelfeindlich ist und es liebt sich eiskalt zu geben."

„Das sah eher so aus, als…", begann Blaise und Draco schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick, woraufhin Blaise nur frech grinste. „Na komm, Draco. Du musst zugeben, dass es so aussieht."

„Noch ein Wort und du verbringst die Nacht außerhalb unseres Zimmers.", zischte der Blonde gereizt.

„Er hat aber Recht.", stimmte Finnigan ein.

„Werde nicht lächerlich, Seamus.", schnaubte Granger und fügte hinzu, „Du würdest dich nicht anders verhalten. NIEMAND würde das."

„Da muss ich ihr zustimmen..", meinte Belinda und übernahm wieder das Wort. „Ihr alle mögt vielleicht die Rivalität zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor aufrecht erhalten aber im Grunde eure Herzens ist euch allen doch klar, dass ihr alle nur Menschen seid. Egal woher ihr kommt, egal wer ihr seid, oder was ihr tut, ihr werdet immer Menschen sein. Menschen, die empfinden… Menschen, die nach Anerkennung suchen … und Menschen, die manchmal sogar ihre Feindschaft vergessen und einander schützen."

Warum fühlte sich Draco nur so ertappt? Es war doch nicht so, dass die Psychotante Recht hatte. Das war nur Zufall, dass ihre Aussage genau mit Draco und Herm- Grangers Handlungen übereintrifft. Genau!

„Na gut. Dann lasst uns einmal resümieren.", sagte Belinda gut gelaunt und harkte nach, „Hat irgendjemand Fragen an die Zwei? - Keiner? - Kommt schon. Seid nur nicht so schüchtern."

Patil war die Erste, die sich zu Wort meldete, „Es gab da so einige Dinge, die mich gewundert haben. Zum einen war da die Sache mit dem Schuss, dann das ständige Flüstern und die Männer, die Malfoy töten wollten. Alles, was ihr Zwei da drinnen erlebt hattet, ging nur von euren Gefühlen und Erinnerungen aus, aber das war echt schräg. Malfoy, hast du irgendwelche Geheimnisse?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste.", antwortete Draco und gewohnter unterkühlter Manier.

„Der eine Mann, der meinte, er wäre an dich gebunden, hatte doch behauptet, dass du ziemlich vieles erlebt und das dann wieder vergessen hast.", warf Belinda ein, ehe sie mutmaßte, „Es kommt schon einmal vor, dass man Wissen verdrängt, wenn das Erlebte einem so sehr an die Substanz geht, dass man es nicht mehr aushält."

„Das glaube ich nicht.", meinte Draco sofort abweisend, als ihm folgendes einfiel, „Ach, Blaise, was hast du in meinen Erinnerungen verloren? Ich kenne dich doch erst seitdem wir nach Hog..warts….. Blaise?"

Der Dunkelhaarige war seinem stechenden Blick ausgewichen und nun lag das Augenmerkmal der gesamten Gruppe auf ihm.

„Du kennst ihn von früher, nicht wahr?", sagt Herm- Granger und fragte „Warum schweigst du? Willst u nichts sagen, oder darfst du nichts sagen."

„Kein Kommentar.", meinte Blaise beharrlich, um eine weitere Eskalation zu vermeiden.

„Blaise.", mahnte Draco, der deutlich ungeduldig wurde.

Blaise sah ihm direkt in die Augen und meinte halb höhnend, „Vergiss es, Alter. Ich kann auf einen vorzeitigen Tod gut verzichten."

Bei dieser Aussage verfiel der Blonde. Tod?! Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten?! Würde jemand kommen und ihn töten, wenn er auch nur ein Wort über die Vergangenheit verlor?! Was ging hier vor?!?!

In diesem Moment fiel Draco etwas Weitres ein. Ihm entging nicht die angespannte Atmosphäre, die in dem Raum herrschte, als er zu wissen verlangte, „Wer ist dieses Mädchen?"

Es legte sich ein Lächeln auf Blaise Lippen, dann wisperte er, „Der Schlüssel…"

Der Schlüssel?! Wofür? Ein Schloss? Ein Rätsel? Oder etwa gar der Schlüssel zu seiner Vergangenheit? Zu seinem verborgenen Wissen?

„Und der Schuss?", fragte er weiter, doch es kam keine Antwort. Draco hob seinen Blick und sah zu Blaise, welcher auf ihn deutete. Ein eiskalter Schauer durchlief Draco und er wurde etwas blass um die Nase.

„Dann hat Malfoy jemanden erschossen?!", rief Weasley aufgebracht und Blaise nickte.

_Mörder!_

Ein weiterer eisiger Schauer durchlief Draco. Wurde er früher so genannt? War er tatsächlich ein Mörder? Er hatte doch nicht etwa… das Mädchen?!

„Stop! Stop! Stop!", warf Belinda ein. "Bevor jetzt irgendjemand beginnt ihn eines Mordes zu beschuldigen, will ich eines klarstellen. Er hat niemanden erschossen. Na ja, doch, aber ist jetzt auch egal. Die betreffende Person wurde noch rechtzeitig wieder belebt und ihr geht es wieder gut."

„War es das Mädchen?", fragte er ohne je die Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme zu bannen.

Belinda schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete, „Nein, aber sie ist tot. Sie ist seit langem tot."

Draco nickte resigniert, als sein Blick auf Blaise fiel, dessen Augen voller Reue und Trauer waren. In diesem Augenblick durchfuhr ihn ein Gefühl, gleich einem Stromschlag, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Blaise dieses Mädchen geliebt haben musste.

„Gibt es weitere Fragen?", wollte Belinda wissen, um somit die Aufmerksamkeit aller von den beiden Jungen zu Lenken.

„Ja, ich!", meldete sich Bullstrode, „Malfoy, bist du in Granger verschossen, oder warum hast du sie die ganze Zeit so sehnsüchtig angesehen."

Seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von blass auf rot. Er schenkte ihr einen Todesblick, als er fauchte, „Sag mal geht's noch?! Die ist 'ne Gryffindor und noch dazu sind ihre Eltern Muggel!" (schöne Umschreibung für „Schlammblut")

„Ja, Hermione hat ihn doch auch so angesehen.", kichert Brown und Hermione tötete sie mit Blicken.

„Wäre doch schön.", wandte Belinda ein. „So wie bei _Romeo und Julia_."

Draco konnte einfach nicht dem Drang widerstehen, sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn zu klatschen. Wie kindisch waren die Menschen in diesem Raum?!

Er hätte Belinda umbringen könne, als sie zu zitieren begann, „Zwei Häuser beide an Ansehen gleich, im lieblichen Verona, dem Schauplatz unseren Stückes, entfachen neuen Streit aus altem Hass und Bürgerblut befleckt die Bürgerhand. Aus beider Feinde unheilvollem Schoss entspringt ein Liebespaar, unsternbedroht, und es begräbt – ein jämmerliches Los- den Väter fortdauernder Streit ihr Tod. Von dieser Liebe, die von Tod gezeichnet, der Wut der Eltern die von neuem Streit stets entbrannt und durch den Tod der Kinder erst ihr Ende fand. Davon soll hier berichtet werden."

Einige der Mädchen setzten so einen seltsamen verträumten Blick auf. Die meiste Junge, so wie Draco auch, verzogen angewidert das Gesicht.

„Gibt es noch Fragen?", wollte Belinda wissen, deren Laune nicht besser hätte sein können.

„Ja, wer war diese Typ, der auf Her- Granger und mich geschossen hat?", schnappte Draco und lief wegen seinem Versprecher röslich an.

„Aja. Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich über diesen Mann recherchieren werde. Ich bin zu zwei Ergebnissen gekommen. Entweder du hegst so einen gigantischen Selbsthass, dass du eine Kopie eines mächtigen Auftragskillers auf dich hetzt, oder der Killer ist tatsächlich hinter dir her. Hast du irgendwelche Feinde?"

Bitte WAS?!

„Fe- Feinde…? Moment, der Typ ist ein Auftragskiller?!"

„Ja, ein ziemlich alter Legendärer. Ist eine lange Geschichte. Es heißt auf jeden Fall, dass er selbst ständig dem Tod entkommen soll."

„Ach.", schnappte Draco aufgekratzt und sankt tiefer in seinen Stuhl. Wenn diese rothaarige Frau tatsächlich er personifizierte Tod war – Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass niemand einen Menschen so leichtfertig wiederbeleben kann? – und sie sich deshalb… hatten sie und der Mann sich nicht darum gestritten, dass er endlich sterben sollte? Toll!! Jetzt hatte er auch noch einen halbverwesten Geisteskranken auf seinen Fersen! Das hatte er in seinem Abschlussjahr neben den sch… önen Prüfungen auch noch gebraucht.

„Übertreiben Sie nicht? Wer sollte schon denen Auftragskiller auf Malfoy ansetzen?", warf Potter ein und Draco stimmte ihm insgeheim zu. Wer konnte ihn schon so sehr hassen? Seine Großmuter? Nein, so krank war nicht einmal die.

„Noch dazu. Wollte er Draco töten, dann wäre er jetzt schon tot, oder?", bekräftigt Pansy und Draco nickte zustimmend.

Alle in diesem Raum schienen dieser Meinung zu sein. Alle bis auf…

„Man sollte diesen Mann nicht unterschätzen. Er war einmal einer der mächtigsten Magier – noch mächtiger als der dunkle Lord und Dumbledore zusammen. Das war auch der Grund, warum die 13 Hexen von Orlean seine Macht in drei teilten.", erläuterte Belinda.

„Die drei Tropfen.", wisperte Granger und die Psychologin nickte, ehe sie hinzufügte, „Ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass er die Hexen danach getötet hatte. Wisst ihr, die Hexen von Orlean bildeten sozusagen eine Gruppe, die heute auf der Welt noch spärlich verteilt ist. Nicht jede Hexe ist bemächtigt, sich der alten Magie zu bedienen und nur Frauen können Mitglieder des Ordens sein. Ist vielleicht für Männer diskriminierend, aber so ist das nun einmal. Na ja. Dieser Mann… als er noch eins war soll er seinen größten Widersacher, das Licht, zerschlagen haben."

„Bitte was?", harkte Blaise nach und verlieh somit der allgemeinen Verwunderung Ausdruck.

„Wisst ihr, früher gab es fünf reine Wesen, Götter, welche die Hexen von Orlean beschwören konnten. Den Phönix, Leviathan, die Echse, das Einhorn und der Drache. Alle fünf standen für jeweils ein Element. Der Phönix für das Feuer, der Leviathan für das Wasser, die Echse für die Erde, das Einhorn für den Elektrizität, bzw. Wind und der Drache für das Licht. Man musste immer zuerst alle vier Grundelemente rufen, ehe man den Drachen beschwören konnte. Doch diesen… hat dieser eine Mann getötet."

Ein schweres Schlucken ging durch die Runde. Der Mann musste wirklich sehr mächtig sein, wenn er sogar einen Gott töten konnte. Schließlich wanderten alle Blicke nach und nach zu Draco, der gereizt fauchte, „Glotzt nicht alle so! Er will mich nicht töten!"

„Und warum hat er dann auf dich geschossen?", erinnerte Weasley und Draco hätte ihm am liebsten einen Aschenbecher an die Stirn gepfeffert.

„Warum hat er mich denn nicht die letzten Tage heimgesucht, oder ich im Schlaf erschossen?", schnaubte er entnervt und Belinda nickte.

„Dieser Mann zögert keine Sekunde, wenn er jemanden töten soll. Aber irgendwas will er von dir, sonst hätte er sich dir nicht gezeigt."

„Ja, was weiß ich.", murrte Draco, der das ganze Thema bereits satt hatte. Er wollte sich nur noch in sein Zimmer verkrümeln und für den Rest des Tages seinen Frieden haben. Wenigstens dauerte die Sitzung nicht mehr lange und er war bald davon erlöst.


	3. Was ist schon Normal ?

**Purity**

**3. Was ist schon „Normal"?**

Es war ein verregneter Nachmittag. Manche Gryffindors und Slytherins hatten sich bei Professor Trelawney, der die Lehrerlizens noch immer nicht entzogen worden war, im Turm ein und ließen sich auf den Sitzkissen nieder, die um die zahlreichen Tische herum verstreut waren.

Draco fragte sich selbst insgeheim, warum er dieses unnötige Fach eigentlich belegt hatte, als ihm wieder in dem Sinn kam, dass er mit seiner Großmutter eine Wette abgeschlossen hatte, dass er es niemals schaffen würde in allen Fächern den besten Grad zu erhaschen. Deswegen musste er auch so ein seltsames Teil benutzen, das die Zeit etwas zurückdrehte, auf das er auch die Fächer besuchen konnte, die gleichzeitig stattfanden.

Irgendwann würde ihn sein Stolz noch ins Grab bringen, soviel war sicher. Nun saß er da, nachdem er zuvor Arithmantik beigewohnt hatte, welches zum gleichen Zeitpunkt stattfand.

„Nun meine Lieben… heute werdet ihr in euer Innerstes eintauchen. Es ist nicht gerade einfach auf den Grund der eigenen Seele zu blicken, aber wir werden es versuchen.", meinte Professor Trelawney dümmlich grinsend und Draco rollte mit den Augen. Ach ja, es wäre günstig an dieser Stelle noch einmal daran zu erinnern, dass ihre Gruppe aus ganzen fünf Schülern bestand. Zwei Gryffindors, eine Ravenclaw, ein Huffelpuff und … Tatata! Ein Slytherin. Wenigstens war Draco nicht der einzige Kerl in der Runde, sonst würde er bei Browns und Patils Gegacker noch durchdrehen. Wobei Mcmillan war auch nicht gerade _die_ Hilfe.

„Wir beginnen mit einer Art Hypnose. Jeder einzelne von ihnen wird hervortreten und ich werde einmal testen, ob ihr hypnosefähig seid. Seid ihr es nicht, wird es euch unmöglich sein auf den Grund eurer Seele zu blicken. – Nun… Mrs. Padama Patil, machen Sie den Anfang? Dann könnte… Mr. Mcmillan, Mrs. Pavati Patil, Mrs. Brown und Mr. Malfoy zu mir kommen."

Oh Merlin! Er war in der Hölle gelandet! Oder zumindest im Kindergarten! Auf den Grund der Seele sehen! Pff! Was für ein Quatsch!

Wie Draco bemerkte, stand Patil nach wenigen Minuten unter Hypnose und der Rest der Gruppe sollte ihr eine Frage stellen, ehe sie wieder aufgeweckt wurde. Einfach nur lächerlich! Da zog der Blonde es lieber vor aus dem Fenster zu starren, bis er aufgerufen wurde und mit gelangweiltem Blick nach vorne trat.

„Setz dich, Liebes.", meinte die alte Wetterhexe vergnügt und zeigte Draco ein Bild. „Starre auf die Mitte des Bildes und sag mir, was du siehst."

Auf die Mitte des Bildes? Was sollte der Quatsch?! Warum benutze sie nicht das Pendel, wie bei allen anderen auch? Auf die Mitte des Bildes. Das war Nichts bis auf Wald!

„Ich sehe nichts bis a-", wollte Draco schon protestieren, verfiel aber regelrecht, als er plötzlich mitten im Wald stand. Obgleich sie 11 Uhr Morgens hatten, hatte sich die Dämmerung über den Wald herabgelassen und zog alles in ihr Zwielicht.

„Was zum-?", wisperte der Blonde verwirrt und schaute um sich.

„Siehst du das Mädchen?", fragte plötzlich eine verzerrte Stimme und Draco blickte um sich.

„Nein.", antwortete er schließlich gewissenhaft, als sich plötzlich vor ihm ein Gebilde auftat.

„Oh Merlin… ", hauchte er schockiert und starrte auf das Gebilde.

„Siehst du dich selbst?", fragte auf einmal eine Stimme, die ganz nach Prof. Trelawney klang.

„Ja.", hauchte der Blonde und war von diesem grauenvollen Anblick gebannt.

„Was genau siehst du?", fragt sie.

Draco schwieg.

„Draco, was siehst du? Beschreibe mir was du siehst.", wiederholte sie, doch Draco blieb weiterhin stumm.

Nicht mehr als fünf Meter von ihm entfernt befand sich sein „Ich", das ihn Dornenranken hing, welche ihn einen halben Meter vom Boden entfernt in der Höhe hielten. Die Ranken, jedoch, wuchsen nicht aus, sondern in den Boden hinein. Ihr Ursprung, war das riesige Loch, welches in Dracos Brust klaffte, genau dort wo das Herz sein sollte. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Von der Mitte seiner Brust aus wuchs eine Eisenkette mit großen Gliedern aus dem bleichen Fleisch, welche zu einer Person führte, die rechts neben Draco kniete. Ein Metallring lag um dessen Hals und eine schwarze Binde verdeckte die Augen, doch der Blonde erkannte die Gestalt wieder. Es war der in schwarz gekleidete Mann, der Dracos Hass forderte. Derjenige, der behauptete an ihn gebunden zu sein.

Plötzlich kam ein Sturm auf und der Wind sog den Blonden von diesem Ort weg. Draco blinzelte verwirrt, als er Prof. Trelawneys erfreutes Gesicht sah.

„Gratulation. Ich wusste, dass sie es gleich auf den Grund ihrer Seele schaffen würden."

Bitte was?!

„Was haben sie gesehen? Mir scheint, es ist plötzlich die Verbindung zwischen Ihnen und mir gerissen."

„Erm… ich habe mich selbst gesehen, sonst nichts.", log der Slytherin, ehe er sich erhob und auf seinen Platz zurück flüchtete. Was in drei Teufelsnamen war das?!

Diese Frage hielt Draco so sehr fest, dass er selbst beim Nachtmahl grübelte, anstatt etwas zu essen.

„Was ist mit dir los, Draco? Bist du krank, oder auf Diät?", fragte Blaise, der sich bereits einen Nachschlag holte.

„Uhm… was bedeutet es, wenn jemandem Ranken aus der Brust wachsen?", wollte Draco wissen und sah Blaise nun endlich in die Augen.

„Weiß nicht. Was für Ranken sind es? Dornenranken, Schlingpflanzen, oder die Maneater von Tante Minki?", scherzte, der Dunkelhaarige und kassierte einen bösen Blick, ehe er grinsend vorschlug, „Warum schaust du nicht in der Bibliothek nach, wenn es dir so wichtig ist?"

Schon war Draco aufgestanden und verließ die große Halle.

Hermione war nach dem Essen umgehend in die Bibliothek gegangen, um ihre Zusatzaufgaben zumachen. Sie wollte wieder mal an einem der abgelegenen Ecken, die so manche Schüler für andere Aktivitäten nutzen, als sie beinahe in Draco Malfoy hineinlief, der sich nach einem Buch in den oberen Regalen streckte.

„Oh, entschuldige.", nuschelte sie und zwängte sich an ihm vorbei. Unter normalen Umständen würde sie sich einen anderen Platz suchen, aber seitdem sie zusammen in diesem Raum waren, war nichts mehr normal.

„Ist nichts passiert.", murmelte der Blonde abwesend und blätterte in einem Buch.

Eigentlich ging es sie ja nichts an, aber…

„Was suchst du?"

„Eine Erklärung für eine Metapher.", gab Draco halb abwesend zurück und war schon wieder dabei das Buch zurück zu stellen.

Hermione erhob sich, nahm ein Buch aus einer Reihe und hielt es dem Blonden entgegen. „Das hier könnte helfen. Da geht es um Symbolen aus Mythen und Metaphern."

„Oh danke.", erwiderte Draco kurz angebunden, nahm sich das Buch und setzte sich auf den Fenstersims, um das Buch zu lesen. Hermione schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und machte sich endlich daran ihre Zusatzaufgaben zu machen. Es verging eine ganze Weile, ehe der Slytherin wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Was machst du da?"

„Zusatzaufgaben. Warum fragst du?", lautete die Antwort.

„Ach, nur so. Ist dir langweilig, dass du dir nach wie vor welches holst?"

„Was geht dich meine Arbeitsweise an.", murrte sie abweisend, ehe sie nachharkte, „Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast?"

„Nein.", meinte er und klappte das Buch zu, um es wieder zurückzustellen.

„Welche Metapher hast du gesucht?", wollte sie nun wissen und wandte sich ihm zu, da er nun direkt hinter ihr, mit dem Gesicht zum Regal, stand.

„Dornenranken, die aus der Brust wachsen, genau da wo das Herz liegt.", erwiderte er resigniert und schaute das hohe Regal empor.

„Autsch.", meinte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. „Das hätte ich dir auch so sagen können."

Schneller als sie schauen konnte, saß Draco neben ihr und verlangte, „Na dann, raus mit der Rede. Was bedeutet es?"

Sie hatte gerade den Aufsatz zu Ende gebracht und klappte das Buch zu. „Schmerz.", meinte das Mädchen, während sie sich erhob und das Buch zurückstellte. Draco drehte sich zu ihr und wiederholte ungläubig, „Schmerz?"

Hermione kehrte dem Bücherregal den Rücken zu und lehnte sich leicht daran, „Weißt du, Ranken haben viele Bedeutungen, aber in diesem Fall. Ich nehme an, dass es sich in dieser Metapher um dich handelt. Die Ranken, die aus der Brust wachsen… und dann noch direkt über dem Herzen… Wie hat diese „Metapher" genau ausgesehen?"

Draco wich kurz ihrem Blick aus, als hätte sie ihn ertappt. Er zögerte, bevor er sprach, „Die Ranken hatten sich um meinen Körper geschlungen, hielten mich in der Luft und bohrten sich in den Boden… dann war da noch eine Eisenkette…"

„Was? Eine Eisenkette auch noch?", echote das Mädchen, hielt jedoch den Mund, als er sie böse anblickte.

„Sie ging von der Mitte meiner Brust aus und führte zu einem Kerl mit verbundenen Augen, der rechts neben mir am Boden kniete. Er… hielt die Hände so vor der Brust, als würde er beten, aber eigentlich war er gefesselt. Uhm… die Eisenkette endete bei so einem Halsbandähnlichen Metallring, der um den Hals dieses Typen lag. Kannst du mir etwa erklären, was da alles bedeutet?", fragte der Blonde und seine Stimme zeugte davon, dass er an einer möglichen Antwort zweifelte.

Seine graublauen Augen verfolgten die Gryffindor, als sie zum Tisch ging und ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.

„Nun…", begann sie zögernd, ehe sie den Blick hob und mit fester Stimme sprach, „Die Ranken stehen ganz eindeutig für seelischen schmerz, der nicht nur sozusagen „dein Herz erfüllt" sondern es so sehr überlagert, dass er quasi schon „heraus fließt" – Stell dir einfach vor, die Ranken wären das Gefühl, dann verstehst du eher, was ich sage."

Draco machte „Mhm" nickte, legte zwar die Stirn in Falten, hörte allerdings weiterhin aufmerksam zu.

„Und dass sie in den Boden hineinwachsen… Vielleicht geht das Gefühl ja schon so sehr in die Tiefe. Wer weiß. Und die Kette. Uhm…. Wie sah der Kerl noch einmal aus, der an dich geb-" Hermione stutzte. „Sag bloß, es war der eine Mann, der so komisch daher geredet hatte und deinen Hass wollte."

Jetzt wich er deutlich ihrem Blick aus und kaute ganz untypisch für ihn – zumindest nach dem, wie Hermione ihn kannte – auf der Unterlippe herum.

„Jetzt verstehe ich!", rief sie aufgeregt aus, drosselte aber ihre Stimme, als sie merkte, wie laut sie geworden war. Unter ihrem Atem wisperte sie, „Der Typ hat doch gesagt, dass er an dich gebunden wäre. Und das ist er scheinbar wirklich. Wenn die Kette Mitten aus deiner Brust, und zwar hier-" Sie deutete auf eine Stelle, zwischen ihren Busen. „- raus kam, heißt das, dass er an deine Seele gebunden ist. Die Augenbinde… Die Fesseln… das bedeutetet, dass er ohne dich weder sehen, noch handeln kann! Und wenn du schon vom seelischen Schmerz so gelähmt bist, dass du nichts machen kannst, ist klar, dass ein mächtiges Gefühl in dir hervorrufen will, um dich und somit auch sich selbst zu befreien!"

Draco blinzelte erstaunt, „Wow! Du bist besser, als Holmes und Freud zusammen. Was du sagst, ergibt tatsächlich einen Sinn."

„Siehst du.", meinte sie grinsend und lehnte sich zurück, „Vertraue einer Gryffindor und du wirst sicher an dein Ziel kommen."

„Es sei denn, diese Gryffindor hat Höhenangst und wird beim Absturz bewusstlos.", erinnerte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und lehnte sich nach vorne.

Hermione nahm diese offenkundige Herausforderung an, lehnte sich ebenfalls nach vorne und sagte halb schnurrend, halb gehässig, „Na immerhin kann diese Gryffindor Auto fahren, sonst würden wir ganz schön Alt aussehen."

Draco beugte sich noch ein Stücken weiter über den Tisch und schnurrte, „Deine Neugierde kannst du auch nicht zügeln."

Hermione tat es ihm gleich, auf dass sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten, „Hauptsache der Herr überanstrengt sich so sehr, dass er in den günstigsten Momenten zusammen klappt."

„Ist das nicht egal?", wisperte der Blonde und überbrückte die letzten cm, die ihre Lippen von einander getrennt hatten.

Zunächst war Hermione vor Schreck erstarrt und wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Noch ehe sie zur Flucht ansetzen konnte, nippte er zärtlich an ihren weichen und höchst sensiblen, auf das sie alle Bedenken vergaß und auf diesen Kuss sogar einging. Eine Stimme wollte in Hermione aufschreien, als er mit der Zunge um Einlass bat, erstickte jedoch sofort im Keim, als sie bereitwillig ihre Lippen öffnete. Ein leises Keuchen entwich ihren rosigen Lippen, während seine warme weiche Zunge die ihrige massierte.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, obgleich nur wenige Sekunden vergingen, ehe der Blonde sich zurückzog. Ebenso wie Hermione, war er rot angelaufen. Er räusperte verlegen und erhob sich.

„Erm… danke für den Tipp.", stammelte er verwirrt, nahm bei seiner Flucht beinahe noch das Bücherregal mit, bevor er dann hinter demselbigen verschwand.

Die Frage „Oh-mein-Gott,-was-habe-ich-gerade-getan?!" kam bei der Gryffindor gar nicht erst auf, da sie sich selig seufzend auf ihren Platz setzte und weiterhin die Zusatzaufgaben mache.

Wie bereits erwähnt, war schon seit Tagen zwischen den Beiden gar nichts mehr normal.


	4. Vorgezogener Frühling

Also Leuchte, echt, ich respektiere euer Durchhalte vermögen, was diese FF betrifft. Ich habe sie noch einmal durchgelesen und bin draufgekommen, dass Kapitel 1 mit Fehlern gespickt ist. Zum Glück zeigt meine Betaleserin doch noch Interesse an dieser FF und schaut sich die Kapitel von nun an durch. ^^

_Marylein_: Es gibt genug das er nicht wissen darf, glaub mir. *g* Und… der Kerl…. Uhm… das wird noch erklärt… in... errr… Kapitel 7 ^^

_JauntyJack:_ Danke für deine Review^^

**Purity**

**4. Vorgezogener Frühling**

„Ach, komm schon. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass gestern nichts passiert ist, wobei du knallrot in unser Zimmer gestürmt bist.", quengelte Blaise, der Draco beim zerhacken der Brozülwurzel beobachtete.

„Es war nichts.", schnappte der Blonde gereizt und fragte sich zum Mal, warum er sich überhaupt von diesem besch-! Impuls hat leiten lassen. War er auf einmal übergeschnappt?! Dieses Mädchen einfach so zu küssen, das hätte in Auge gehen können!!! Aber das war ja nicht das schlimmste! Nein! Er wollte sie in diesem Moment nicht nur küssen, sondern auch mit ihr schlafen. SCHLA-FEN!!!!!!!! Letzte Nacht hatte er sogar von ihr geträumt, und das nicht gerade "sauber". Sie war eine Gryffindor und noch dazu von unreinem Blut!! Und das Schlimmste an dem Ganzen war, es war ihm egal. Doch das war nicht alles! Nein, auch seine Gedanken mussten ständig um sie kreisen!

_Ich armer Narr des Schicksals!_ hätte er jetzt verzweifelt geschrien, wären nicht so viele anwesend gewesen. Schließlich konnte er es sich nicht leisten seinen Ruf zu verlieren.

Wenn sie nicht direkt in der Reihe vor ihm sitzen würde, könnte er sich wenigstens auf den Unterricht konzentrieren!!!

„Uhm, Draco, ich glaube, wir brauchen neue Wurzeln.", merkte Blaise an und Dracos Blick fiel auf den fröhlich vor sich hin saftelnden Wurzelmatsch, den er fabriziert hatte.

„Nö, lass nur, ich gehe schon.", bot er an und war auch schon in die Zutatenkammer verschwunden. Er suchte nach dieser blöden Wurzel, die scheinbar Füße bekommen und sich irgendwo versteckt hatte, denn auf ihrem Platz stand sie nicht, als ihm ein angenehmer, wohlbekannter Duft in die Nase stieg.

„Oh, Draco, Hast du irgendwo, das Feronkraut gesehen?", fragte Hermione mit ihrer sanften Stimme, bei der Draco ein wohliger Schauer durch den Körper lief.

Seine Haltung bewahrend und ihr weiterhin den Rücken zukehrend nuschelte er, „Oben, drittes Regal, siebtes Glas von rechts."

„Ah, da.", rief sie aus und nahm das gesuchte Objekt an sich. Draco dachte schon, sie wäre weg, als sie seinen Namen rief.

Er „Hm"te nur, doch sie drehte ihn an der Schulter umdrehte, strecke sich und küsste ihn flüchtig. Dieser Kuss dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und war so leicht wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings, doch er reichte aus, um Draco völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen.

„Das war noch für gestern.", erklärte sie frech lächelnd. Dann bedachte sie ihn mit einem warmherzigen Blick und ging.

Draco lehnte noch einige Minuten danach am Regal und war nicht fähig, sich zu rührend, geschweige denn einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Der Vorhang wurde zur Seite gehoben und Blaise betrat die Kammer.

„Draco, was ist mit dir los, du bist so rot?"

Der Blonde hob langsam den Blick und stammelte hauchender Weise, „…eküsst…"

Blaise ob die Braue. „Wer Granger?"

Weder nickte Draco, noch antwortete er auf sonst eine Weise und dennoch zauberte sich ein überdimensionales Grinsen auf Blaise Lippen. „Du bist ja verliebt."

Umgehend erwachte der Blonde aus seiner Starre, wurde noch röter und stritt ab, „Bin ich nicht."

„Und wie du das bist."

„Nein, bin ich nicht!"

„Habt ihr gestern auch rumgeknutscht?"

„Blaise, du riskierst deine Gesundheit."

„Dann habt ihr geknutscht. Wer hat begonnen du?"

„Blaise."

„Natürlich du, immerhin bist du ja voll in die Kleine verschossen."

„Blaise! Klappe!"

„Und Action! - Nein, jetzt einmal im Ernst. War es gut?"

„Ich gehe!"

Als Draco sichtbar entnervt aus der Kammer trat, schauten ihn sechs Augenpaare fragend, eines wissend an. Wieder einmal rösliche Wangen bekommend, ließ Draco sich auf seinen Platz nieder und starrte alle – bis auf Hermione – mit einem bösen Blick an, worauf diese sich dann wieder ihren Aufgaben widmeten.

„Weißt du, was der hat?", flüsterte Weasley Hermione zu. Diese schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und setzte schließlich eine Unschuldsmine auf. Sie war ja so sü- Chrm! Chrm! Gerade hinsetzen! Den Blick auf den eigenen Platz richten! Und die Wurzel schnei- Wo ist die Wurzel?

„Hier! Die hast du vergessen.", sagte Blaise und legte Draco die Wurzel hin.

„Danke.", nuschelte dieser unter seinem Atem und begann diese nun zu schneiden. Trotz aller Ablenkungen wurde er Trank doch noch etwas und sie waren in die Mittagpause entlassen.

Draco verzichtete auf das Essen und ging lieber etwas frische Luft schnappen, obwohl der nächste Unterricht sowieso im Freien stattfinden würde. Es war angenehm warm, bzw. in der Sonne war es sogar heiß, weshalb der Blonde sich in den Kühle spendenden Schatten der Bäume stellte.

„Verfolgst du mich heute?", fragte eine bekannte Stimme und Draco schreckte fast weg, als er Hermione nur wenige Meter hinter ihm auf einem Felsen sitzend mit einem Buch auf dem Schoß und einem Apfel in der Hand erblickte.

„Uhm… nein…", gab er zurück und kam etwas auf sie zu. „Warum bist du nicht beim Essen?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen. Außerdem… ich esse.", merkte sie an und hob den angebissenen Apfel hoch.

„Aso. Ich gehe dann einmal lieb-", begann er und wollte sich abwenden, als sie Buch und Apfel bei Seite legte, sich erhob und auf ihn zukam, um ihn zu küssen.

Draco war zunächst überrumpelt und fürchtete, er wäre das Opfer eines bösen Streiches, aber er vergaß jeglichen Zweifel, als sie ihren zierlichen Körper an seinen lehnte und den Kuss vertiefte. Zögernd legte er seine Arme um sie, dann schloss er die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss mit so einer Begierde, als wäre er nach ihr völlig ausgehungert.

Ihre Zungen trafen auf einander und fochten einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf als gäbe es kein Morgen. Dann, nach einer Weile, die dem Blonden wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, unterbrachen sie den Kuss und Hermione fragte, „Magst du das?"

Angespannt keuchend nickte der Blonde hastig.

Sie wandte kurz den Blick ab, bevor sie ihm in die Augen sah, „Ich mag es auch. Ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwie… Ich mag dich einfach. Ich kann dich nicht mehr als Feind sehen und ich will es auch nicht. Ich weiß, dass Pansy sehr an dir hängt, aber dennoch… will ich… das wieder und wieder… machen…"

Ein leichter Rotschimmer hatte sich auf ihre Wangen gelegt und schlussendlich hatte sie ihren Blick wieder abgelenkt, da ihr der Augenkontakt und dieses Geständnis zu peinlich waren. Nun sah sie allerdings doch wieder schüchtern auf und fragte hauchend, „Wie siehst du das?"

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf Dracos Lippen und er legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange, ehe er sie in einen weiteren zärtlichen Kuss zog. Er wusste nicht, wohin das ganze führen sollte, oder ob Blaise mit seiner Behauptung am Ende doch noch Recht behielt. Genau genommen war das alles auch belanglos. Was für den Blonden nur zählte, war, dass er etwas mit diesem Mädchen teilen wollte, und dass sie genauso dachte, wie er.

„Dracy-kins!!!"; rief eine schrille Stimme und Draco fuhr zusammen. „Dracy, wo bist du?!"

Hermione schaute den Blonden überrascht an, der sich nun scheinbar wieder etwas zu entspannen begann, als Pansy weitergegangen war, und flüsterte, „Ich kann diese Kuh nicht ausstehen."

Ein leises Kichern verließ Hermiones Lippen. Sie legte sich eine Hand über den Mund, um es zu dämpfen, während Draco nicht erfreut zischte, „Das findest du auch noch lustig, was? Weißt du, wie anstrengend die sein kann, wenn sie einmal auf eine Woche bei mir zu Hause eingeladen ist? Da kann ich noch nicht einmal aufs Klo gehen ohne, dass sie mir gleich nachdackelt."

Das Kichern entwickelte sich zu einem Glucksen, welches sie nun an Dracos Brust zu ersticken versuchte. Muss ja eine sehr witzige Vorstellung abgeben. Ein Draco, der Walter Claus heimsucht und eine Pansy ins Dackelfrom, die ihm Schwanz wedelnd hinterher rennt. Wenn er ihr nun auch noch die Türe vor der Nase zuschlug – was er sonst immer zu tun pflegte (warum sonst, sollte ihre Nase wohl so platt gedrückt sein) – war er mit dieser Vorstellung zufrieden.

Pansy entfernte sich wieder mehr und Draco drückte Hermione leise schnaufend an sich. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren fragte er sich sehr wohl, warum er das alles machte, das Mädchen so nahe an sich ran ließ, obwohl er sie eigentlich verabscheuen sollte. Und dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als so zu handeln. Lag es daran, dass sie ihm etwas gab, was er so sehr brauchte?

„Das ist seltsam…", sagte sie leise, „ich… habe gar nicht den Drang wegzugehen… oder dich von mir zu stoßen… warum nur…?", wisperte sie und schmiegte sich noch mehr in die Umarmung hinein. Auch Draco hatte gemerkt, dass sich eine innerliche Ruhe in ihm ausbreitete, sobald er ihr näher kam, als müsste er nicht mehr suchen, als wäre er bereits am Ziel angekommen.

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Hermione hatte sich auf den Stein gesetzt und Draco sich hinter sie, so dass sie sich an ihn anlehnen konnte. Sie hatten den Apfel geteilt und lasen beiden in dem Buch, welches Hermione mitgenommen hatte. Scheinbar war es doch nicht so langweilig, wie Draco angenommen hatte, denn als sie umblättern wollte und er die Seite noch nicht durchgelesen hatte, rief er, „Warte. Ich bin noch nicht fertig."

„Du musst schneller lesen.", feixte Hermione grinsend.

„Oder du langsamer.", gab Draco zurück und biss vom Apfel ab.

„Komm, wir müssen ohnehin zum Unterricht.", erinnerte sie und räumte das Buch weg.

„Juhu, was gebe ich mir zu erst „Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe", oder „Runenkunde".", schnaubte er verächtlich und war den Apfelputzen achtlos in den Wald.

Überrascht wirbelte Hermione herum und sagte erstaunt, „Aber die Fächer finden gleichzeitig statt."

Zur Antwort zog Draco den Zeitumkehrer an der Kette unter seinem Hemd hervor, woraufhin Hermione einmal ungläubig lachte und ebenfalls einen Zeitumkehrer zum Vorschein brachte.

„Und ich dachte schon, ich alleine wäre so wahnsinnig einpaar Fächer mehr zu belegen."

„Ich muss wohl wahnsinniger sein, den ich habe alle verfügbaren Fächer des belegt und möchte sie alle mit einem „Ohnegleichen" abschließen."

Hermione verfiel. „Was? Aber das sind so viele Fächer... und dann auch noch mit der Bestnote… Warum-?"

„Lange Geschichte kurzer Sinn. Ich habe mit meiner Großmutter gewettet.", erklärte er und richtete seinen Mantel etwas.

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin ein großer Junge. Ich schaffe das schon.", sagte er süffisant grinsend, ehe er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte und zu „Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" vorging.

Wenige Tage später fanden sich alle wieder einmal ach so freiwillig in dem abgelegenen Klassenzimmer ein.

„Wie schön, dass ihr alle da seid. Heute habe ich etwas ganz besonderes mit euch vor, doch zu nächst möchte ich euch etwas Erfreuliches mitteilen.", schwafelte Belinda und strahlte in die miesmutige Runde. „Ich habe euren Familien alle möglichen Materialien zukommen lassen, damit sie die gesamte Familie vorstellen und das zeige ich dann cirka in einem Monat."

„WAS?! NEIN!", schrien Draco, Weasley und Potter im Chor und waren aufgesprungen.

„Die Dursleys sind niemanden zumutbar, somal sie mich wieder schlecht dastehen lassen werden.", prostetierte Potter.

„Meine Tante ist so peinlich, dass wir sie kaum zu uns einladen.", wimmerte Weasley gequält.

„Und meine Großmutter möchte keiner kennenlernen. Die ist Luzifer persönlich!! Von meinen Tanten und Cousinen möchte ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Das ist der reinste Hühnerstall!", rief Draco aufgebracht.

„Der Hühnerstall… wie du die Frauen in einer Familie nennst… hat die ganze Gruppe über die Weihnachtsferien zu dir nach Hause eingeladen. Es kann kommen, wer will.", säuselte Belinda und Draco verfiel.

„Das ist ein Witz.", schnappte er fassungslos.

„Nein, ist es nicht.", gab Belinda grinsend zurück.

„Gut, ich bleibe über Weihnachten in Hogwarts.", knurrte der Blonde und setzte sich demonstrativ wieder hin, während so manch andere ernsthaft überlegten diese Einladung anzunehmen.

„Deine Mutter hat gesagt, dass sie über die Ferien nach Hogwarts kommen, wenn du nicht nach Hause willst.", warnte die Psychologin.

„Alle?", wollte der Blonde wissen und schaffte es somit ungewollt, dass alle im Raum verstummten.

„Ja, alle. Dein Vater, deine Mutter, deine Großmuter, deine 10 Onkel und 10 Tanten, nicht zu vergessen deine 15 Cousinen."

Obwohl Draco in seinem Sessel zusammen gesunken war und sich eine Hand über die Augen gelegt hatte, wusste er genau, dass ihn mindestens 50% der Anwesenden ungläubig anstarrten und Blaise breit grinste.

„Okay, ich fahre heim.", schnaubte er kleinlaut und hoffte, dass das Thema bald gewechselt wurde.

Belinda war seiner gnädig, machte Potter und Weasley noch klar, dass auch ihre Familien auch Videos zusammen stellen. Na ja, zumindest Weasleys Familie, bei den Dursleys konnte man sich nicht s sicher sein.

„Gut, kommen wir zum eigentlichen Thema unserer heutigen Sitzung. Ich habe eure Familien gebeten mir einpaar Fotos aus von euch zu schicken, damit wir euch noch besser kennenlernen können. Zuerst sollt ihr einmal erraten wer, wer ist und dann kann die betreffende Person noch einen Kommentar dazu abgeben. Klar soweit? Gut dann beginnen wir."

Sie legte ein Bild auf, auf dem Mann einen Jungen mit roten Haaren erkannte. Er befand sich mit seinen rothaarigen Geschwistern in einem Raum und konnte sie mit einander Spielen sehen, während sich die Zwillinge im Hintergrund stritten.

„Das ist Ron.", bemerkte Hermione grinsend. Betroffener grunzte nur einmal zustimmend und das nächste Bild wurde gezeigt.

Man sah ein blondes Mädchen, dass dem einen blonden Mädchen zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Sie trug ein langes Kleid mit Rüschen und Spitzen und hielt einen Spitzensonnenschirm in den Händen. Ihr langes Haar reichte ihr fast bis zum Hintern. Mit einem arroganten Blick sah sie in die Kamera, ehe sie divenhaft das Gesicht abwandte

Plötzlich begann Blaise dämlich zu lachen und die anderen rätselten, wer das sein könnte, da sie doch nicht so ein Mädchen in ihrer Gruppe hatten. Draco verpasste Blaise einen festen Hieb in die Seite, sankt tiefer in seinen Stuhl und legte sich seine Hand vors Gesicht.

„DAS IST MALFOY!", schrie Brown schließlich überrascht und Draco hätte sie am liebsten geköpft.

„Das stimmt.", bestätigte Belinda, deren Kopf in den Gedanken des Blonden ebenso das rollen lernte.

Warum hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl dass ihn alle anstarrten? – Hey, hatte da jemand gekichert?!

„Warum sollte Malfoy so was machen?", fragte Finnigan und Draco hörte an seiner Stimme deutlich, dass er grinste.

„Warum? Weil ich, wie so oft in meiner Familie, als Junge diskriminiert wurde und mich dem einfach nur entgegenstellen wollte.", knurrte der Blonde deutlich peinlich berührt und wagte es sogar, wieder aufzusehen.

„Und was war bitte so diskriminieren, dass du sogar ein Kleid anziehst?", gluckste Potter sichtlich erheitert.

„Ein Fotowettbewerb nur für Frauen.", murrte Draco.

„Und Draco hat den ersten Platz gewonnen.", versicherte Belinda und erhielt einen Deathglare.

„Deine Haare waren aber nicht echt, oder? Du hast sicher mit einem Trank oder so getrickst.", kicherte Patil.

„Doch waren sie.", brummte Draco. Seine Laune war jetzt auf jeden Fall im Keller abgetaucht.

Es waren noch lachkrampfartiges Gelächter zu hören, dann wurden weitere Bilder gezeigt. Es gab darunter einpaar, die Dracos Aufmerksamkeit erregten, wie das von Finnigan, als er sein Gesicht im Babybrei versenkt hatte, Pansy, die mit einem süßen kleinen Hundchen spielte, Potter, der alleine vor einem mit Regentropfen benetzten Fenster saß, Pansy, die mit einem weinerlichen Blick an Draco klebte, während fünf von Dracos Cousinen (die älteren) um sie herumstanden und böse guckten, Hermione, die gerade mit Bauklötzen spielte und süß in die Kamera guckte.

Beim letzten Bild fühlte Draco etwas in sich aufflackern, konnte aber nicht sagen, was es war.

„Nun gibt es nur noch ein Bild. Ich habe mit mir gerungen, ob ich es wirklich zeigen sollte, da es einen falschen Anschein erwecken könnte. Da mich aber Dracos ältere Cousinen gebeten haben, es zu zeigen, tue ich es doch.", meinte Belinda und Draco hatte Bedenken, ob er a) aus dem Raum türmen sollte, b) die Kugel mit einem Zauber sprengen sollte, oder c) da sitzen und wahrscheinlich vor Scham vergehen sollte. Er entschied sich für c und versuchte sich ein zureden, dass es nicht so schlimm sein würde. Was er allerdings zu sehen bekam, war alles andere als „harmlos".

1. Das Bild wurde in der Vogelperspektive gezeigt.

konnte ein Bett sehen, in dem Draco zentriert lag, schlief und nichts weiter anhatte, bis auf eine halbgeöffnete Jeans, auf das man noch schön die schwarzen Shorts sehen konnte

3. Zu seiner Linken lag seine zwei älteste Cousine, Leony, und hatte sich an ihn angekuschelt

4. Zu seiner Rechten lag seine älteste Cousine, Valery, und hatte sich an ihn angekuschelt

5. Schräg link von ihm hatte seine dritt älteste (und fast gleich alte) Cousine, Mary, ihren Kopf auf die linke Hälfte seiner Lenden gelegt, dort, wo man normalerweise seine Hosentasche sehen würde und ihre Hand lag fast auf seinem Schritt

6. auf der anderen Seite an derselben Stelle hatte die viert älteste Cousinen (die knapp ein halbes Jahr jünger als er war), Michelle, ihren Kopf gebettet und ihre Hand ruhte ebenfalls fast auf seinem Schritt

7. bei der Fußseite des Bettes lag nun die fünft älteste Cousine (die um ein Jahr jünger war), Nathalie

8. Die Mädchen waren leicht bekleidet, sprich, trugen entweder Negligés oder gleich nur Unterwäsche (so wie Leony und Valery)

Draco war schon lange nicht mehr so rot geworden, wie in diesem Augenblick und er rutschte mit seinem Sessel zurück, als wollte er sich hinter Blaise verstecken.

„Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht.", verteidigte er sich.

„Genau. Draco, ist noch Jungfrau.", verkündete Blaise fröhlich lächelnd.

Chrm… wollte er sterben?

Draco, der nun von vielen breit grinsend angestarrt wurde, überlegte und nickte einmal, dann zog er Blaise eine kräftig hinten drüber.

„STRONZO!!! Roba da matti che tu sei un grande strozo!!! Ti parlo che non parli per il tema!!!", fluchte er und niemand, bis auf Blaise verstand ihn. (IDIOT!!! Es ist nicht zu fassen, dass du so ein riesiger Vollidiot bist!!! Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du nicht über dieses Thema reden sollst!!!")

„Ma, dai! Nessuno deride di ti.", winkte Blaise ab. (Ach, komm! Niemand lacht über dich.)

„Ma va a cacare!", schnaubte der Blonde, durchquerte den Raum und schaute jeden böse an, der ihn verwundert angaffte. (Verpiss dich!)

„Potrei dicogli che ti amo una Gryffindor.", schnarrte Blaise und Draco blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er hörte die Schüler darüber tuscheln, ob sie sich nicht verhört hatten und Draco tatsächlich in eine Gryffindor verliebt ist. (Ich könnte ihnen sagen, dass du eine Gryffindor liebst.)

„Che cosa sai.", zischte der Blonde und verließ erhoben Hauptes den Raum. (Was weißt du schon.)

„Okay, ich hatte nicht geplant, dass sich das ganze so entwickelt…. Erm… Na gut… kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt…"

Es waren einige Stunden vergangen. Draco hatte sich in eines der Glashäuser verkrümelt und das Nachtmahl ausfallen lassen. Er und Blaise stritten hin und wieder, aber so sehr, wie vorhin haben sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gestritten. Ihm ist klar, dass er niemals etwas über seine Knutscherei mit Hermione ausplaudern würde, aber dass er behauptet hatte, dass Draco sie liebt und sie das hören konnte… das wollte Draco einfach nicht von ihm gesagt bekommen.

„Hey, da bist du ja. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht.", meinte Hermione, die die Türe hinter sich schloss und neben Draco zwischen den Pflanzen Platz nahm.

„Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht, falls du Hunger haben solltest.", sagte sie lächelnd und überreichte ihm ein kleines Päckchen voll mit guten Essen.

„Und das ist niemand misstrauisch geworden, als du damit rausgegangen bist?", fragte er mit gehobener Braue und nahm das Päckchen entgegen.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und versicherte, „Die vermuten eh alle, dass ich deine Laison bin."

„Laison? Müssten wir dazu nicht mit einander schlafen?"

Als er merkte, was er da eigentlich von sich gab, lief er rot an.

„Uhm. Ich meine…"

„Ich bin auch noch Jungfrau."

„Was?" Draco blinzelte verdattert.

„Wenn es dir besser geht, wenn du das weißt. Ich bin auch noch Jungfrau.", wiederholte sie und sah ihm dabei in die Augen.

Draco versank für einen Augenblick in diesem Haselnussbraun, schreckte jedoch hoch, als sie plötzlich zu kichern begann.

„Was-?"

„Du bist so süß.", meinte sie sanft lächeln, bezog sich dabei auf seinen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick, was er allerdings nicht checkte.

„Komm her.", wisperte sie, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Ihre weichen Lippen trafen auf einander, der Kuss wurde zunehmend innig und leidenschaftlicher, gleich einem erhebenden Rausch, der von beiden Besitz ergriff.

Hermione legte sich, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, auf den erdigen Boden zurück und zog den Blonden mit sich. Draco, der nun über ihr kniete, konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und ließ eine Hand unter ihre Bluse gleiten. Die Fingerkuppen wanderten über den flachen, weichen Bauch immer höher und höher, während auch ihre Hände unter sein Hemd glitten und seinen Rücken entlang strichen.

Ein starkes und forderndes Gefühl bemächtigte sich Draco seiner. Seine Lippen wanderten über ihren Hals, zuerst hinab zur Halsbeuge, dann hinauf zu dem Ohrläppchen, an dem er zärtlich knabberte, um ihr ein erregtes Keuchen zu entlocken. Völlig unerwartet hob sie ihr Bein und rieb mit den Knie sachte über seinen Schritt, woraufhin ein leises Stöhnen seinen rosigen Lippen entwich.

Nun verspürte er einen Hunger nach mehr und war dabei ihre Bluse aufzureißen, um ihre zarte Haut zu liebkosen.

„Sind Sie sicher, dass sie Ihre Handschuhe hier vergessen hatten?", fragte Longbottom jemanden, der gerade auf dem Weg zur Türe dieses Glashauses war.

Draco und Hermione erstarrten vor Schreck. Ihnen wurde erst jetzt bewusst, was sie da eigentlich taten und was das für Folgen haben würde, wenn man sie so entdeckte. Schließlich konnte man sie von der Türe aus sehr gut sehen. Rasch richteten Sie ihre Kleidung und verschwanden im Dickicht der Pflanzen und das nicht zu spät, denn wenige Sekunden darauf riss Prof. Sprout die Türe auf.

„Ich bin mir sicher- Ach, nein, es war das andere Glashaus.", stellte sie fest, nachdem sie ihre Handschuhe auf den Arbeitstischen nicht gesehen konnte und ging wieder raus. Die Stimmen entfernten sich.

„Merlin, war das knapp.", keuchte Draco.

„Und wie.", stimmte Hermione zu, die mit gespreizten Beinen auf Dracos Schoß saß. Ihr Blick fiel auf seinen Schopf und sie sagte, „Du hast da ein Blatt in den Haaren."

Das musste er wohl ausgerissen haben, als sie ins Pflanzenreich geflohen war. Jedenfalls entfernte es Hermione und warf es auf den Boden, ehe sie grinsend meinte, „Wolltest du Peter Pan spielen?"

„Wer?", harkte er verwirrt nach, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Schopf, „Ist nicht so wichtig. Wir sollten, wenn wir überhaupt noch wollen, unser erstes Mal besser planen."

Dracos Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von blass auf rot.

„Ich mein, man sollte uns nicht dabei erwischen. Oder willst du dein erstes Mal mit jemanden anderen machen?", fragte sie und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Err… erm…", stammelte er peinlich berührt und überrumpelt, brachte aber nicht mehr über die Lippen.

„Nein? Das dachte ich mir.", sagte sie grinsend. Bevor Draco noch zu Protest ansetzten konnte, hob sie sein Kinn an und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. In diesem Moment, so kitschig es auch klingen mochte, hoffte er, dass dieser Augenblick auf Ewig andauern würde.


	5. Süße Träume

**An Marylein:** Ich sage nur soviel… viel Alkohol…

**Purity**

**5. Süße Träume**

Die folgenden Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge. Blaise hatte sich bei Draco entschuldigt und ihn zur Versöhnung zu einer Umarmung gezwungen, es kursierten weiterhin Gerüchte über Draco Hermione, doch die Beiden waren sich seit dem Vorfall im Glashaus nicht mehr so nahe gekommen. Hin und wieder hatten sie sich zusammen unter einen abgelegenen Baum gesetzt und etwas gelesen, bzw. sie hat gelesen, er hat auf ihren Schoß geschlafen (Ja, so viel zu lernen kann schlauchen), oder die saßen auf ihren Stammplatz in der Bibliothek und machten Aufgaben, oder lernten. Manchmal versuchte Draco sogar über diesen gefährlichen Mann, oder den anderen, der an ihn gebunden war zu informieren, aber seine Mühen blieben erfolglos.

So kam es, dass sie wieder einmal ein Buch über die Geschichte von irgendjemand las und er mit dem Kopf auf ihrem Schoss lag und schlief, während Blaise auf die Zwei zukam.

„Na, schläft er wieder?", fragte er leise seufzend und ließ sich neben Hermione nieder.

„Sieht man ja.", meinte sie und schloss das Buch, hörte allerdings nicht auf Draco im Nacken zu kraulen. „Hat er die Nacht wieder durchgelernt?"

„Ja, ich konnte kaum schlafen.", erwiderte Blaise und gähnte verhalten. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er einpaar Fächer canceln soll, aber er hört ja nicht auf mich."

„Er hat halt scheinen Stolz. Immerhin will er die Wette nicht verlieren.", erinnerte das Mädchen und musste schmunzeln, als der Blonde etwas im Schlaf murmelte.

„Welche Wette?"

Ohoh! Hatte Draco das Blaise nicht erzählt? Und wenn schon. Dann wäre er halt im schlimmsten Fall böse auf sie. Sie wusste schließlich, wie sie ihn wieder besänftigen konnte.

„Die Wette mit seiner Großmutter. Er soll alle möglichen Fächer des mit einem „Ohnegleichen" bestehen."

„Er soll was?!"

Blaise verfiel. Draco hatte der Gryffindor zwar nie so wirklich von seiner Familie erzählt, aber immerhin wusste sie, dass er seine Großmutter hasste, und dass sie ihn auch hassen musste. Wie musste es wohl sein, wenn man einen Feiertag, wie Weihnachten mit einem Menschen verbringen musste, der einen aus tiefsten Herzen hasste? Das wollte Hermione sich gar nicht erst vorstellen.

„Na ja, in cirka zwei Monaten lernst du das Biest eh kennen. Ich nehme an, du wirst bei Draco schlafen?"

Was sollte dieses anzügliche Grinsen?

„Schon, aber das kann dir doch egal sein, oder? Hast du niemanden, dem du nachlaufen kannst?", schnappte sie mit geröteten Wangen und schlug das Buch wieder auf.

Es legte sich ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf Blaise Lippen, als er gestand, „Nein. Die einzige die ich je liebte ist tot."

Überrascht sah Hermione auf den Ring, den Blaise an einer Kette unterm Hemd hervorgezogen hatte und sich ansah.

„Du.. sie… ihr ward verlobt?", hauchte sie schockiert und Blaise nickte, dann wollte sie noch wissen, „Mit ist da etwas aufgefallen, zwischen ihr und Draco…" Wieder nickte er. „Was, wirklich? Oh Merlin! Aber er-!"

„Hat sie und alles was mit ihr zu tun hatte verdräng. Einschließlich meiner Wenigkeit."

„Autsch.", wimmerte Hermione mitleidsvoll. „Was macht er nur für Sachen."

Sie konnte nicht anders, an ihn etwas hochzuheben, hinüber zu rutschen und ihn an ihre Brust zu drücken. Der Blonde schien dies sofort anzunehmen, da er seine Arme um ihre schlanke Taille legte und sich in die Umarmung kuschelte.

„Wenn man euch beiden so zusieht könnte man glatt neidisch werden. Dennoch. Ihr seid ein süßes Paar.", beglückwünschte Blaise sie lächelnd und wuschelte Draco sanft durchs Haar, welche nur leise schnaufte.

„Wir sind kein Paar.", widersprach das Mädchen ehe sie hinzufügte, „Wir mögen uns nur, das ist alles."

„Ach, so sehr, dann ihr eure frühere Rivalität gegen heiße Küsse und Kuschelaktionen getauscht hab? Wenn willst du hier verarschen? Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass ihr in einander-"

Bevor Blaise den Satz beenden konnte, hatte Hermione ihm den Mund zugehalten und sah ihn halb bittend halb ängstlich an.

„Bitte sprich es nicht aus. Wenn du es sagt, könnte es wahr werden. Es könnte alles zerstören, weil …"

„Ihr schlicht und einfach schiss davor habt euch eure Gefühle einzugestehen? Es würde euch niemand fressen, käme es heraus. Meine Güte, ihr seid freie Menschen. Genauso, wie man dir nicht verbieten kann ihn zu lieben, kann man mich nicht davon abbringen nach wie vor ein Mädchen zu lieben, das seit ca. 9 Jahren tot ist. Und glaub mir, meine Muter hat schon oft versucht, meine Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Mädchen zu lenken."

„Wie ist es passiert?", fragte die Gryffindor schließlich und begann Draco wieder im Nacken zu kraulen.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und gab zu, „Niemand bis auf Draco weiß genau, wie es passiert ist. Wir wissen nur, dass sie damals abgestürzt ist. Vielleicht war es Suizid, vielleicht auch nur ein Unfall. Wir wissen es nicht. Der Einzige, der es weiß wurde so sehr von seinem Gewissen gequält, bis er zusammengebrochen ist und alles verdrängt hatte. Weißt du... ich habe es gesehen. Sein altes Zimmer. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer so krank sein könnte, aber irgendjemand hatte mit Blut Wörter wie „Mörder", „Du bist schuld" und „Du hast die getötet" auf die Wände geschrieben."

„Oh mein…", wisperte Hermione und ihre Stimme erstarb.

Selbst Blaise erschauderte, als er fort fuhr, „Ich war nur einmal dort, aber die Atmosphäre in diesem Raum war so schrecklich, dass ich schon nach wenigen Sekunden geflohen bin. Natürlich… erinnert Draco sich an sein altes Zimmer nicht und der Flügel des Hauses darf seit je her nicht mehr betreten werden."

„Wie kommt es, dann du mir davon erzählen kannst? Hast du nicht einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet?", fragte sie verdattert und legte den Kopf schief.

„Zu dem Schwur wurde ich gezwungen. Außerdem… darf ich nur Draco nichts davon erzählen.", meinte er mit einem verstohlenen Lächeln, welches Hermione nur erwidern konnte.

„Und sie ist der Schlüssel, huh? Wie heißt sie eigentlich?"

„Emily.", wisperte der Junge und ein verträumtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

„Emily.", wiederholte Hermione leise und hauchte Draco einen Kuss auf den Schopf. Wieder stieg in ihr dieses warme Gefühl auf, welches sich zusehend in ihrer Brust ausbreitete. War es tatsächlich Liebe? Wie fühlte sich Liebe überhaupt an und… konnte man sich so schnell in einen Menschen verlieben, denn man kaum kannte? Und das auf Grund eines einfachen Kusses?

Nein, das würde doch viel zu schnell gehen. Noch dazu war es für Hermione nicht üblich sich so schnell in jemanden anderes zu verlieben. Nein, das konnte keine Liebe sein. Aber was war es dann? Dieses Gefühl der Verbundenheit, der Wärme und Ruhe. Das hatte sie noch nie bei einem anderen Menschen empfunden. Vor allem nicht so intensiv.

Langsam sickerten Worte zu Dracos Bewusstsein durch und hörte dass Hermione mit jemanden unterhielt. Da ihre Stimme relativ ruhig war, nein sogar vergnügt klang, musste ihr wohl Blaise Gesellschaft leisten. Weiters vernahm er einen regelmäßigen Herzschlag, spürte eine angenehme Hand in seinem Nacken, die ihn sanft kraulte und merkte, dass er nicht mehr lag, sondern saß und an jemanden – zweifelsohne Hermione – gelehnt war.

Mit einem wohligen Schnaufen legte er beide Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie leicht an sich.

„Oh, Morgen Draco. Hast du gut geschlafen?", wollte das Mädchen wissen und Draco brummte müde. Er lag eindeutig zu gut dafür, als dass er aus seinem Schlummerzustand raus wollte, auch wenn es bereits kalt wurde.

„Wir sollten rein, bevor wir uns noch verkühlen. Immerhin haben wir schon bald Winter.", schlug Blaise vor, doch Draco brummte unwillig und drückte Hermione noch mehr an sich. Würden sie jetzt reingehen, hieße das, dass sie sich trennen müssten und das wollte er nicht. Am liebsten hätte er sie einfach in sein Bett mitgenommen und wäre dort wieder eingeschlafen. Das Leben konnte ja so ungerecht sein.

„Komm schon. Wir sehen uns morgen ohnehin wieder.", bot die Gryffindor an, bereute allerdings im gleichen Moment ihre Worte, da ihr klar wurde, dass auch sie nicht die Nacht alleine verbringen wollte. Ein schweres Seufzen verließ ihre rosigen Lippen. Das ganze war wohl doch komplizierte, als sie es angenommen hatte.

„Junge Liebe.", gluckste Blaise altklug, während er sich erhob, um zum Schloss zurückzuwandern.

Unwillig schaute Draco in Hermiones Augen, schoss die seinigen für einen Augenblick, als sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.

„Müssen wir wirklich schon gehen?", fragte Draco miesmutig und fühlte sich so, als würde er sich wie ein kleiner quengelnder Junge benehmen.

„Wir können uns treffen. Um elf. Im 7. Stock gegenüber dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten.", hauchte sie mit zunehmender Aufregung und Draco nickte rasch.

Natürlich wurde er ebenfalls nach und nach aufgeregter, je mehr Zeit verging. Er ging bereits in Raum nervös auf und ab und wurde immerzu von Blaise verarscht, der sein Tun beobachtete. Schließlich vergrub er sich in seinen Lernunterlagen. Nach halb elf schlich er sich mit Blaise besten Glückwünschen aus dem Kerker und stieg in den 7. Stock hinauf. Unterweg währe er dreimal beinahe erwischt worden, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab am Bestimmungsort anzukommen und eine glückliche Hermione mit einem flüchtigen Kuss zu begrüßen.

Sie zog ihn durch in einen Raum und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Draco schaute sich erstaunt in dem Zimmer um, das nun mehr einem Schlafzimmer glich, somal ein riesiges Doppelbett in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

„Gefällt es dir?", wollte sie wissen und strahlte in förmlich an.

„Schon, wo sind wir?" Sein Blick fiel auf die Kerzen, welche alle das Zimmer spärlich erleuchteten, aber keine unangenehmen Duft verbreiteten.

„An einem Ort, der nur uns beiden gehört.", erklärte sie schmunzelnd und zog ihn zum Bett. Beide ließen sich darauf nieder und mit einem Mal war eine seltsam angespannte Atmosphäre da, die beide unruhig mache.

„Ich sollten schlafen, immerhin bin ich schon ziemlich müde.", schlug Draco vor, um die Stille zu brechen und sie nickte. Bevor sich nur einer von ihnen entkleidete, stellten sie schon einmal fest, dass sie nicht zum Umziehen hatten. Sie gaben sich einen Ruck und beschlossen in Unterwäsche zu schlafen, wobei so mancher scheuer Blick zum Körper des Anderen wanderte, während beide sich auszogen.

Schlussendlich lagen sie unter der Decke und das Licht wurde gelöscht. Jetzt war Draco noch nervöser, als in den Stunden zuvor. Er hätte sogar beinahe erschrocken aufgeschrien, als sie flüsterte, „Komm her."

Ihrer Aufforderung folgend, drehte er sich auf die Seite und rutschte etwas zu ihr. Kurz darauf spürte er ihre warme Hand, die in seinen Nacken glitt, um ihn dann dort sanft zu kraulen. Ein leises seliges Seufzen verließ seine Lippen und er schloss seine Augen. Die Anspannung wich nach und nach aus seinem Körper und er spürte, dass er zunehmend müde wurde. Er legte einen Arm um Hermiones Taille und merkte, wie schwer dieser nach kurzer Zeit wurde. Irgendwann war er so entspannt, dass er in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüber glitt und nicht einmal mitbekam, dass Hermione ihm den Rücken kehrte, auf das er sie löffelte.


	6. Zwischen Himmel und Hölle

**Marylein: **Ich habe dieses Kapitel schon vor längerer Zeit geschrieben. Sollte ich wieder zu oft „und" eingefügt haben, dann tut es mir leid. Ich hatte keine Zeit jetzt noch einmal drüber zu lesen.

**Nachtdrude:** Unanständiges? Neh.. das kommst noch *bg*

**Purity**

**6. Zwischen Himmel und Hölle**

Der nächste Morgen brach an und sanftes Sonnenlicht drang durch die farbenfrohen Fenster in das Zimmer. Es hüllte alles in dem Raum, auch das große Bett, in dem zwei schlafende Personen lagen, in eine wärmende Helligkeit. Abermals vergrub Draco seine Nase in Hermiones weiches Haar, rümpfte sie jedoch als vereinzelte Strähnen ihn kitzelten.

Er öffnete seine Augen und erblickte Hermione. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er sie langsam auf den Rücken rollte und ihr einpaar neckische Locken aus dem Gesicht strich. Er legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und fuhr mit dem Daumen behutsam über ihre empfindlichen Lippen, worauf sie leicht zuckte. Schmunzelnd beugte er sich über sie, um ihr einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

Sein Blick wanderte etwas tiefer, so wie seine Küsse auch. Nie hätte er vermutet, dass ihre prallen Busen so wunderbar weich sein würden und genoss das Gefühl auf seinen Lippen in vollen Zügen. Allerdings weckte er dadurch auch Hermione auf.

„Na, sind wir auf Erkundungstour?", erkundigte sie sich mit erhobener Braue und er legte sich zu ihr hoch.

„Wenn dem so wäre, ist das denn so schlimm?", schnarrte er in üblicher Malfoy Manier, aber mit einem Grinsen, das charmanter nicht sein hätte können.

„Mal sehen, was du dazu sagst.", meinte sie grinsend und griff ihm ohne Vorbehalte in den Schritt, worauf er erschrocken und laut keuchend zusammenfuhr und zunächst einmal nichts dazu sagte.

„Sprachlos?", säuselte sie mit leichter Häme, bewegte die Hand ganz wenig, während er sich mit schnell pochenden Herzen versteifte.

„Uh, das geht aber schnell.", bemerkte sie überrascht und schaute direkt in Dracos hochrotes Gesicht. Der Junge verkniff sich soeben jeden Laut, der aus seiner Kehle dringen hätte können, und da gab es verdammt viele davon. Es war für ihn peinlich und aufregend zugleich, dass Hermione ihn auf diese Weise berührte, und dass er binnen kürzester Zeit auf diese Berührungen reagierte.

„Was machst du da?", keuchte er erregt und seine Stimme zitterte, wie sein restlicher Körper auch. Er empfand das als Schwäche und erbärmlich, aber er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Vor allem nicht, als Hermione mit ihrer Hand flink unter seine Shorts fuhr.

„Dich erkunden.", hauchte sie mit einer zitternden Stimme und begann die bebende Hand, welche sie um sein steifes Glied gelegt hatte, auf und ab zu bewegen. Draco fielen automatisch die Augen zu und ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, während er sein Becken der wohltuenden Hand entgegen schob. Mit einem Mal schaltete er völlig ab. Da waren nur mehr dieses gute Gefühl und sein stoßweises Stöhnen, welches zunehmend den Raum erfüllte.

In seinen Lenden baute sich in unbekannter Druck auf, der nicht unangenehm war und immer stärker wurde, je länger Hermione ihre Hand auf und ab bewegte. Sobald er diesem Druck nicht mehr Stand hielt, entlud er sich mit einem Mal und er ergoss sich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen. So schnell wie das Gefühl gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder, aber die Befriedigung blieb.

„Und? Gut?", fragte Hermione, als sie die bekleckerte Hand wieder zurück zog und sie mit einem Zauber reinigte. Draco nickte mit geschlossenen Augen und war fast schon wieder dabei weg zu dämmern. Das war also sein allererster Höhepunkt. Phew! Er war schon lange nicht mehr so herrlich entspannt, so „jeder-einzelne-Muskel-lockert-sich"- entspannt.

„Oh, Feenstaub noch mal! Wir kommen noch zu spät zum Unterricht!", rief Hermione aufgebracht, die wohl gerade auf die Uhr, oder sonst was gesehen hatte.

„Unterricht, klar…", nuschelte Draco und kippte in einen leichten Schlaf hinüber.

Schlafen… das tat er übrigens auch nicht einmal zehn Minuten später in Professor Mc'Gonagalls Unterricht. Auf seinem Pult. Am helllichten Tag. Wo ihn jeder sehen konnte und auch jeder sah. Muss ich noch erwähnen, dass Blaise breit grinste?

„Mr. Malfoy!", zeterte Prof. Mc'Gonagall und knallte den verstaubten Wälzer in ihrer Hand neben seinem Kopf auf den Tisch. Draco schreckte umgehend hoch und japste, „Ich bin wach!"

„Das will ich auch hoffen.", schnaubte Prof. Mc'Gonagall und ging samt Buch wieder nach vorne, während manche Schüler leise glucksten und viele von ihnen, wie Blaise dämlich grinsten.

„Was in dieser Nacht wohl nicht viel geschlafen.", mutmaßte er breit grinsen und stupste den Blonden leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite.

„Doch, ich habe genug geschlafen.", erwiderte Draco leise und lehnte sich müde auf seine Hand. Er musste wirklich sehr dagegen ankämpfen, dass ihn die Augen nicht noch einmal zu fielen. Deshalb floh er in der Pause geradezu aus dem Raum und in den nächsten Unterricht – _Zauberkunst_ – wo er allerdings wieder flach lag.

Wenigstens war Professor Flittwick noch so freundlich und erkundigte sich nur, ob Draco krank war, ließ ihn jedoch schlafen und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort. Auch in _Geschichte der Zauberei_, was zum Glück über zwei Stunde ging, konnte Draco auf prima schlafen. Was hierbei allerdings nahezu alle Schüler taten.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, denn sehr bald hatten sich alle Slytherins und Gryffindors des 7. Jahrganges im abgelegenen Raum eingefunden. Belinda war noch nicht da, weshalb die Meisten Gossip ausübten. Zum Teil ging es um das kommende Thema der Sitzung, zum anderen über das neue mögliche Liebespaar.

„Draco, wo warst du die Nach über?", schnappte Pansy plötzlich, als dieser den Raum betreten hatte.

Der Blonde blinzelte sie verwirrt an und merkte, dass plötzlich alle zu ihm schauten. „Äh, bitte was?"

„Ich habe dich genau gesehen!", schnappte die kleine Klette und stemmte beide Fäuste in die Hüften. „Du bist kurz vor Elf verschwunden und dann nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Wo warst du?!"

„Was geht dich das an? Bist du meine Mutter, oder was?", schnarrte er verächtlich und schob sich an ihr vorbei.

Sie wirbelte zu ihm herum und schrie, „Gib's zu! Du warst bei diesem Flittchen!"

Kam es Draco nur so vor, oder war es wirklich so leise im Raum, das man eine Nadel fallen hören hätte können. Gemächlich drehte er sich zu ihr um und höhnte, „Süße, das einzige Flittchen, das ich hier sehe, steht genau vor mir."

Ein lautes „UUUUUHHH!" wanderte durch den Raum. Wutentbrannt stapfte Pansy auf Draco zu und verpasste ihm mit der flachen Hand eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Bastard!", fauchte sie erzürnt und ging auf ihren Platz.

„Was ist hier los?", forderte Belinda bestürzt zu wissen, die gerade noch die Ohrfeige mitbekommen hatte.

„Nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, sonst nichts.", winkte der Blonde ab und ließ sich neben Blaise auf dem Stuhl nieder.

„Okay.", murmelte die Frau perplex, ehe sie zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkam. „Eure Eltern haben mir bereits die Videos geschickt und ich muss sagen, dass sie großartig geworden sind."

Eine weitere Stunde verging, in der sie viel über Thomas, Finnigan, Pansy, Bullstrode und Longbottom gelernt haben.

Thomas wuchs in London bei seiner Mutter und seinem Stiefvater auf, da sein leiblicher Vater die Familie verlassen hatte. Thomas hat einige Halbbrüder und -schwestern.

Finnigan war irischer Abstammung, sein Vater war ein Muggel, seine Mutter eine Hexe. Er ist unter „normalen" Umständen aufgewachsen.

Pansy war ein Einzelkind und hat einen Teil ihrer Kindheit mit Draco verbracht – was für den Bonden nichts Neues war. Allerdings wurde allen anderen bewusst wie sehr sie gegen Leony, Valery, Mary, Michele und Nathalie um Draco gekämpft hatte, der allerdings kein Interesse an ihr zeigte. Es gab eine Szene in diesem Video, wo fast alles Mädchen selig geseufzt haben: Pansy wurde von den fünf Cousinen wieder einmal ausgebootet und blieb alleine weinend am Boden sitzen, als Draco vor ihr auftauchte und vor ihr in die Hocke ging. Er sagte etwas zu ihr und strich ihr sanft durchs Haar. Dann erhob er sich und bot ihr mit einem warmen Lächeln, das man sonst von ihm nicht kannte, seine Hand, die sie unsicher guckend annahm.

Bullstrodes Vergangenheit war wie die eines jeden Kindes, das mit Magie aufgewachsen war. Sie war ein Einzelkind, sonst gab es keine gravierenden Einzelheiten, bis auf das sie Blaise kennengelernt hatte, doch dieser war ihr äußerst kühl gegenüber.

Longbottoms Familien Drama wurde nur kurz angeschnitten, wo bereits jeder wusste, was seinen Eltern zugestoßen war. Ansonsten sah man halt wie er mit seiner Großmutter lebte.

„Gut kommen wir zum nächsten Video.", flötete Belinda gut gelaunt und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Glaskugel.

„_Ist das Teil schon an?", hörte man eine junge weibliche Stimme und die Kamera wurde so gedreht, dass man ein wunderschönes Mädchen mit langen dunklen Locken erblickte, Valery. _

„_Hi Leute, Tante Zissy hat von einer gewissen Belinda dieses coole Teil bekommen und hat es Leony und mir geschickt, da wir im Videos fabrizieren besser sind als sie."_

„_Komme ich ins Fernsehen?", quiekte eine kindliche Stimme und ein kleines Mädchen drängte sich ins Bild._

„_Mann, Angelina, mach einen Abgang.", knurrte Leony, die ihre kleine Schwester aus dem Bild drängte und sich somit neben Valery präsentierte. „Das ist Sache der Großen."_

„_Das ist fies. Immer macht ihr so tolle Sachen und schließ Brithany, Sarah, Melory, Lucy, Ann, Debby, Viola, Theresa, Vanessa und mich aus!"_

„_Musst du nicht noch Hausaufgaben machen, oder so?", murrte Leony sichtlich genervt._

Einige im Raum grinsten breit.

„_Das sage ich Mama!", motzte Angy, auch Angelina genannt, und lief auch dem Zimmer._

„_So, wir sollten jetzt weiter machen.", meinte Valery und fügte grinsend hinzu, „In einer Stunde holt mich Jack ab."_

„_Wer? Der, der deine Mutter für eure Haushälterin gehalten hat, oder der der Draco verprügelt hat." Leonys Blick wanderte in die Kamera, „Ups! Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Können wir das bitte schneiden?"_

_Es folgte tatsächlich ein Schnitt und man sah die Malfoys bei einem beschaulichen Abendessen, bei dem alle mit solch einer Grazie das Essen zu sich nahmen, als hätten sie einen live Auftritt und müssten die Haltung wahren._

„_Am Besten wir zeigen an Hand eines Abendessens wir uns innerhalb der Familie verhalten und dann gehen wir auf Einzelheiten ein.", sagte Valery, deren Stimme nur zu hören war._

„_Beginnen wir am Besten mit dem Highlight.", schlug Leony vor. „Draco und unsere Großmutter."_

_Die Kamera schwenkte zu den Beiden, die direkt neben einander saßen. _

_Die Großmutter begann, „Dass du noch lebst, bei dem wenigen Essen, das du zu dir nimmst."_

„_Aber Großmutter, ich lasse dir doch extra so viel über, damit du dich überfressen und schneller den Löffel abgeben kannst. Immerhin wollen deine Kinder etwas erben.", schnarrte Draco mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und schob sich einpaar Erbsen in den Mund._

Einige Schüler stutzten, Draco sank tiefer in seinen Sessel.

„_Nicht doch.", meinte die Großmutter. „Dummheit vor Grazie."_

„_Alter vor Schönheit.", gab Draco höflich zurück und Narzissa, die zu seiner Linken saß, verschluckte sich beinah an ihrem Wein._

„_Du wirst immer frecher!", schnappte die Alte._

„_Von wem ich das wohl geerbt habe… Sag, wie ist es in der Hölle? Kuschelig warm?"_

_Leony verschluckte sich an ihrem Wein und kaschierte das Lachen mit lautem husten._

„_Du Teufelsbrut!", knurrte sie leise._

„_Hey, du hast meinen Vater Lucius genannt. Das erinnert so an Luzifer…", erwiderte Draco süffisant grinsend und prostete Valery zu._

_Das Bild veränderte sich und man sah wieder die beiden Cousinen. _

„_Ich liebe diese Wortgefechte.", gluckste Val._

„_Es gibt nur eines, wo Draco mir persönlich leid tut.", sagte Leony und das Bild wechselte wieder. Man sah einen leeren Gang, der schon bald von einem abgehetzten Draco im Laufschritt durchquert wurde. Mit etwas Abstand liefen ihm seine 10 jüngeren Cousinen, die nicht älter als 10 Jahre alt waren, hinterher und schrien Worte wie „Heirate mich!" „Nein, mich!"_

_Wenige Sekunden später, sah man Draco an einem Luster stehen, während seine jüngeren Cousinen versuchten an ihn ranzukommen. Ein Bild weiter und man sah ihn in einem Geheimgang verschwinden. Unterdessen liefen die Kleinen an dem großen Wandteppich vorbei. Etwas später wurde der Blonde zu Fall gebracht und alle 10 Mädchen schmissen sich auf ihn. Narzissa ging am Gang vorbei und erblickte ihren verzweifelten Sohn._

„_Hilf mir!", rief er._

_Auf ihren Lippen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus und sie ging weiter._

„_MOM!", schrie er ihr hinterher doch es nützte nichts._

_Wieder wechselte das Bild und man sah Valery und Leony, die sich weglachten._

„Haha.", murrte Draco angesäuert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„_Manchmal wird er auch von unseren Müttern zum Babysitter degradiert.", kicherte Leony und ein Schnitt folgte._

„_Draco, pass, bitte, auf Brithany, Sarah und Melory auf.", meinte eine der Tanten und schob die drei Mädchen in seine Richtung._

_  
„Was-?", keuchte er, doch da kam schon die nächste Tante._

„_Und auf Lucy."_

"_Bitte auch auf Ann und Debby."_

„_Aber-", versuchte er abzuwehren, als auch schon die nächste Tante kam._

„_Hier sind Viola, Theresa und Vanessa. Spiel mit ihnen Bitte, solange ich mit den anderen shoppen bin."_

„_Nein…", haucht der Blonde verzweifelt, drehte sich zu seinen jüngere Cousinen um und lächelte nervös. _

„_Ich kenne da ein ganz tolles Spiel.", meinte er, während er langsam rückwärts ging. „Das geht so… Ihr nehmt einen Ball und – Ein rosa Drache!", rief er plötzlich aus, wirbelte herum und flüchtete sobald die kleinen überrascht und neugierig aus dem Fenster gesehen haben. Schnell kam die Meute drauf, dass er sie reingelegt hatte und lief ihm laut schreiend hinter her._

Im Klassenzimmer lagen alle vor lachen. Nur Draco guckte finster.

„_Alles in allem, haben wir alle viel Spaß.", meinte Valery. _

_Es flackerten viele Szenen auf, die entweder zeigten, wie sie zu sechst über eine große Wiese ritten, Draco mit einer seiner älteren Cousine in einem großen Saal tanzte, die Tanten an Draco ein Kleid absteckten und er dann genervt protestierend ging, die fünf älteren Cousinen zu einem Lied tanzten, sie zu 16t auf der Wiese lagen und zum Nachthimmel hinauf sahen und wie Draco auf der Couch lag, auf ihm seine jüngste Cousine (4 Jahre)lag und beide schliefen._

_Ein letzter Schnitt zu Leony und Valery folgte und beide sagten im Chor, „Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr uns ja in den Weihnachtsferien besuchen. Wir würden uns sehr darüber freuen."_

Das Video endete und die Schüler begannen sich angeregt über einen möglichen Besuch zu unterhalten.

„Klingt ja vielversprechend.", sagte Belinda grinsend und ging zum nächsten Video über. Irgendwie war Draco froh, dass sie nicht weiter auf dieses Video eingingen, da ihm das ganze wirklich peinlich war. Er hatte die halb fassungslosen, halb belustigten Gesichter seiner Mitschüler gesehen, während er mit seiner Großmutter stritt, oder die Kleinen ihn durch die Gänge jagten.

Wenigstens lernte er Hermiones Familie besser kennen und merkte, dass ihre Eltern freundlich, aber auch streng waren. Sein Blick fiel auf sie. Ein sanftes Lächeln zierte seine rosigen Lippen, ohne dass er es selbst mitbekam. Ebenso entging ihm, dass ihn Patil entgeistert anstarrte, Brown sanft in die Seite knuffte und zu Draco nickte.

Draco schaute zu Blaise auf, als dieser ihm ins Ohr flüsterte „Pass auf deine Blicke auf. Du wirst beobachtet."

Sein Blick kreuzte den von Patil und Brown, die mit angehaltenem Atem zu ihm rüber gafften. Die Mädchen sahen schnell wo anders hin, wohl wissend, dass die da auf eine wahre Informationsgoldgrube stoßen waren. Leise seufzend schüttelte der Blonde seinen Kopf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Videos zu.

_Draco…_

Hauchte plötzlich eine Stimme und er schaute erschrocken auf.

_Draco…_

Wisperte die Stimme erneut. Ihm fiel auf, dass sanftes Licht durch den Türespalt zum Hologrammraum strahlte.

_Komm zu mir… bitte…_

Die verwunderten Blicke der Anderen ignorierend, erhob er sich und schritt durch die Türe, gefolgt von einem besorgten Blaise. Sobald die Türe ins Schloss fiel, erkannten die Zwei, dass sie auf einer Blumenwiese standen. Vereinzelte Blüten wirbelten durch die Luft, ein Wispern erfüllte da Gebiete und da stand sie.

Einige Meter von beiden Jungen entfernt stand das Mädchen, Emily, und hatte ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt. Ihr langes goldgelocktes Haar fiel ich locker über die Schultern und das weiße Kleid wehte sanft im Wind.

„Emily.", krächzte Blaise, der seine Augen geweitet hatte. Sie drehte sich lächelnd zu den Zweien um und Draco stockte der Atem. Er kannte sie, da spürte er. Auch wenn er keine Erinnerungen an sie hatte. Er kannte sie!

„Emily!", rief Blaise und lief zur ihr, während Draco zu tiefst schockiert und von einer überwältigenden Trauer erfüllt auf die Knie sank.

Er konnte nicht anders. Er musste seinen verklärten Blick abwenden und ließ so manche Haarsträhnen in sein Gesicht fallen. Warum tat das nur so weh?

„Emily, nein! Geh nicht!", hörte er Blaise wimmern und alle Blüten verschwanden. Der Himmel wurde trostlos und grau.

_Du bist noch nicht so weit… aber wir werden uns wiedersehen… bedenkt beide… Draco.. Blaise… ich bin immer bei euch…_

Blaise schluchzte in der Ferne. Draco erhob sich und ging mit gesenktem Blick auf seinen besten Freund zu, während hinter ihm, das Gebilde erschien, das sein Seelenleben widerspiegeln sollte.

„Wir sollten gehen… Blaise…", meinte er mit monotoner Stimmer und ließ die Haare weiterhin, wie ein Vorhang, vor seinen Augenhängen.

Der Dunkelhaarige reagierte nicht, sondern versuchte sich scheinbar wieder zu beruhigen.

„Blaise…", wiederholte Draco erneut und seine Stimme klang für ihn selbst so fern.

Schniefend und sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel wegwischend, erhob Blaise sich und nuschelte, „Entschuldige. Ich wollte nicht, dass du das sehen musst."

„Ist schon okay. Wir sollten gehen.", sagte er mit einer dünnen Stimme, ergriff Blaise Handgelenk und führte ihn weg von diesem Raum, als sie sich plötzlich auf einem Friedhof befanden und zwischen den Gräbern hindurch gingen.

„Wohin führst du mich?", erlangte Blaise zu wissen, der nun wieder Herr seiner Gefühle war und sich verwirrt umsah.

„Draco?", harkte er nach, doch der Blonde reagiere nicht. Stattdessen erhaschte Dracos jüngeres „Ich", dass sich von einer Gruppe gelöst hatte und weinend an ihnen vorbei lief, Blaise Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du sollst nicht trauern, du sollst hassen!!", schrie auf einmal ein in schwarz gekleideter Mann, dessen feine, aber auch spitzen Gesichtszüge man gut erkennen konnte, auch wenn ihm schwarze Haarsträhnen über seine violetten Augen hingen, und riss den Blonden, wie eine Marionette, an sich.

In einer fließenden Bewegung holte er einen Dolch mit einer schwarzen gläsernen Klinge unter seinem langen Mantel hervor und rammte ihn in Dracos Brust. Der Junge riss entsetzt seine Augen auf und stieß einen langen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus, während von allen Himmelrichtungen ein schwarzer Nebel angezogen wurde, der in die kleine Kugel am Ende des Griffes und somit auch in Dracos Körper hinein floss.

Das Ganze ging so schnell, dass Blaise nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte. Der Man und die Umgebung verschwand und man sah den Hologrammraum in seiner natürlichen Form. Blaise lief auf Draco zu, der bewusstlos am Boden lag und öffnete hastig sein Hemd, um eine klaffende Wunde vorzufinden, aber da war nichts. Nicht einmal ein Kratzer.

„Was in Merlins Namen hat er mit dir gemacht?", hauchte Blaise besorgt.


	7. Erwachen

Mit etwas Verspätung gebe ich euch jetzt das 7. Kapitel zu lesen. Nur so... im nächsten Kapi erfährt ihr, wer das Mädchen, Emily, ist, bzw. war. Nur so. Viele Fragen werden jetzt geklärt.

**Purity**

**7. Erwachen**

Zwei Wochen waren seit dem Vorfall in Hologrammraum vergangen. Zwei Wochen in denen Draco im Krankenflügel lag und nicht aufwachte. Ein Rat wurde abgehalten, um festzustellen, was passiert war und wie sie ihm aus seiner derzeitigen Lage helfen können. Hermione verbrachte fast jede Nacht an Dracos Seite und wurde von Harry, Ron und Ginny gedeckt, da sie die Drei in ihr Geheimnis eingeweiht hatte. Klar. Ron wollte das alles anfangs nicht akzeptieren, aber Ginny konnte ihn mittlerweile schon zur Raison bringen, so dass er nun voll und ganz hinter der Braunhaarigen stand.

Zum Glück war Hermione nicht ganz alleine, da ihr Blaise oftmals Gesellschaft leistete und immer wieder etwas zu essen brachte. Selbst Madame Pomfrey hatte ihren Bitten nachgegeben, auch während der Nacht in Krankenflügel bleiben zu dürfen, womit nun die gesamte Lehrerschaft inklusive Belinda über die Laison zwischen den Beiden bescheid wussten.

Madame Pomfrey bat Hermione nur, in einem der Betten, anstatt am Stuhl zu schlafen und erlaubte ihr sogar in Dracos Bett zu schlafen, da es offensichtlich war, dass Hermione jetzt wohl kaum Lust auf sexuelle Aktivitäten hatte.

So kam es, dass eines Nacht, in der Hermione Draco wieder einmal in ihre Arme gezogen hatte, dass er aufwachte und sich ängstlich und panisch umsah.

„Sch… sch…", beruhigte ihn Hermione, die durch sei plötzliches Hochfahren aus dem Schlaf geschreckt war, und kraulte ihn zur Beruhigung im Nacken. „Du bist in Sicherheit. Ich bin bei dir."

Diese Worte schienen ihre Wirkung nicht zu verfehlen, da er sich wieder hinlegte und sogar an sie ankuschelte.

„Wo sind wir und was ist passiert?", fragte er, ohne je das Zittern aus seiner Stimme verbannen zu können. Sie zog ihn noch enger an sich und berichtete ihm von den Ereignissen der letzten zwei Wochen. Stillschweigend lauschte er ihrer sanften melodischen Stimme und ließ sich von dieser und den sanften Berührungen so sehr einlullen, dass er beinahe wieder eingeschlafen wäre.

„Was glaubst du, war dieser Nebel?", erkundigte er sich matt, nachdem sie geendet hatte.

„Weiß nicht. Hass? Auf jeden Fall nichts Gutes. – Wie fühlst du dich eigentlich?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Draco?"

Sie versuchte einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen und musste anhand der entspannten Gesichtszüge feststellen, dass er ins Land der Träume abgetauchte war. Ein frustriertes Schnaufen verließ ihre Lippen. Wenigstens war er aus dem Koma erwacht.

„Siehst du. Habe ich es dir nicht gesagt? Die zwei haben etwas mit einander.", tuschelte eine weibliche Stimme, die Patil ähnlich klang.

„Oh, sie sind ja so süß. Wenn ich doch nur einen Fotoapparat da hätte.", quiekte Brown verzückt.

„Könnt ihr auch nur einmal die Klappe halten?"; murrte Draco und setzte sich gähnend auf. Beide Mädchen erstarrten. „Außerdem… was macht ihr hier und das so früh?"

„Err. Erm…", stammelte Brown und lief rot an

„Wir wollten nur sicher gehen, ob die Gerüchte stimmen?", bekräftigte Patil.

„Gerüchte, die ihr selbst in die Welt gesetzt habt?", schnarrte der Blonde und hob müde eine Braue. „Kommt, macht einen Abgang und erzählt niemanden was davon, dass Hermione bei mir schläft, dann verfluche ich euch nicht."

Patil und Brown tauschten Blicke, dann forderte Patil, „Wenn du uns zwei Fragen ganz ehrlich beantwortest, gehen wir und erzählen niemanden davon."

„Und wenn doch, verhexe ich euch.", drohte er gähnend und fügte hinzu, „Spukt schon aus, was wollt ihr wissen?"

Die Tage zogen vorüber und Schnee bedeckte das Land. Die Dächer des Schlosses sahen so aus, als hätte sie jemand mit Staubzucker angepudert und dicke Flocken fielen langsam gen Erde, wo sie mit der weißen Masse eins wurde. In den Kaminen brannte unentwegt Feuer, so dass niemand froh und auch in der Bibliothek war es kuschelig warm.

„Sag endlich, welche Fragen die Zwei dir gestellt haben.", drängte Hermione den Blonden, der ihr gegenüber saß und Aufgaben machte. Er hatte ihr zwar davon erzählt, dass die beiden da waren, und dass er sie mittels der Beantwortung zweier Fragen zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Nicht jeder schaffte es ausgerechnet die größten Klatschmäuler von ganz Hogwarts ein Geheimnis für sich zu behalten, falls sie das überhaupt schon einmal getan hatten.

„Nein.", entgegnete Draco grinsend und schaute zu ihr auf, als ihm etwas eingefallen war, „Zu Weihnachten kommst du eh mit zu mir, oder?"

„Das kann ich dir erst verraten, wenn du mir sagst, was sie dich gefragt haben.", schnurrte sie schelmisch grinsend und beugte sich leicht über den Tisch.

„Oh, dann muss ich dich wohl dazu bringen.", erwiderte er mit einem charmanten Grinsen und ging um den Tisch herum, um sie aus dem Stuhl zu heben und zum gepolsterten Fenstersims zu tragen.

„Draco!", keuchte Hermione überrascht, als dieser an ihrem Hals knabberte ihren Oberschenkel entlang, bis unter ihren Rock, fuhr. In den letzten Wochen/Tagen war er doch etwas mutiger geworden und hatte daher keine Bedenken, als er seine Hand unter ihren Schlüpfer schob. Da war es wieder, dieses alles einnehmende kaum zu bändigendes Verlangen mit Hermione zu schlafen.

Er dämpfte ihr leises Stöhnen mit einem Kuss, während er unbeholfen mit einem Finger über diesen kleinen Hügel (Kitzler) strich. Scheinbar tat er das Richtige, doch ihr unterdrücktes Stöhnen, die weiche, geschmeidige Haut unter seinen bebenden Fingern und die Art, wie sie ihm ihren Körper entgegendrückte, beraubten ihn nahezu seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

Hermione verschränkte beide Hände in seinem Nacken, als wolle sie sich an ihm festhalten und spreizte die Beine. Als Draco mit dem Finger tiefer wanderte und in sie eindringen wollte, zuckte sie mit dem Becken weg und murrte leise. Das hieß dann wohl, dass er Sex vorerst vergessen konnte. Dafür überrasche sie ihn, als sie mit einer Hand sanft über seinen Schritt rieb und ihm somit in einen Moment der Wonne vergessen ließ, dass er weitermachen sollte.

„Willst du das nicht lieber im Bett fortsetzen? Hier kann man uns jeder Zeit erwischen und ich werde, ehrlich gesagt, langsam nervös.", gestand sie an seinen Lippen wispernd, schaute ihn dabei vielsagend in die Augen.

„Welches Bett meinst du?", fragte er mit gehobener Braue. Man konnte ihm seine Erregung deutlich ansehen.

„Na unseres. Im Raum der Wünsche."

„Hä?"

„Im siebten Stock."

„Aso, der. So nennst du ihn also.", schloss er und hätte fast laut aufgestöhnt, als sie nochmals über seinen Schritt rieb.

Hermione grinse lediglich und machte weiter, anstatt wie abgemacht mit ihm in den Raum er Wünsche zu verschwinden. Flink öffnete sie seine Hose und ging vor ihm in die Knie. Alarmiert weitete der Blonde, der nun so rot wie eine Tomate war, die Augen und keuchte panisch, „Mione, nicht hier! Was wenn uns jemand-! Uhnnn!"

Verdammte Schei***! Was machte sie nur mit ihm. Hilflos dieser Situation gegenüber seiend, suchte er an den Regalen halt und presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund. Schei***! Seit war er da so verdammt empfindlich?! Ihre heiße Zunge, die immer wieder über die sensible Spitze glitt, raubte ihm fast den Verstand, auf dass er sei Gestöhn bald nicht mehr drosseln konnte.

„Hermione…", hauchte er mit einer ungewohnt rauen Stimme und vergrub eine Hand in ihrem seidigen Haar.

„Du bist so laut.", merkte sie grinsend an, als sie ihm ein weiteres wohliges Stöhnen entlockte.

„Wundert es dich?", zischte er leicht angespannt und erstarrte, als er Schritte hörte, die sich ihrem Plätzchen näherten. Jemand zweiter kam zu der ersten Person hinzu.

„Na, Süße, wohin willst du?", hörte Draco Blaise schnurren.

„Ich wollte nur ein Buch-", begann er zartes Stimmchen, doch scheinbar brachte Blaise sie irgendwie zum Schweigen und die Schritte entfernten sich wieder.

Noch ehe Draco reagieren konnte, hatte Hermione über ihn einen Schweigezauber gelegt und ihre Tätigkeit wieder aufgenommen. Nun konnte er rückhaltlos stöhnen, ohne dass je ein Ton aus seinem Mund drang und er tat es auch. Schon bald wurden seine Knie weich und er rutschte zu Boden, nahm dabei versehentlich einpaar Bücher mit.

Doch diese waren für ihn belanglos, da sein Blick nur auf Hermiones Schopf gerichtet war, welcher sich in seinem Schoß auf und ab bewegte. Seine Augen waren von einem Lustschleier verhangen. Ein letztes Mal kreuzten sich ihre Blicke, bevor er den Kopf in den Nacken warf und kam.

Wieder einmal fühlte er sich angenehm matt, obgleich seine Position nicht gerade die Angenehmste war. Er hob träge sein Becken, unterdessen zog sie ihm wieder die Hose samt Boxer an. Nachdem sie den Zauber von ihm genommen hatte, wollte sie ihn in den Arm nehmen, doch er protestierte, weil er gerade etwas Abstand brauchte. Daher begann Hermione ihn im Nacken zu kraulen, worauf Draco sich willig in ihre Arme begab und für eine unbestimmte Zeit lang einschlummerte.

Es war bereits dunkel, als Draco wieder aufwachte. Hermione hatte ihn die ganze Zeit mit einem seligen Lächeln in den Armen gehalten und ihm durchs Haar gestreichelt. Sie genoss diese Momente so sehr, dass sie sich wünschte, sie würden ewig andauern.

„Abend.", wisperte sie sanft lächelnd und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Abend, Mione.", gab er verschlafen zurück und zog sie in einen zärtlichen Kuss. Es hatte sich in zwischen viel zwischen den Beiden geändert. Es war nicht mehr so, dass sie irgendwie herum knutschten. Nein, in jedem Kuss, den sie teilten, steckte tiefste Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit.

Das zeigten sie auch, wenige Sekunden später, als wie in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett im Raum der Wünsche lagen und sich dort zärtlich küssten. Draco strich ihr sanft durchs Haar, unterdessen ließ Hermione ihre Hände seinen Rücken auf und ab gleiten. Sie hatten das Licht gelöscht und die Kerzen angezündet, auf dass auf die Stimmung etwas romanischer, bzw. beschaulicher wurde.

Abermals strich der Blonde Hermione durchs Haar, stupste ihre Nasenspitze mit seiner an, hauchte einen schmetterlingszarten Kuss auf ihre rosigen Lippen. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst, seit wann er ihr so sehr verfallen war, er spürte einfach nur diese Sehnsucht nach ihrer Nähe… ihrer Stimme… ihrem Körper…

Ihre Blicke trafen auf einander und die Zeit schien für wenige Augenblicke still zu stehen. Sie wussten, was jede ihrer Gesten aussagten, wenn sie sich nun küssten, oder zärtliche Berührungen mit einander austauschten.

Draco versank geradezu in Hermiones haselnussbraunen Augen, als er leise wisperte, „Ich… ich glaube, ich liebe dich…"

Eine Anspannung war greifbar und für einen Moment fürchtete er schon, sie würde vor ihm zurückschrecken, doch sie legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und flüsterte, „Ich liebe dich auch."

Ihr nächster Kuss war weniger scheu, sondern viel mehr voller Leidenschaft und Begierde. Hierbei ging es nicht mehr um Sex oder Küsse. Es ging um sie und ihre Gefühle, die sie für einander empfanden, und dass sie sich nun nicht länger zurückhalten wollten und konnten. Diese Beziehung, die zwischen ihnen entstanden war, bedeutete ihnen viel. Sie war sozusagen unbezahlbar.

Wenige Tage später fand wieder die wöchentliche Sitzung statt, an die sich nun alle gewöhnt hatten. Heute mussten sie nicht Gruppenarbeiten leisten und sahen auch keine Videos. Nein, sie gingen alle zusammen in den Hologrammraum, wo sie kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien eine Feier veranstalteten.

Der Raum war nun nicht mehr leer und mit weißen Quadraten ausgelegt (so sieht er in seiner natürlichen Form aus) sondern mit Holz ausgelegt. In ihm standen eine Futons, Sitzkissen und große Couchen und ein Kamin, in dem Feuer leise vor sich hinknisterte. Natürlich hingen aus so einige Mistelzweige in Raum verstreut und auf einer langen Tafel standen Tabletts mit Essen, sowie Schüsseln mit einer alkoholfreien Fruchtbowle.

„Ich sollte wohl vielleicht noch erwähnen, dass ihr wegen den Mistelzweigen aufpassen solltet. Wen zwei Menschen darunter stehen, müssen sie sich küssen, da sie ansonsten für 2 Stunden mit einem magischen Seil aneinander gebunden sein werden.", warnte Belinda kichernd und holte sich dann ein Glas von der Bowle.

Zur Abwechslung einmal gut gelaunt verteilten sich alle in den Raum und genossen diese kleine Feier, als plötzlich ein leises Flirren zu hören war.

„Oh, oh, Seamus und Parkinson stehen unter einem Mistelzweig.", gluckste Brown und die zwei besagten Schüler liefen knallrot an. Pansy kniff ihre Augen und überließ es Finnigan sie zu küssen, doch dieser stand nur perplex da und wäre mit Sicherheit geflohen, wüsste er nicht, dass er dann für ganze 2 Stunden an sie gebunden wäre.

„KussKussKussKuss…!", feuerte die Meute Finnigan und Pansy an, die ihn nun einen ungeduldigen Blick zuwarf, ihn am Kragen packte und zu sich hinunter zog. Die Meute grölte, doch Draco entging nicht, das der Gryffindor sich zu entspannen begann und den Kuss tatsächlich erwiderte.

Erstaunt wechselte der Blonde mit Hermione vielsagende Blicke, als sie schließlich zu einem der Mistelzweige nickte. Draco lief rot an und schüttelte hastig den Kopf, worauf sie zu grinsen begann und mit den Lippen ein „Du bist so süß!" formte.

Irgendwie war Draco jetzt nach etwas hochprozentigen, aber die Bowle musste ja antialkoholisch sein. Blöde Schulregeln! Frustriert nippte er an seiner doofen Bowle.

„Warum stellst du dich nicht mit ihr unter einen Mistelzweig? Ich sehe dir doch an, dass du es willst.", fragte Blaise mit einem wissenden Lächeln, ohne Draco anzusehen. „Sieh dich um. Ihr seid nicht dich einzigen."

Draco wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Raum zu und er erkannte, dass tatsächlich viele Gryffindors und Slytherins „zufällig" zusammen unter einen Mistelzweig standen und flüchtige, bis hin zu heißen Küssen austauschten.

Seinen Becher abstellend protestierte er, „Vergiss es. Mich kriegst du nicht, daz- UAH!"

Schon hatte Blaise ihn zu Hermione, die gerade zum Buffet wollte, geschupst, auf dass er sie zu Boden riss.

„Oh, hallo. Wo kommst du her?", wollte sie wissen und blinzelte ihn perplex an.

„Uuuuh! Malfoy und Granger _liegen_ unter einem Mistelzweig.", rief ein Gryffindor und Draco weitete die Augen.

Bitte was?!

Sein Blick wanderte nach oben, wo tatsächlich so ein verteufeltes Teil hing. Toll! Wenn er nun aufstehen wollte, würde das bedeuten, dass er sich unter dem Zweig wegbewegte und sie an einander gefesselt waren. Bescheuerte Blaise! Das würde er ihm noch büßen!!

„Kommt schon, wir wollen einen heißen Kuss sehen.", grölte einer der Slytherins und Draco spüre die 26 Blicke, die sich in seinen Rücken bohrten. Wo war eigentlich Belinda, wenn man sie einmal brauchte?!

„Ich könnte auch aufstehen.", schlug er vor, doch Hermione hob belustig die Braue.

„Um dann für ganze zwei Stunden an mich gefesselt zu sein?", fragte sie mit einem lasziven Unterton in der Stimme und laute Pfeife waren zu hören. Warum musste ausgerechnet jetzt Dracos Gesicht wieder eine rote Ampel spielen, wo ihn doch jeder sah?

Völlig überraschen stützte sich Hermione auf ihren linken Ellenbogen, legte eine Hand in Dracos Nacken und zog ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss. Mit einem Mal hatte er seine gesamte Umgebung ausgeschalten und ließ sich fallen, sprich er schloss seine Augen und erwiderte sanft diesen Kuss.

Ihm entging völlig wie still es um sie herum wurde, als er sich aufsetzte, Hermione mit sich zog und ihren Kuss inniger werden ließ, indem er mit seiner Zunge zärtlich um Einlass bat. Zum Schrecken vieler gewährte das Mädchen diesen und ihre Zungen trafen auf einander. Ihre Hände wanderten in seinen Nacken, strichen durch sein silberblondes Haar, so dass ihm ein leises Keuchen entfleuchte und in ihrem Kuss verebbte. Es kam ihm so vor, als wären sie wieder im Raum der Wünsche, wo sie niemand störte.

Mit kleinen zärtlichen Küssen unterbrach er diese innige Verbindung und öffnete langsam seine Augen. Mit einem Schlag wurde er brutal in die Realität zurück geschleudert und ihm klappte die Kinnlade runter, als in die fassungslosen Gesichter seiner Mitschüler blickte. Erneut lief er knallrot an und er rang nach Worten, während einpaar Personen wissend grinsten und Hermione leise hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu kichern begann.

„Das findest du wohl witzig.", schnappte er leicht angriffslustig, da die Gryffindor nach wie vor auf seinem Schoß saß – Wie war sie da hingekommen? – und sich weggluckste.

„Geh, komm es ist doch offensichtlich, dass ihr zwei auf einander steht.", gluckste Finnigan breit grinsend und so einige Schüler nickten zustimmend.

„Nur auf sie stehen? Nein, da ist mehr.", schnarrte eine bekannte Stimme und alle wirbelten zu den in schwarz gekleideten Mann um.

„Du!", rief Blaise und stellte sich sofort schützend vor Draco, der aufgestanden war.

„Keine Sorge, ich tu ihm schon nichts.", beschwichtigte der Mann, löste sich auf und erschien wieder direkt hinter Draco. „Ich habe zu meinem Unglück in Erfahrung gebracht, dass ich ebenfalls sterbe, sollte man dich töten. – Nein, ich bin hier, um dich zu warnen."

Draco, so auch alle anderen schauten fassungslos zu diesem Mann und manche zogen sogar ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Warnen? Du lügst doch! Du willst ihm nur etwas antun!", schrie Blaise aufgebracht und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann. Belinda schien innerhalb des Hologrammraumes auf das „Programm" welches den Raum steuerte zuzugreifen und etwas zu suchen.

„Suchen Sie nicht nach mir Gnädigste. Ich bin kein Hologramm. Ich bin real. Genauso wie _er_. Erebus, der mächtigste Magier jeder Zeit, der die 13 Hexen von Orlean getötet hat. Er beobachtete dich, wartet auf einen günstigen Moment, dann wird er dich tötet, ehe du dich auch nur zur Wehr setzen kannst.", warnte der Mann und drehte sich zu Draco um, da er ihm bis vor kurzem den Rücken zugewandt hatte, „Er wird nicht mehr länger warten. Höchstens einpaar Monate. Dann wird er kommen und dich holen."

Die Stille, die im Raum herrschte war nahezu erdrückend. Jeder starrte nur zu dem Mann, der diese schreckliche Prophezeiung gemacht hatte, und war unfähig auch nur irgendwas machen. So wie Draco, der erbleicht war.

Der Mann lachte auf.

„Du bist echt ein armes Schwein. Er ehemalige mächtigste Magier der Welt und selbst der Tod sind gegen dich. Und jene, die auf deiner Seite stehen, sind zu schwach um dir zu helfen, oder … stehen im Dienst des Todes."

„Dienst des Todes? Was willst du damit sagen? Bist du etwa-?!", begann Hermione, wurde je von dem Mann unterbrochen.

„Ein Diener des Todes, auch Todesengel genannt? Ja, bin ich. Ihr zwei habt ja meine Herrin bereits kennengelernt, als Erebus dich getötet hatte, Hermione." Die anderen begannen aufgeregt zu tuscheln, verstummten aber, als der Mann fortsetzte, „Wisst ihr, die ganze Geschichte ist komplexer, als ihr vielleicht glaubt. Erebus und Tod haben sich schon immer gehasst, weil er sie getötet hat und sie deswegen das alte Bündnis zwischen Erebus und jenen anderen, die den Tod verkörpert hatten, nicht einhalten will. Anders gesagt, sie will ihn töten. Nun… du fragst dich jetzt sicher „Was habe ich damit zu tun?"… Damit? Nichts. Aber die Zwei wollen von dir etwas, was verdammt wertvoll ist. _Sie_ wurde von einem Menschen auf dich angesetzt und _es_ dir zu nehmen. _Er_ hat die Gespräche zwischen ihr und diesem Menschen belauscht und will _es_ dir nehmen, bevor sie es tun kann. Klar so weit?"

„.. nein?", gab Draco offen zu.

„Sag ja, es ist komplexer, als du glaubst. Es wäre besser, du würdest dich 1. Mals wieder an alles erinnern. Klar, Erebus hat dich mit seinen Taschenspielerticks nervlich fertig gemacht, als er mit Tierblut Worte wie „Mörder", „Du hast sie getötet" und sonstigen Scheiß auf die Wände deines alten Zimmers geschrieben hat, aber das packst du schon.", plapperte und wedelte abwertend mit der Hand und verschwand.


	8. Die richtige Fährte

So... mit einiger Verspätung (konnte mich in den letzten tagen nicht einloggen) und einem „Mach dir nichts draus ^^" an Marylein, komme ich jetzt endlich dazu, das 8. Kapitel rein zu stellen. Nur so.. jetzt kommt raus, wer das Mädchen ist und danach fädelt sich alles nach und nach auf.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen ^^

_**Purity**_

**8. Die richtige Fährte**

Draco, der sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte, weitete seine Augen und keuchte, „Was?!"

„Iiih! Wer ist so krank und macht so etwas?", meinte Weasley.

„Das ist ja krank.", stimmte Thomas ein und Belinda nickte.

„Dann war er da.", murmelte Blaise.

„Sag bloß, du hast von dem Zimmer gewusst.", mahnte Draco, doch Blaise nickte seufzend. Verärgert murmelte er ein „Das fasse ich nicht" und setzte sich auf einen freien Futon. Nach und nach nehmen alle die Feier wieder auf, auch wenn die Warnung des Mannes wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen hing.

Hermione machte sich um Draco Sorgen, da er nur noch da saß und ins Feuer starrte. Eigentlich war allen klar, dass zwischen ihnen etwas lief, deshalb konnte sie ohne Bedenken zu ihm hinübergehen und sich neben den Futon niederknien.

„Na, du?", begann sie mit sanfter und leiser Stimme und hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er mit ihr reden würde.

„Es macht mich so wütend, dass ich mich tatsächlich an nichts erinnere. Ich weiß, es ganz ein Mädchen namens Emily, die ich auf irgendeine Weise sehr geliebt habe und die gestorben ist. Und scheinbar… hat mich das und Erebus Aktionen so fertig gemacht, dass ich alles verrängt habe. Arg! Wenn ich mich doch nur erinnern könnte!", fluchte er laut und legte eine Hand über seine Augen.

„Ich weiß, wer dir helfen kann.", meinte eine weibliche Stimme und Hermione hob den Blick.

„Belinda…", hauchte sie überrascht, als sie in das Gesicht der Frau sah.

„Im Grunde hatte ich ohnehin vor mit euch einen alten Freund von mir zu besuchen. Er ist im Besitz eines wunderbaren Schlosses und er hat die Fähigkeit unter Hypnose den Menschen Dinge zu entlocken, von denen sie selbst nicht einmal gewusst hatten, dass sie es besaßen.", erläuterte Belinda und ließ sich auf der Couch neben dem Futon nieder. „Er kann dir bestimmt helfen. Du musst nur den Mut haben, dich darauf einzulassen."

„Und wenn ihn die Erinnerungen so fertig machen, wie damals?", lenkte Blaise ein, der neben Belinda Platz genommen hatte. Draco sah ihn überrascht ein und der Dunkelhaarige bekräftigte, „Ich habe dich damals gesehen. Glaub mir, du willst nicht wieder so werden."

„Ich nehme an, er war apathisch, oder?", mutmaßte die Psychologin, als Blaise sich zu ihr rüberbeugte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Entsetzt weite Belinda ihre Augen und legte sich eine Hand über den Mund, „Oh Merlin. Das erklärt natürlich. Ich meine, keine Beziehung ist so innig wie die zwischen Zw- …chrm… ich muss damals… noch was erledigen…"

Und damit war sie weg.

„Blaise, was hast du ihr gesagt?", forderte Draco zu wissen, der, wie Hermione merkte, am Ende seiner Nerven angelangt war.

Ihr war egal, ob die anderen blöd rüber starrten, sie setzte sich auf die Lehne des Futons und versucht den Blonden zu beruhigen, indem sie ihn im Nacken kraulte. Natürlich mussten einige der Anwesenden blöd, bzw. neugierig/ ungläubig zu ihnen gaffen, als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres im Raum. Ja, sie, Hermione Granger, und er, Draco Malfoy, waren ein Paar! Und?! War das jetzt ein Verbrechen, oder was?! Dem Mädchen war zurzeit wichtiger, dass der Junge in ihren Armen wieder hinunter kam, bevor die angespannte Situation eskalierte.

„Wenn du mich fragst, du und dieses Mädchen, Emily, ihr seht euch verdammt ähnlich.", merkte Harry an, der mit Ron ebenfall in die Runde hinzu stieß, auf dass sie zu fünft eine schräge Gruppe abgaben.

„Ähnlichsehen? Was meinst du?", schnappte Draco angespannt.

„Hermione, würdest du ihm bitte das geben?", bat Blaise, der ihr ein Foto überreichte.

Als ihr Blick darauf fiel, hauchte sie nur, „Tatsächlich… Zwillinge…"

„Was?! Gib her!", forderte der Blonde, riss ihr das Foto aus der Hand und erbleichte.

Dieses Foto war schon alt, es bewegte sich nicht und hatte in der Mitte einen Knick. Darauf sah man zwei Kinde im Alter von 5 Jahren, die neben einander auf einem Teppich saßen und über die Schulter mit unschuldigem Blick in die „Kamera" sahen, als hätte jemand ihre Namen gerufen. Sie trugen beide eine dunkle Hose, ein kariertes Hemd und eine Baskenmützen ähnliche Kappe, unter der blonde Strähnen hervor lugten. Das einzige was die Beiden Kinder unterschied, war ein kleines Detail. Seine Augen waren graublau und ihre wasserblau.

„…meine Schwester…", keuchte Draco atmenlos, sprang auf und stürmte fluchtartig aus dem Hologrammraum.

„Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt.", murmelte Hermione und eilte ihm hinterher. Zum Glück war Draco mit Nebenraum stehengeblieben und starrte auf das Foto in seinen zitternden Händen.

„Draco?", begann sie mit einer sanften und ruhigen Stimme, als er erstickt hauchte, „Warum? Warum erinnere ich mich nicht an sie? Ich weiß, dass es sie gegeben hatte, ich weiß, wie sie aussieht und wer sie war und dennoch erinnere ich mich nicht."

Er wirbelte zu ihr herum und sie sah, dass er den Tränen nahe war.

„Sie war meine Schwester und ich habe sie einfach so vergessen!!! Sie war derjenige Mensch, der mir am nächsten gestanden hatte und ich hatte sie aus meinem Leben gedrängt, als hätte es sie nie gegeben!"

Er ließ das Foto fallen und raufte sich die Haare.

„Warum erinnere ich mich an nichts? Warum nur?!"

Von ihrer Intuition geleitet ging sie auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Ich drehe noch durch.", flüsterte er gequält, ehe er sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge versteckte und die Umarmung mit solch einer Verzweiflung erwiderte, das Hermione tiefstes Mitleid für ihn empfand.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie im Raum der Wünsche in der Gesellschaft von Blaise und Ginny, die versuchten die Beiden aufzuheitern. So saßen sie zu viert auf dem großen Bett, Hermione ließ Draco, der nur in die Leere starrte, wieder an sich anlehnen und kraulte ihn sanft im Nacken, während sie mit Blaise und Ginny sprach.

Hin und wieder warfen die Zwei besorgte Blicke auf den Blonden, der auf ihre Aufmunterungsversuche gar nicht reagierte. Irgendwann schloss er seine Augen und schlief einfach in Hermiones Armen ein, was er normaler Weise nie vor jemanden anderen machte. Nicht einmal, wenn nur Blaise anwesend war.

„Immerhin schläft er jetzt.", sagte Blaise seufzend, als Hermione Draco einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.

„Ich wollte mich auch irgendwann nicht mehr mit meinen Problemen befassen, wenn sie einen so hinunter ziehen.", schnaufte Ginny, ihren Blick auf Draco ruhend.

„Was hast du eigentlich Belinda gesagt?" wollte Hermione von Blaise wissen und schaute diesen erwartungsvoll an.

„Na ja…", begann dieser und wandte seinen Blick ab. „Eben das Emily Dracos Zwillingsschwester ist…"

„Und…?", harkte Ginny nach, die wie Hermione merkte, dass er noch etwas verschwieg.

„Er hatte mehrfach versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen.", gestand der Dunkelhaarige leise und wagte es nicht in Hermiones schockiertes Gesicht zu blicken.

„Erinnerst du dich an das Schluchzen und den darauffolgenden Schuss, den ihr gehört habt, als ihr das erste Mal in den Hologrammraum gegangen seid?" Hermione nickte. „Das war er… Niemand wusste, woher die Waffe hatte, bzw. womit er sich in die Brust geschossen hatte, denn es war keine Waffe zu finden."

„Oh mein Gott…!", hauchte Hermione bestürzt und hatte schon so ihre Ahnung, wo er die Waffe hergehabt haben könnte. Von Erebus.

Dracos leises seliges Schnaufen, brachte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Immerhin war er gerade bei ihr, lag an sie gekuschelt in ihren Armen und schlief friedlich, während ihm ihre Krauleinheiten selige Seufzer entlockten. In diesem Augenblick haftete nichts von seiner dunklen Vergangenheit an ihm, nein, er lächelte sogar im Schlaf. Verdutzt blickte Hermione zu Blaise auf, welcher mit den Achseln zuckte.

„Ich frage mich, was er gerade träumt…", murmelte Hermione nachdenklich.

Traumanfang:

„_Du kriegst mich nicht!", rief Draco (5 Jahre) und lief lachend durch einen der Gänge von Malfoy Manor._

„_Und wie ich dich kriege. Du wirst schon sehen!", drohte Emily (5 Jahre) grinsend, ehe sie in einem Geheimgang verschwand._

_Draco merkte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr verfolgte und blieb steht, als sie plötzlich hinter einem Wandteppich hervor schoss und ihn zu Boden riss._

„_Hab dich!", triumphierte sie grinsend und machte sich auf ihrem Bruder breit._

„_Geh runter. Du bist schwer.", motzte dieser, weil er sich nur mehr eingeschränkt bewegen konnte, als sie ihn gnadenlos zu kitzeln begann._

„_Ich geb' dir gleich ein „schwer"!", drohte sie grinsend, während er sich vor Lachen zerkugelte._

Traumende~

„Nicht… lass da...Emi…hnn…", nuschelte der Blonde im Schlaf.

„Ich fasse es nicht. Er träumt von Emily.", japste Blaise ungläubig.

„Och, ist der süß.", quiekte Ginny verzückt, doch Hermione setzte eine gespielte böse Miene auf, drückte Draco an sich und schnaubte, „Mein Draco!"

Ginnys Mund verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen und sie scherze, „So, so. Du willst ihn für dich alleine haben. Dann zeig mir einmal die Besitzurkunde."

„Geht nicht, die steht auf seinem Hintern und den zeige ich dir garantiert nicht.", gab Hermione grinsend zurück, worauf Ginny die Bestürzte spielte.

„Ach, du hast seinen Hintern gesehen."

„Ja, nicht nur den.", gestand die Braunhaarige frech grinsend und Blaise hob die Braue.

„Will ich wissen, was du diesem armen Kerl schon so alles angetan hast?", fragte Blaise, der ebenfalls in die Konversation eingestiegen war.

„Ungefähr soviel, wie er mir.", konterte Hermione.

„Ach, er hat dich auch schon einmal in der Schulbibliothek oral befriedigt.", schnarrte der Slytherins.

Warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt sich so ertappt fühlen und knallrot anlaufen.

„Neh, nicht wirklich! Hermione, du hast Draco tatsächlich in der Bibliothek einen geblasen?!", japste Ginny mit geweiteten Augen und die Gryffindor wich ihrem durchdringenden Blick aus. Die Rothaarige pfiff anerkennend. „Respekt! Das hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut."

„Was? Mir war danach. Immerhin hatte er mich kurz zuvor ziemlich angeheizt!", verteidigte sie sich kleinlaut und mied weiterhin den Augenkontakt zu ihrer Freundin.

„Ja, unser Draco ist ein wirklich schlimmer Junge. Tzstzstzs.", scherzte Blaise mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in seinen Augen und Hermione warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu.

„Eine Frage.", begann Ginny, deren Wangen sich ebenfalls röslich färbten, „Habt ihr zwei schon…?"

Hermione schüttete den Kopf und gestand leise, „Ich wollte noch nicht."

„Tja, man muss auch mit sofort mit seinem Partner in die Kiste springen und es vogelwild treiben.", versicherte Blaise.

„Bist du noch Jungfrau?", wollte Ginny wissen, da sie schließlich in die „Blaise-liebt-Emily-noch-immer"- Geschichte eingeweiht war.

Blaise zog zischend die Luft ein. „Lass es mich so aus drücken. Pansy und ich waren einmal so zu, dass wir einfach über einander hergefallen sind. Aber… es war gar nicht so schlecht…"

„Danke, das wollte ich gar nicht wissen.", wies Hermione mit gehobenen Händen ab, als sie ein am aufwachen seiender Draco anmotzte, dass sie ihn weiter kraulen sollte.

„Ihr seid so laut.", nuschelte er verschlafen und hatte die Augen weiterhin geschlossen.

„Verzeiht, euer Eminenz, dass das gemeine Fußvolk so viel Krach macht.", schnarrte Blaise bösartig grinsend und begann Draco auf den Füßen zu kitzeln.

Der Blonde entriss ihm diese. „Halt die Klappe, Blaise.", brummte er leise und tat nach Blaise, ehe er sich mehr an Hermione kuschelte und matt wisperte, „Ich will schlafen..."

„Ist schon okay.", hauchte Hermione mit sanfter Stimme, gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Schopf und nahm ihre Tätigkeit wieder auf. Binnen weniger Minuten wurde er wieder schwer in ihren Armen, was das Zeichen dafür war, dass er schlief. Blaise blieben noch eine Weile da und unterhielten sich mit Hermione, bis auch sie dann zu Bett gingen.

**tbc**


	9. Malfoy Manor I

Mit reichlich Verspätung stelle ich nun Kapitel 9 und 10 ins Internet. Ich danke euch für eure Geduld und Marylein, du hast Recht, aber eine kompetente/n BetaleserIn zu finden ist heut' zu Tage wirklich schwer. Hast du Interesse an dem Job? Wenn ja, dann melde dich per Mail bei mir ^^

**Purity**

**9. Malfoy Manor I**

Da standen sie nun mit leichtem Gepäck vor Malfoy Manors riesigem Eisentor, durch dass sie nur eine große schneebedeckte Wiese erspähen konnten. Draco, der gar kein Gepäck mit sich trug, tippte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes einmal auf die angefrosteten Gitterstäbe und das Tor setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Willkommen in meinem … na, halt bei mir Zuhause.", sagte er zu allen und ging auf die Schlitten zu, die aus dem Nichts erschienen waren.

Gute Zehn Minuten stand die ganze Gruppe – nur wenige Slytherins und Gryffindors waren nicht Narzissas Einladung gefolgt – in der großen Eingangshalle und trappelte Draco in den Salon nach.

„Ist jemand zuhause?", fragte er und lugte in den Salon hinein.

„Draco!", rief Narzissa erfreut und umarmte ihren Sohn gleich stürmisch. „Ich bin so froh dich wieder zu sehen. Geht es dir gut? Du bist so blass. Ist du auch richtig?"

„Mom, könntest du das, bitte, lassen?", murrte er unwillig. „Mir geht es gut. Darf ich dir meine Mitschüler vorstellen?"

„Oh, natürlich. Seid alle herzlich Willkommen!", verkündete sie freundlich und wandte sich den Schülern zu, die sie zum Teil begrüßten. Hermione und Blaise taten es zumindest.

„Du lebst immer noch.", knatterte plötzlich eine alte Frau hinter Draco, welcher mit einem erschrockenen Schrei zusammen fuhr.

„Merlin noch mal! Schleich dich nicht so an!", blaffte der Blonde seine Großmutter an.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dich zu Tode erschrecken zu können.", höhnte sie.

Er guckte böse, ehe er mit einem engelsgleichen Lächeln vorschlug, „Fall die Treppe hinunter und brich' dir das Genick!"

Narzissa machte Anstalten in dieses Wortgefecht einzusteigen, doch ihre Schwiegermutter gab ihr keine Gelegenheit.

„Gerne. Nach dir."

„Wie egoistisch bist du eigentlich?! Denkst du auch nur einmal an deine Kinder? Die wollen vielleicht auch etwas erben!"

„Bist noch einer von euch beiden zu weinen beginnt.", warf Narzissa nörgelnd ein und Draco vernahm ein leises Glucksen aus der Richtung der Gruppe.

„Ach, Mutter, lass deine altbackenen Anekdoten stecken.", riet Draco ihr, als man plötzlich ein erfreutes Quietschen hörte.

„DRACO!", riefen Valery und Leony aus, die den Blonden sogleich stürmisch umarmten. Dracos Mutter nutzte den Augenblick, um ihre liebliche Schwiegermutter in den Salon zu schieben.

„Wie geht es dir? Sind das alles deine Freunde? Hast du endlich eine Freundin?", quasselten die Zwei auf den Blonden ein, so dann er zunächst einmal gar nicht reagieren konnte. Als dann auch noch Mary, Michelle und Nathalie ihn umknuddelten, stellte er ihnen gequält keuchend vor, „Mädels, das sind Belinda, Blaise kennt ihr ja…", Die fünf riefen im Chor: „Hi, Blaise!", „ ...Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Millicent Bullstrode, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Pansy, Parvati Patil und Levander Brown. – Leute das sind meine älteren Cousinen Valery (19J.), Leony (18J.), Mary (17J.), Michelle (16 1/2J.) und Nathalie (16J.)."

Einige Begrüßungen wurden ausgetauscht, dann führte Draco sie samt Cousinen nach oben zu ihren Zimmern. Unterwegs stellte er etwas das Herrenhaus vor, als man plötzlich eine Gruppe kleiner Mädchen auf sie zustürmen sah.

„FUCK!", fluchte der Blonde. „Übernehmt bitte.", bat er Val und Leony, ehe er auf dem Absatz herumwirbelte und die Beine in die Hand nahm. Neun der zehn kleinen Mädchen liefen ihm hinterher, die Jüngste trappelte der Gruppe nach.

„Nun denn.", seufzte Valery und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Nachdem alle ihre Zimmer bezogen hatten – Blaise hatte den Mädchen gesteckt, dass Hermione bei Draco übernachten würde – fanden sich alle in einem großen Raum mit hellen Möbeln ein in dem im Kamin da Feuer knisterte.

„Fühlt euch wie Zuhause.", sagte Michelle freundliche lächelnd und warf ihr langes blondes Haar nach hinten.

Plötzlich stürmte Draco ins Zimmer und presste sich an die halb geschlossene Flügeltüre, während die kleinen den Gang hinunter liefen.

„Die Kleinen sind wahnsinnig.", brachte er atemlos hervor. Scheinbar war er die letzten 1 ½ Stunden vor den Mädchen davon gelaufen.

Man mochte meinen, dass kleine Kinder nach einer gewissen Zeit der Hetzjagd normaler Weise müde werden, aber bei den Malfoy Mädchen war nichts normal.

„Wollt ihr etwas zum trinken?", fragte Narzissa, die gerade durch eine Seitentüre ins Zimmer, neben ihr schwebte ein Tablett mit Tassen und einer Teekanne.

„Ja, gerne.", sagte Belinda und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder.

„Oh, Draco was machst du da?", fragte Narzissa ihren Sohn, der ihr panisch bedeutete, still zu sein. „Spielst du wieder mit den Kleinen fangen?", wollte sie wissen.

Draco, der nun seine jüngeren Cousinen draußen hörte, wollte von der Türe weghechten, doch die Mädchen rannten auf ihn zu, brachten ihn zu Fall und begruben in unter sich.

„Gnade.", wimmerte er gequält und alle im Raum lachten.

„Angelina, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du Draco in Ruhe lassen sollst?" mahnte Leony ihre kleine Schwester und auch Mary und Nathalie pflückten ihre Geschwisterchen von dem Blonden, Michelle und Valery halfen ihnen dabei.

„Danke.", keuchte er erleichtert, als er wider atmen konnte. Wie er merke, hatten Belinda und seine Mutter sich abgesetzt und waren in ein Gespräch vertieft. Schwerfällig ließ er sich zwischen Blaise und Hermione auf die Couch fallen.

„Nette Verwandtschaft hast du da.", bemerkte Finnigan grinsend.

„Ja, reizend.", sagte er tonlos und genehmigte sich einen Tee.

„Sie sind immer anstrengend, bis auf Sarah. Die ist süß.", erläuterte Blaise grinsend, als das besagte Mädchen, die jüngste von allen, auf Draco zu tapste, auf seinen Schoß kletterte und ihn knuddelte.

„Ja, ich habe dich auch lieb.", murmelte er und legte die Arme um das kleine Mädchen, woraufhin so gut wie alle Mitschülerinnen verzückt seufzten.

„Das ist fies! Immer bevorzugt er Sarah!", beschwerte sich Angy.

Draco schaute seine Cousine für einen Momentlang durchdringend an, grinste dann süffisant und konterte, „Ja, immerhin will sie mich nicht ständig heiraten."

Angy zeigte Draco die Zunge, er erwiderte diese Geste.

„Da fällt mir ein.", begann Valery und setzte sich auf einen freien Platz. „Heute Abend gibt es wieder Karaoke."

„Karaoke!" wiederholten Patil und Brown begeistert.

„Glaub mir, ihr wollt mich nicht singen hören.", versicherte Potter und Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan nickten zustimmend, was so viel wie „Mich auch nicht" bedeuten sollte.

„Aber wir zwei werden singen.", bekräftigte Blaise und legte kumpelhaft einen Arm um Dracos Schultern.

„Nur unter Einfluss von einer Menge Alkohol.", brummte der Blonde und beäugte den Arm misstrauisch. Hermione beobachtete Draco sanft lächelnd. Sobald er ihren Blick bemerkte, musste er schwer dagegen ankämpfen nicht gleich zurückzulächeln.

„Oh, da hat es jemanden schwer erwischte.", sagte Michelle grinsend und ließ sich neben Val und Leony nieder, während Mary und Nathalie mit den Kleinen spielten.

„Pst!", zischte Draco und lugte zu seiner Mutter hinüber. „Wenn die das erfährt, würde sie gleich meine Hochzeit ausrichten wollen."

„Ach, dann seid ihr doch ein Paar.", bemerkte Thomas frech grinsend und Draco wurde wieder knallrot.

„Ich wusste es.", schnappte Pansy entrüstet und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ach, wende doch lieber _deinem_ _Finnigan_ zu.", feixte Draco spitz. Pansy, so auch Finnigan wurden rot.

„Uh, da ist doch etwas im Busch.", warf Weasley grinsend ein und bekam ein Seitenhieb von dem braunhaarigen Gryffindor.

„Dann wechselt Pansy doch auf die „helle" Seite der Macht.", giggelte Bullstrode und Pansy schnappte fassungslos, „Milly!"

„Bist du noch immer mit diesem Jack zusammen?", wollte Draco von Valery wissen und ließ Sarah runter, da diese zu den anderen spielen gehen wollte.

„Nein. Er ist fremdgegangen.", erklärte Val gedehnt.

„Soll ich hin einmal heimsuchen?"

„Wozu? Damit du wieder mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Bonden liegst?", fragte Valery und Leony, als auch viele der anderen grinsten breit.

Draco guckte einmal böse, dann erwiderte er nonchalant, „Na, irgendwo muss ich ja meine masochistische Seite rauslassen."

„Ach, machst das nicht deine Freundin?", konterte Leony frech.

„Nein, de macht andere Sachen mit mir."

„Ja, wie zum Beispiel ihm einen in unserer Schulbibliothek blasen.", plapperte Blaise hämisch grinsend, worauf ihn, alle Hogwarts Schüler – Draco, Hermione und Blaise ausgenommen –entsetzt die Augen weiteten.

„BLAISE!", schrien die zwei ihm Chor, waren knallrot angelaufen und sanken tiefer in die Couch.

„Ach, deswegen bist du solange in der Bibliothek.", feixte Potter schelmisch grinsend.

„Harry, ich warne dich.", mahnte Hermione und bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Und ich dachte, sie lernt immer.", ging Weasley auf Potters Neckereien ein und duckte sich unter dem Polster weg, der von Hermione nach ihm geworfen wurde.

„Und was machst du immer, wenn du dich auf Nacht wegschleichst?", wollte Pansy endlich wissen.

Warum starrten ihn alle plötzlich so an.

„Eigentlich…", begann er und sah zu Hermione, die mit den Schultern zuckte und mit ihm im Chor sagte, „Lernen."

„Oh, ja, das kann ich bezeugen. Wenn Draco nicht gerade mit ihr in diesem Raum übernachtet, hält er mich immer die ganze Nacht wach, in dem er das Licht brennen lässt und durchlernt.", bestätigte Blaise den ungläubig schauenden Gryffindors und Slytherins.

„Sag bloß, du hast Großmutters Wette angenommen.", sprach Leony ihre Befürchtung aus und Draco nickte.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?! Du kannst unmöglich alle verfügbaren Fächer des 7. Jahrgangs mit einem „Ohnegleichen" abschließen!", blaffte Michelle und erreichte damit, dass Belinda und Narzissa zu der Gruppe hinüber sah.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", keuchte Thomas fassungslos.

„Draco, das ist viel zu viel. Ich rede mit Mutter. So geht das nicht.", warf Narzissa ein.

„Mutter, das ist meine Angelegenheit.", blockte der Blonde eiskalt ab und erhob sich.

„Deswegen bist du auch so blass. Sicher isst du zuwenig.", mutmaßte die Blonde.

„Keine Sorge, Hermione sorgt dafür, dass ich genug esse.", antwortete Draco und erkannte zu spät, dass er sich verplappert hatte. Narzissa sah Hermione strahlend an, während ihr Sohnemann entsetzt die Augen weitete und mahnte, „Mom, nein, das-!"

„Wie schön! Dann sind Sie Dracos Freundin.", meinte Narzissa höchst erfreut, war zu Hermione gegangen und schüttelte ihre Hand.

„Äh…", begann die Gryffindor überrumpelt, die hilfesuchend zu Draco hochsah.

„Was?! Draco hat eine Freundin?! Das ist nicht fair!", schrie Angy aufgebracht und die Kleinen begannen lautstark zu protestierten.

Es war geradezu amüsant für Pansy, Potter, Weasley, Brown, Patil, Thomas, Finnigan, Bullstrode, Blaise, Valery, Leony, Michelle, Mary und Nathalie zuzusehen, wie Draco die Fassung verlor und Hermione mit geweiteten Augen sich etwaige Hochzeitspläne anhören durfte.

Valery begann schallend zu lachen, Mary besaß die Güte zusammen mit Nathalie und Michelle die keifende Meute aus dem Zimmer zu bugsieren.

„Ich stelle mir ein spitzenbesetztes Hochzeitskleid mit Reifrock vor…", schwafelte Narzissa, als Draco seine Mutter packte und sie aus dem Zimmer schob. „Aber Draco. Lass mich doch mit ihr reden. Wir planen gerade eure Hochzeit."

„Vergiss es! Hier wird nicht geheiratet!", zischte er ungehalten und knallte seiner Mutter und Belinda, die freiwillig hinausgegangen war, die Türe vor der Nase zu.

Leony kippte laut lachend vom Sofa und Valery lag auch nur mehr.

„Lacht nicht so dämlich! Da ist nicht witzig!", fauchte der Blonde und ließ sich geschafft auf die Couch fallen.

„So langsam verstehe ich dich.", gestand Weasley und Draco tauschte Blicke mit ihm.

„Ist deine Mutter immer so?", wollte Potter wissen.

Pansy, Blaise, Valery und Leony antworteten für Draco im Chor, „Oh ja!"

„Sie wollte uns verkuppeln, da waren wir 8 Jahre alt.", meinte Pansy und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Hm…", brummte Draco, schaute Blaise an und fragte, „Warst du mir ihr verlobt?"

Blaise sah zu Hermione, die für ihn mit „Ja" antwortete. Valery und Leony stutzen.

„Von wem redest du, Draco?", harkte die ältere von beiden vorsichtig nach.

„Von Emily.", gab der Blonde zurück und die Cousinen verfielen.

„Du erinnerst dich an sie?!"

Draco streckte ihnen das Foto, auf dem er und Emily zu sehen waren entgegen, welches Blaise ihn umgehend wieder abnahm. „Hey, das ist meines."

„Du hast ihm davon erzählte?! Aber... der Schwur…", keuchte Leony fassungslos.

„Erm.. nein, ich habe ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er und das Mädchen, Emily, sich sehr ähnlich sehen.", gestand Potter und wurde verständnislos angesehen.

„Emily hat Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen.", erläuterte Draco. „Sie will mir irgendwas mitteilen."

„Wahnsinn…", hauchte Val und ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen.

„Ach, deswegen hast du so auf sie reagiert, als sie euch in den Hologrammraum gelockt hatte.", meinte Brown und warf Blaise einen mitleidsvollen Blick zu.

„Das habt ihr gesehen?", keuchte der Dunkelhaarige und lief, zu Draco Überraschung, rot an.

Alle nickten.

„Oh…", murmelte er. Scheinbar hatte er soeben an Mut und Dreistigkeit verloren. Draco erhob sich, wuschelte Blaise sanft durchs Haar und ging zu einem Regal, wo er an einem Kerzenhalter zog und sich ein Geheimgang auftat.

„Kommt ihr? Ich schulde euch noch eine Führung.", bot er an, grinste beinahe, als die anderen aufsprangen und ihm in den Geheimgang folgten. Sie gingen eine Weile, bis sie einen großen Raum erreichten, dem der Name „Waffenkammer" nicht gerecht wurde.

Sie befanden sich in einer Halle, an dessen Wänden und Regalen alles von einem Messer bis hin zu einem Bihänder zu finden war. Der gesamte Raum bestand aus weißem Marmor, welcher gelegentlich von goldenen Ornamenten geziert wurde. Gegenüber von der Fensterseite fand sich ein Rankenwerk, welches eine Sonne darstellte. In dessen Mitte befanden sich zwei weiße lange, zusammengefaltete Tücher, dessen Enden rot gefärbt waren.

„Die Malfoysche Waffensammlung.", erläuterte Draco knapp und durchquerte den Raum, während seine Mitschüler, vor allem die Jungs – außer Blaise, der sie schon kannte -, sich zum Teil fasziniert, zum Teil ehrfürchtig umsahen.

„Warum besitzt ihr so viele Waffen?", wollte Finnigan wissen und betrachtete wie Hiebwaffen.

„Ich sammle gerne Hiebwaffen.", gab Draco zu, vermutete dann, „Ich glaube, Emily war auch daran beteiligt." Seine Cousinen nickten.

„Benutzt du sie auch?", meldete sich Thomas zu Wort.

„Na klar.", antwortete Leony für ihn. „Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, wie lustig es sein kann gegen Draco zu fechten, wenn wir beide völlig zu sind."

Erstaunte Blicke wanderten zu dem Blonden, der nur eines zu sagen hatte, „Kein Kommentar."

Plötzlich hellte sich sein Miene auf, er schnappte sich Hermiones Hand, führte sie in eine Richtung und meinte, „Der nächste Raum wird dir gefallen."

„Was? Warum denn?", fragte sie und sah zu ihren Freunden zurück. Ron guckte vielmehr misstrauisch, doch Harry schmunzelte.

Draco führte die Gryffindor und eine geheime Wand, in einem Raum der stockfinster war. Natürlich mussten blöde Kommentare von den Anderen kommen, die ihnen gemächlich hinterher trotteten.

„Darf ich vorstellen. Das Herzstück von Malfoy Manor.", verkündete der Blonde und klatschte zweimal in die Hände, worauf sich in schneller Abfolge die schweren Vorhänge von Zauberhand bei Seite gezogen wurden und eine Kilometerlange Bibliothek preisgaben.

„WOW!", keuchte Hermione, die zum Geländer vorlief und fasziniert nach unten sah, ehe sie über die Wendeltreppe hinab huschte.

„Damit du es weißt, übernachten darfst du hier nicht.", rief Draco ihr grinsend hinterher, dann nahm er die Abkürzung – Eisenstange – nach unten. Auch alle anderen verteilten sich in der Bibliothek, schauten sich um, oder suchten nach Draco und Hermione, die verschwunden waren.

Dabei standen sie nur einige Regale weiter, Hermione mit dem Rücken zu dem senkrechten Holzbrett, Draco direkt vor ihr. Er strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange, die andere Hand legte er in ihr Kreuz, um sich zu sich zu ziehen.

Sanft stupste er ihre Nasenspitze mit der seinigen an und wisperte glücklich lächelnd an ihren Lippen, „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch.", erwiderte sie schmunzelnd, wurde schließlich von ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss gezogen. Sanft nippte er an ihren Lippen, strich ihr durchs Haar, hielt ihren zierlichen Körper in seinem Arm. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, wurde ihr Kuss immer leidenschaftlicher. Ja, so innig, dass sie seine Sehnsucht nach ihr spürte.

„Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhh!", grölten Seamus und Dean.

„Kauft euch ein Zimmer!", rief Leony glucksend und Draco wedelte mit der Hand, als Zeichen, dass sie sich verkrümeln sollten, denn er dachte nicht daran diesen Kuss zu unterbrechen.

„Awww!", seufzten Parvati und Levander zugleich und Draco unterbrach doch den Kuss.

Sobald er den Kopf zur Seite wandte, sah er, dass die ganze Gruppe nur wenige Meter entfernt da stand und ihnen zu sah.

„Sagt einmal, habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun, als Mione und mir beim Küssen zuzusehen?", schnaubte er mit gehobener Braue.

„Nö. Ihr seid gerade die Hauptattraktion.", meinte Blaise ungeniert grinsend und Dracos Cousinen nickten zustimmend.

Draco wollte etwas erwidern, doch Hermione wandte ein, „Lass ihn doch. Immerhin ist er Single."

„Ach, und das heiligt die Mittel.", gab er mit einer genervt zuckender Braue zurück, als etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er schritt langsam auf die großen Fenster zu.

„Draco?"

Valery sah ihm besorgt hinterher.

„Der Hinterhof.", sagte er leise und legte eine Hand auf das kühle Glas, als er plötzlich etwas am Fenster vorbeirauschen sah und erschrocken keuchend zurück schreckte.

„Was ist? Was hast du?", wollte Leony wissend.

„Draco?" Hermione stand nun genau neben ihm und blickte besorgt zu ihm hoch, doch er starrte nur auf das Fenster und verfolgte mit eisigem Grauen mit seinen Augen, das was niemand außer ihm sehen konnte: Ein kleiner Junger, der das Fenster passierte, während er in die Tiefe stürzte.

„Wir sollten weiter.", keuchte atemlos, nachdem er der Starre entflohen war, und ging zügig zum Ausgang der Bibliothek.


	10. Malfoy Manor II

**Warnung: **Wer keine erotischen Szenen Mag, sollte dieses Kapitel besser auslassen.

**Purity**

**10. Malfoy Manor II**

In zwei Stunden würde es das Nachtmahl geben, weswegen Hermione und Draco sich von der Gruppe abgesondert hatten, um sich ein wenig zu entspannen, was vor allem Draco jetzt sehr brauchte. So kam es, dass beide in seinem Badezimmer, das an sein Schlafzimmer grenzte, standen und sich auszogen, während das heiße Wasser in der Wanne fröhlich vor sich hindampfte.

„Tut das eigentlich weh, wenn ich drüber streiche?", wollte Hermione wissen, die hinter Draco stand und über sein Brandmal strich. Trotz der Verzerrung konnte man sehen, dass es ein Sonnenrad darstellte.

„Nein, die Haut ist dort nur etwas empfindlicher, das ist alles.", antwortete er mit ruhiger Stimme und drehte sich zu dem Mädchen um. Ihr Blick wanderte sogleich in seinen Schritt.

„Mmmh… ist da jemanden kalt?", schnurrte sie schmunzelnd und legte ihre Arme um seine Taille.

„Etwas, aber wie ich sehe bist du nicht besser dran.", stellte er mit einem Blick auf ihre Brüste fest.

„Dann sollten wir wohl ins Wasser gehen.", schlug sie mit einem lasziven Augenaufschlag vor, ergriff seine Hand und ging mit ihm zur großen Badewanne.

Draco setzte sich zuerst hin, damit Hermione sich mit dem Rücken an ihn anlehnen konnte. Die Wärme, die sie umgab, lockerte ihre Muskeln und sorgte für Entspannung. Draco ließ seine Hände auf ihrem Bauch ruhen, hauchte hin und wieder federleichte Küsse auf Hermiones Schopf und spürte, wie jegliche Spannung nach und nach abfiel.

Vergessen sind die Streitereien mit seiner Großmutter, die kleinen Cousinen, die ständig seine Aufmerksamkeit forderten und die Vision, die er in der Bibliothek hatte. Was in Moment zählte, waren nur Hermione und er. Nie hätte er früher geglaubt, dass er dieses Mädchen einmal so sehr lieben würde.

ooOoo

Leicht bedröpelt öffnete Draco seine Augen und sah sich um. Er erkannte, dass er nach wie vor im Bad war, du scheinbar waren er und Hermione, die noch immer auf ihm schlief, für eine unbestimmte Zeit lang eingedöst.

„Mione… Hey… Mione…", rief er sie sanft und stupste sie mit der Nasenspitze an.

Die schlafende Schönheit rollte lediglich ihren Kopf von der einen auf die andere Seite und schien wieder tiefer ins Land der Träume abzutauchen. Sie war ja so süß, wenn sie im Schlaf schnaufte! Am liebsten hätte Draco sie an sich gedrückt und mit Küssen überhäuft, aber jetzt galt es sie aufzuwecken und nicht sie zu ersticken.

„Mione… komm schon… wach a~uf…", wisperte er in ihr Ohr, an dem er kurz darauf zärtlich knabberte, während seine Hände sich selbstständig machten und ihre weichen Busen massierten.

„Nhh…", ließ sie leise verlauten.

„Oh, sie lebt…", scherzte der Blonde, dessen Lippen von einem Lächeln umspielt wurden. Eine Hand wanderte tiefer, über ihren weichen Bauch, den Venushügel, bis sie ihr Ziel fand. Ein leises Keuchen verließ Hermiones Lippen und ein Stöhnen folgte, als er dreist mit einem Finger in sie eindrang. Bereitwillig schob sie ihre Schenkel auseinander und hob sich zu Dracos Erstaunen dem Finger entgegen.

Er drang wieder und wieder in sie in, entlockte ihr Seufzer und leises Stöhnen, während sich seine zweite Hand dazugesellte und sanft über ihren Kitzler rieb. Sein Herz pochte schnell gegen seine Brust und das Blut schoss ihm in die Lenden, als das Mädchen sich unter seinen Berührungen wandte und irgendwann so laut stöhnte, dass er merkte, dass sie wach war.

„Draco…", keuchte sie erregt, hob ihr Becken, um an sein Glied gelangen zu können. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie seinen Penis umfasst hatte, worauf er seine Augen schloss und befreit aufstöhnte. Etwas zu fest drang er mit den Fingern in sie ein, auf dass ein tiefes Keuchen ihrer Kehle entrang.

„Warte.", hauchte sie atmenlos, zog seine Finger aus sich raus, drehte sich zu ihm um und ließ ihr Becken auf seine Erektion sinken.

Draco klappten die Augen zu und ein tiefes Stöhnen entwich seinen rötlichen Lippen. Ebenso Hermione konnte sich im ersten Augenblick nicht zurückhalten, obgleich bei ihr ein bisschen Schmerz in der Stimme mitschwang.

„Au…", wimmerte sie leise.

„Geht's?", erkundigte er sich trotz seiner Erregung besorgt und wurde fast wahnsinnig von der Hitze, die sein Glied umgab.

„Mein Unterbauch tut weh.", brachte sie gequält hervor und krümmte sich leicht zusammen. Vorsichtig legte Draco beide zitternden Hände auf ihren Unterbauch und begann ihn sanft zu massieren. Er konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, da ihr Muskelring sich um seinen Penis immerzu zusammen zog und lockerte, zusammen zog und lockerte. Nach einer Weile schein es wieder zu gehen, da Hermione ganz langsam ihr Becken bewegte. Abermals musste Draco keuchend die Augen schließen und bewegte sich leicht mit.

„Nein.", hauchte sie und ließ ihn vollständig aus sich raus gleiten. „Ich will es anders machen."

Sie lehnte sich zurück und legte ihre Beine gespreizt auf den Wannenrand. Draco folgte ihr, kniete sich über sie und drang langsam in sie ein, worauf sie lustvoll stöhnte und sich seiner Erektion entgegen schob. Mit der Zeit fanden sie einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus. Er küsste sie so leidenschaftlich, als wäre er völlig nach ihr ausgehungert, massierte ihren Busen, während er sich mit der anderen Hand abstützte.

Hermione bäumte sich immerzu auf, wenn er mal fester, mal sanfter zustieß und ihr Herz, so wie seines, hämmerte im schnellen Tempo gegen die Brust. Seine heißen Lippen wanderten über ihre feuchte Haut, über die er manchmal leckte, oder an der er des Öfteren saugte, bis kleine Flecken entstanden. Hermiones Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken, über den sie gelegentlich sanft kratzte, hinab zu seinem wohlgeformten Hintern, in den sie ihn zärtlich kniff, worauf er laut stöhnend zusammenfuhr.

Diesem Wink folgend, massierte sie nun seinen Po mit einer Hand, auf dass er in einen völligen Lustrausch geriet und in ihre Halsbeuge biss. Schon bald baute sich in seinen Lenden ein Druck auf, der immer stärker und nahezu nicht zu ertragen war. Auch bei ihr baute sich dieser Druck auf, da sein Unterleib immerzu über ihren Kitzler rieb. Ein heftiges Zucken durchfuhr ihren Körper, als sie über die Schwelle zum Höhepunkt trat und erfüllte den Raum mit einem lauten Lustschrei.

Draco konnte in diesen nur einstimmen, da sich ihr Muskelring so eng um seine Erektion gezogen hatte, dass er dem Ganzen nicht mehr Stand halten konnte. Einpaar Mal drang er noch in sie ein, dann zog er sich aus ihr zurück und sank erschöpft auf ihr nieder. Hermione schlag ihre Arme um ihn und begann ihn, wie so oft, im Nacken zu kraulen. Draco hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, dann schloss er seine Augen und gab sich diesem Wohlgefühl hin.

ooOoo

„Dass Draco so zu spät kommt ist geradezu eine Frechheit!", zischte die Großmutter ungehalten und alle Eingeweihten im Raum (was Dracos und Hermiones Beziehung betraf) ahnten schon, warum sich ausgerechnet diese beiden verspäteten, auch wenn gerade einmal 10 Minuten vergangen waren.

„Entschuldigt bitte die Verspätung.", bat eine bekannte Stimme und alle Köpfe wirbelten zur Türe. Auf Blaise Lippen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus, als er Draco erblickte, der sich kurz beim Gähnen die Hand vorhielt, und den Mädchen blieb bei seinem Pheromonausstoß geradezu der Atem weg. Hermione, die etwas wacher wirkte, trappelte ihm artig hinterher und nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Wo bist du so lange geblieben?", zischte die Großmutter, welche wieder mal direkt neben dem Blonden saß.

„Ich habe nur gebadet. Sonst nicht.", antwortete er mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die den anderen klar machte, dass da etwas zwischen ihm und Hermione gelaufen war. Zu Lucius ungläubigen und wütenden Blick konnte Draco nur eines sagen, „Vater, schau nicht so. Das macht Falten."

Narzissa, die ihrem Spross gegenüber saß, musste sich sichtlich ein Grinsen verkneifen und Leony hüstelte, um das Lachen zu kaschieren. Einige von Dracos Tanten schauten so, als hätten sie in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Jetzt sei einmal nicht so frech zu deinem Vater.", knurrte die Alte, während der Tisch sich endlich deckte.

„Warum? Bist du neidisch, weil ich ihm meine Aufmerksamkeit schenke?", gab der Blonde gelassen zurück und nahm sich Essen auf seinen Teller, während Valery sich an ihrem Wein verschluckte.

„Du haltest dich wohl für sehr wichtig.", schnappte sie und bediente sich.

„Wichtiger als du bin ich alle mal."

„Ach, ich dachte, ich währe so bedeutungsvoll, weil meine Kinder doch erben sollen."

„Nein. Was das betrifft, ist nur dein Geld wichtig."

„Vorsicht, verschlucke dich nicht an einer Erbse."

„Sorry, aber du musst mir zuerst zeigen, wie das geht.", konterte Draco, hörte von nah und fern ein ersticktes Glucksen und merkte, dass seine Mitschüler, Cousinen, Mutter, so wie Blaise und Hermione mit einem aufkommenden Lachkrampf kämpften.

„Wir können das Thema gerne vertiefen.", schnarrte sie gehässig grinsend.

„Nein danke, mit dir möchte ich gar nichts vertiefen.", lehnte er vehement ab und das erste Opfer, Finnigan, begann prustend zu lachen. Auch Michelle, Nathalie und Leony bebten bereits vor lachen und hatten sich die Hände vor den Mund gehalten, um ihr Gelächter zu dämpfen.

„Freches Stück!"

„Sehr erfreut, Draco Malfoy."

So, jetzt lagen alle seine Mitschüler, inklusive Belinda und seine Cousinen vor lachen, selbst Narzissa und manche seiner Tanten glucksten leise.

„HMPF!", machte seine Großmutter erzürnt und trank einen kräftigen Schluck Wein.

„Eins zu Null für mich.", wisperte Draco triumphierend grinsend und schob sich einpaar Erbsen in den Mund. Hermione hatte seine Hand ergriffen und streichelte diese unterm Tisch sanft und Draco erwiderte diese Geste mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Nach dem Essen fanden sich Dracos Cousinen und alle anwesenden Schüler von Hogwarts in einem Raum ein, der viele Sitzgelegenheiten bot, so wie zwischen den Couchen ein Tisch mit Knabbereien und vielen alkoholischen Getränken stand.

„Spinnt ihr? Doch nicht im Haus!", meinte Draco, als er die Spirituosen erblickte.

„Mach dir nicht ins Hemd. Tante Zissy hat es erlaubt. Hauptsache wir bleiben hier und torkeln nicht völlig besoffen in den Gängen herum, wie das eine Mal, wo du dir eingebildet, dass WC für Walter Claus euren Hausangestellten stand.", kicherte Nathalie und Draco wurde rot, als seine Mitschüler ihn überrascht ansahen.

„Das war nur einmal.", verteidigte er sich.

„Oder als du dich bei einer Büste entschuldigt hast, weil du sie beinahe über den Haufen gerannt hattest.", gluckste Valery.

„Hört ihr jetzt auf.", fauchte der Blonde sichtlich peinlich berührt, weil die anderen jetzt zu grinsen begannen.

„Oder als du ziemlich sexy gestrippt hast.", kicherte Leony.

Draco riss die Augen auf, „Ich habe was?!"

„Keine Sorge, war nur ein Scherz.", beruhigte Leony ihn und alle anderen begannen zu lachen.

Angesäuert setzte sich der Blonde hin und genehmigte sich ein Glas Whiskey. Hätte er jetzt zu seinen Cousinen gesehen, wüsste er, dass sie breit grinsten. Natürlich begannen sie nicht mit Karaoke, sondern mit dem Spiel „Ich packe meine magisch vergrößerte Tasche" und jeder, der sich versprach ein Gläschen Tequila trinken musste.

Nach einiger Zeit, hatten sich so viele versprochen und mussten etwas trinken, dass die Runde jetzt schon leicht angeheitert war. Finnigan, der scheinbar nicht so viel vertrug, lallte bereits und verzog sich mit einer angeheiterten Pansy in eine Ecke des Zimmers, um mit ihr wild zu knutschen.

„Ich wusste es. Seamus ist schwul….", lallte Dean in seiner Volltrunkenheit und Blaise und Draco lagen vor lachen.

„Alter, Scheamusch ist nickt swul. Der is in Pansy verschossn.", nuschelte Ron sturzbesoffen und wankte bereits gefährlich, obgleich er nur saß.

„Ich will Kahaoke singhen.", kicherte Levander und Val zauberte Mikros und einen Bildschirm her, auf dem der Text aufschien.

„Viel Spaß.", wünschte ihnen Leony und Parvati und Levander begannen mit „_Walking on Sunshine"_.

Es folgten einige Lieder, die Dean, Ron, Mary, Leony und Michelle sangen. Draco stürzte sein drittes Glas Vodka/Cola/Rum hinunter, während Harry laut _„I believe I can fly"_ grölte. Um ihn herum drehte sich alles und er hätte sich beinahe auf Hermione gestürzt, um sie zu vernaschen, weil sie ihn so unglaublich süß angelächelt hatte.

Levander und Ron „sangen" nach Harrys Einlage ein Duett (No Air), bei dem einem tatsächlich der Atem wegbleiben konnte. Vor Schreck. Seamus und Pansy saßen noch immer in ihrem Eck und küssten sich hingebungsvoll, während Mary und Millicent über die Zerstörung der Ozonschicht philosophierten.

Zur Abwechslung, bevor Draco mit Hermione ein Duett singen sollte, auf dass er sich sogar freute, schlug Valery eine Partie Strippoker vor. So kam es, dass na cirka 40 Minuten einpaar von ihnen leicht bekleidet waren, was im Falle der Mädchen, den anwesenden Jungen nur zu Gute kam. Bis auf Seamus. Der saß noch immer mit Pansy in ihrem gemeinsamen Eck, welches sie scheinbar gepachtet haben.

Draco, ganz der Gentleman, überreichte Hermione sofort seinen Mantel, als diese ihr Hemd abgeben musste und bestrafte alle, die versuchte ihr etwas wegzugucken, mit einem bösen Blick.

„Du schummelsd.", beklagte Leony schmunzelnd.

„Ja, und? Seig du doch deihn'n BH.", gab er frech grinsend zurück.

„Für dich immeh, mein Kleineh.", schnurrte sie mit lasziver Stimme, ehe sie zu lachen begann und zurück kippte.

„Hey. Ich bin nichd klein.", protestierte er und Parvati lief rot an.

„Na deine Freundin muss es ja wissen.", meinte Michelle grinsend, warf ihr blondes Haar über die Schulter und nippte an ihrem Wodka- Orange. Wie Draco bemerkte, schenkte sie Harry einen viel sagenden Blick.

„Soll ich mich jetzt wirklich dazu äußern?", fragte Hermione und lächelte wissend.

„Lass gud sein, Mione.", versicherte der Blonde ihr, dann hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Plötzlich blinzelte sie, lief rot an und schlug beide Hände über den Mund.

Draco hob die Braue. „Was is'n los?"

Hermione riss ihn geradezu am Kragen zu sich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr, „Wir haben vorhin nicht verhütet und ich habe gerade meinen Eisprung."

„Und?", harkte er nach und machte einen kräftigen Zug von seinem Gin.

„Ich könnte schwanger werden!", flüsterte sie weiter und Draco verteilte den Inhalt seines Mundes prustender Weise über den Boden.

Valery begann zu grinsen. „Sagt bloß, ihr habd edwas Wichdiches vergessen."

„Was vergessen?", wollte Dean wissen.

„Nichts!", riefen Hermione und Draco im Chor und gewannen somit ungewollt die Aufmerksamkeit aller.

„Wollteste du nicht singen?", lenkte sie plötzlich ein und erhob sich.

„Oh ja, und wie.", stimmte er in ihr Ablenkungsmanöver ein, sprang wankend auf und floh mit ihr zu der Karaokemaschine. Die Gryffindor wählte irgendein Lied, stellte sich dann neben den Blonden und sah mit einem „was soll's"- Blick zu ihm hoch.

Als sie das Duett begannen war die Aufmerksamkeit aller bei Ihnen, was Draco recht unangenehm war, vor allem, da sich seine Cousinen so weggrinsten. Allerdings genügte ein Lächeln von Hermione und er war wieder gut drauf, bzw. konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen zurück zu lächeln. Erstaunlich war nur, dass er trotz des hohen Alkoholpegels klar und deutlich singen konnte.

Nach ihrem Duett verzogen sie sich von der Bildfläche hinauf auf den Gang, wo er sie in einen innigen Kuss zog. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte er sich befreit, als würde er soeben schweben, obgleich seine Füße noch den Boden berührten und seine Umgebung unverändert blieb.

Der Alkohol zeigte verstärkt seine Wirkung, in dem die Zwei sich an die Wand lehnen musste, weil sie nicht mehr aufrecht stehen konnten und der Blonde immer leidenschaftlicher und vor allem ungehemmter wurde. Seine Hand wanderte unter ihren Pullover und mit der anderen zog er sie fordernd zu sich, den Kuss nicht unterbrechend.

„Draco, nicht hier.", keuchte das Mädchen, nachdem sich bei ihr scheinbar die Stimme der Vernunft gemeldet hatte, doch er wollte nicht aufhören. Deshalb musste sie ihn von sich drücken.

„Draco, nicht hier.", wiederholte sie mit gefestigter Stimme und sah in seine lustverschleierten Augen. Er war außer Atem, seine Lippen waren rot und nur allzu verlockend, seine Frisur war, dank ihr, leicht zerzaust. //Wow…!//, dachte sich die Gryffindor und musterte mit einer zunehmenden Erregung ihren Freund. Ihr Blick glitt seinen Körper hinab und die entdeckte das, was sie erwartet hatte: eine Ausbeulung in seiner Hose.

„Wo ist das nächste Bett?", wisperte sie keuchend, als er ihre Hand ergriff und sie einpaar Türen weiter in ein Zimmer führte. Völlig unerwartet warf er sie aufs Bett und kam über sie, ehe sie sich sammeln konnte. Ein inniger Kuss besänftigte sie und verschaffte ihm eine gewisse Befriedigung.

Rasch ließ er den Mantel von ihren Schultern gleiten. Hermione hatte keine Gelegenheit sich zu beschweren, da er bereits ihre weichen Busen liebkoste, oder mit einer Hand massierte, und ihr zugleich den BH öffnete, um ihn sogleich zu entfernen.

Auch sie wurde von der Ungeduld gepackt, als sich der Gürtel seiner Hose nicht gleich öffnen ließ, befreite dann umgehend seine Erektion und führte diese problemlos in sich ein, da sie nach ihrem gemeinsamen Bad sich unter ihrem Rock kein Höschen angezogen hatte. Die restliche Kleidung wurde zwischendurch abgelegt. Natürlich entfiel ihr, so wie vorhin im Bad, an dieser Stelle etwas Wichtiges, das sie vor anderen Umständen bewahrt hätte, aber ihr Verlangen nach ihm war einfach zu groß und der Alkohol tat sein Übriges.

Ohne dass sie es beabsichtigte, fuhr sie mit ihren Nägeln über seinen Rücken und hinterließ Kratzspuren. Hingebungsvoll knabberte er an ihrem Ohrläppchen, zog eine Spur von Liebkosungen über ihren Hals bis hin zur Halsbeuge, in die er zärtlich biss. Auf einmal legte er eine Hand in ihr Kreuz und zog sie zu sich hoch, so dass sie nun auf seinem Schoss saß.

Ein zärtlicher Kuss wurde ausgetauscht, dann wurden die Bewegungen wieder aufgenommen und beide versanken völlig in ihrem Tun. Nun war es an Hermione an seinem Hals zu knabbern und ihm ein leises Keuchen zu entlocken. Seine heißen Lippen wanderten über ihre wohlgeformte Brust, reizten zart die Knospen, seine Hände stützten ihr Becken bei den Bewegungen.

Grober als geplant, riss sie an seinem Haar seinen Kopf zurück, verwickelte ihn schließlich in einen fordernden Kuss, während ihr Stöhnen immer lauter wurde. Sie fühlte, wie eng sich ihr Muskelring um seinen Penis gelegt hatte, wurde von diesem intensiven Gefühl, das bei der Reibung entstand beinahe besinnungslos, bzw. fiel in einen Lustrausch. Sie nahm Dracos Hand und führte sie in ihren Schoß, woraufhin er verstand und in kreisenden Bewegungen über den feuchten Kitzler rieb.

In ihrem Unterbauch baute sich ein Gefühl auf, das stärker war, als bei ihrem ersten Mal, und sie fast zum schreien brachte. Hermione warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken, als es um sie geschah, und stieß einen lauten Lustschrei aus. Draco drang noch weitere zwei Male in sie ein, dann drückte er den Rücken durch und ergoss sich laut stöhnend in ihr.

Schwer atmend sackte er zurück und warf sofort eingeschlafen. Hermione hob ihr Becken, so dass er aus ihr raus glitt, und kuschelte sich an ihn an. Ein seliges Seufzen verließ ihre roten Lippen, ehe sie in einen erholsamen Schlaf fiel.


	11. Malfoy Manor III Bloodline

So Leute! Es wird Zeit, dass ich ein bisschen meine sadistische Seite kennenlernt.

**11. Malfoy Manor III**** - Bloodline**

Es waren schon einige Tage vergangen, in denen sie viel unternommen hatten. Der Weihnachtsmorgen war wenigstens ruhig verlaufen, sprich Draco und seine Großmutter hatten sich nicht ständig zerfetzt, doch ihre Blicke sprachen Bände. (So wie „STIRB!" „Nach dir.")

Die anwesenden Slytherins und Gryffindors, so wie Draco Cousinen lagen bei jeder Mahlzeit vor lachen, wenn der Blonde und die alte Schachtel sich ihre Kleinkriege lieferten. Bis auf weitere Hetzjagden, die Draco und die Kleinen veranstalteten, er mehr unfreiwillig, passierte nichts Gravierendes bis zum 31. Dezember.

Gerade an diesem Tag hatte Draco alle Mädchen zum shoppen eingeladen, sprich, er zahlte. So verbrachten sie den ganzen Vormittag. Nach dem Mittagessen, bei dem er und seine Großmutter sich wieder ein Wortgefecht geliefert hatten, ließ er sich schwerfällig auf die Couch sinken und wagte es tatsächlich seine Lernsachen raus zu holen. Mitten am Tag. Im Beisein seiner älteren Cousinen, Tanten, Mutter und Mitschüler.

„Hey, lerne nicht so viel, Bücherwurm.", kicherte Leony und nahm Draco das Buch weg.

Dieser sprang protestierend auf und wollte sich sein Lernmaterial wieder zurück erobern, als Michelle plötzlich Musik aufdrehte und zu singen begann.

Draco stöhnte genervt und wollte sich abwenden, als sich Valery und Nathalie vor ihm aufbauten und laut mitsangen:

_Is there a man out there_

_Someone to here my pray_

_Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight_

_Want somebody help to chase the shadows away_

_Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight_

_Take me trough the darkness till the break of the day_

Schnell wirbelte der Blonde herum und wollte fliehen, doch schon hatten Mary und Leony sich vor ihm aufgebaut und sangen voller Inbrunst mit. Es war Draco sichtlich peinlich und er sah sich nach weiteren Fluchmöglichkeiten um, während seine Mitschüler ungläubig zu den Cousinen starrten.

Narzissa setzte sich in Bewegung, um bei dem Spaß mit zu machen und Draco weitete entsetzt die Augen.

„Mom! Nein!"

Natürlich hörte sie nicht auf ihn. In Folge dessen verschaffte er sich Ablenkung, in dem er sich sein Buch zurückholen wollte, während seine Cousinen eine bühnenreife Show abzogen. Zum Glück endete das Lied, Draco hatte sein Buch wieder und setzte sich auf die Couch zurück, als…

Seine Mutter zu „Mamma mia" anstimmte.

„Bei dem Krach kann ich nicht lernen.", fauchte er mit geröteten Wangen und wollte sich erheben, als seine Tanten ihn mit so einem merkwürdigen Funkeln in den Augen ansehen.

„Wir haben noch ein Kleid abzustecken.", bemerkte eine von ihnen hämisch und Dracos Mitschüler kicherten, bzw. grinsten.

„Oh, nein. Vergesst es!", zischte er, wie eine Katze, die die Ohren zurücklegte, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und wollte durch einen Geheimgang aus dem Zimmer stürmen.

_Draco…_

Er war so abrupt stehen geblieben, dass seine Tanten beinahe in ihn hinein gelaufen waren. Scheinbar konnte nur er _sie_ hören.

_Draco…_

Er blickte um sich und ignorierte die fragenden Blicke seiner Tanten und die besorgten Worte seiner Mutter.

_Draco…_

Hinter ihm! Er wirbelte herum und lief aus dem Zimmer, der Stimme immerzu folgend. Sein Weg führte ihn hinauf zu dem hinteren Teil des Anwesends, das statt einem Ziegeldach, eine Art Flachdach mit Brustwehr hatte. Hastig lief er die lange Wendeltreppe hinauf, der Kälte entgegen, bis er einen kurzen Gang erreichte. Am ende dieses Ganges befand sich eine schnurrgerade Treppe, die zu einer Türe führte. Draco stieg diese empor, entriegelte die Türe und trat hinaus ins Freie.

Ein eisiger Wind blies ihm ins Gesicht und ließ ihn für einen Moment erschaudern. Die Sonne blendete ihn für einen Moment, dann glaubte er eine Person ihm gegenüber am Ende des Dachen auf der Brustwehr stehen zu sehn. Alles war er erkannte war ein weißes Kleid und langes goldgelocktes Haar, welches im Wind flatterte. Nach nur einem Lidschlag war die Person verschwunden, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.

Der Blonde legte die Stirn in Falten und trat langsam zur Brustwehr vor. Er legte beide Hände auf den schneebedeckten Stein und beugte sich etwas nach vorne, um in die Tiefe zu schauen, als ein grausiges Gefühl von ihm Besitz ergriff und er erschrocken zurück strauchelte. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, doch wohl gemerkt nicht vor Kälte. Es war eine einnehmende und erstickende Angst, die von ihm Besitz ergriff und in ihm nur einen Drang auslöste. Flucht!

Weiter unten am Gang begegnete er seiner Mutter, die gerade aus dem Zimmer, welches sie zuvor besetzt hatten, gekommen war.

„Was ist auf dem Dach passiert?", forderte er zu wissen. Seine Stimme bebte.

Narzissa schaute ihren Spross perplex an. „Wovon redest du?"

„Was ist auf dem Dach passiert?", wiederholte er mit mehr Nachdruck und in dem Zimmer wurde es zusehend leise.

„Schatz, ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst.", sagte Narzisse und Draco merkte, dass sie log.

„WAS IST AUF DIESEM VERDAMMTEN DACH PASSIERT?!", schrie er plötzlich und zitterte heftiger denn je. In dem Zimmer war es komplett still. Er hatte seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr so laut geschrien und er wusste nicht, was ihn so derartig aufwühlte, aber er musste wissen was geschehen war. Seine Mutter war blasser als zuvor und wandte ihren Blick ab.

„Was ist los? Warum regst du dich so auf, Dracolein?", wollte eine seiner zig Tanten wissen, die aus dem Zimmer gekommen war.

„Behandle mich nicht wie ein kleines Kind.", zischte er hasserfüllt und erschrak zugleich über seine plötzliche Wut.

Seine Tante war verstummt, dafür schlich seine Großmutter auf sie zu.

„Mäßige dich! Du bringst Schande über unsere Familie."

„Sag mir gefälligst, was da oben passiert ist.", knurrte er bedrohlich und seine Augen wurden zusehen dunkler, um nicht zu sagen pechschwarz. Narzissa zog erschrocken die Luft ein, doch die Großmutter ließ sich nicht von ihrem Enkel anherrschen, ging auf ihn zu und verpasste ihm eine harte Ohrfeige.

„Mutter!", schrie Narzissa bestürzt und wollte ihrem Sohn aufhelfen.

„Fass mich nicht an!", zischte dieser, stieß sie von sich und trat mit einem letzten hasserfüllten Blick auf seine Großmutter die Flucht an.

Hermione hatte zusammen mit den anderen Draco schon seit Stunden gesucht, bisher jedoch ohne Erfolg. Sie alle trafen sie wieder in einem Gang im 4. Stock, nur um festzustellen, dass er nicht unter ihnen war.

„Hey! Dort ist er!", rief Leony aus, die vor einem großen Fenster stand und zur Klippe deutete. Alle stürmten zu ihr und überzeugten sich selbst davon, dass der Blonde tatsächlich auf der Klippe stand. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtete und der Wind zerrte an seinem Haar und der Kleidung. Hermione tat es weh, ihn so zu sehen, weil er einsam und verloren wirkte.

Sie war auch die Erste, die bei ihm ankam, doch er drehte sich weder zu ihr um, noch sagte er etwas. Wortlos schlang sie ihre Arme von hinten um ihn und drückte sich an seinen kühlen Körper.

„Warum antworten sie mir nicht einfach?", fragte er schließlich. Seine Stimme klang fern.

„Sie wollen dich wahrscheinlich nur schützen.", mutmaßte sie und ergriff seine eiskalte Hand, um sie zu wärmen.

„Ich will nicht beschützt werden… Ich will die Wahrheit wissen.", meinte er schließlich missmutig, erwiderte ihre Berührung allerdings nicht.

„Tut deine Wange noch weh?", fragte sie, um das Thema zu wechseln und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Emily ist dort oben... sie ist dort irgendwie gestorben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es so war."

„Du bist der einzige Zeuge.", rutschte es Hermione raus und gewann somit ungewollte Dracos gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wie war das?"

„Du... naja, das hat mir Blaise erzählt. Du bist der Einzige, der weiß, was damals passiert ist. Du bist der einzige Zeuge, und wenn du nicht weißt, was passiert ist, weiß es niemand. Nur scheinbar hast du vor deinem Zusammenbruch nicht darüber geredet und danach hattest du alles verdrängt."

„Das sind ja tolle Aussichten.", brummte er und richtete seinen Blick wieder aufs Meer. Es folgte eine lange Pause, dann stellte er eine Fragte, mit der Hermione nicht gerechnet hätte.

„Wie kommt Erebus eigentlich drauf, mich zu jagen. Nur über _Tod_? Nein, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Noch dazu... Der Todesengel meinte, dass das was ich besitze sehr viel Macht beinhaltet. Vor seiner Spaltung in drei Persönlichkeiten war er der mächtigste Mann der Welt. Und er ist auch jetzt noch ziemlich mächtig, wenn noch nicht einmal der Tod ihn bezwingen kann. Wozu braucht er dann dieses Etwas von mir? Ich meine... da fehlt doch jede Logik!"

„Du hast Recht...", murmelte Hermione, ließ von dem Blonden ab und trat neben ihn, „Außerdem... warum ist der Tod persönlich hinter dir her, bzw. ... wenn der Todesengel Recht behält und sie etwas von dir will... sie könnte es sich so leicht nehmen... Gegen den personifizierten Tod hast du doch nicht die geringste Chance!"

„Danke, du weiß, wie man einen aufbaut.", schnaubte er missmutig und wandte sich etwas ab.

Hermione packte ihn an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich um, „Draco, über lege doch! Sie will etwas von dir, aber sie zögert. Ist Frage ist, _warum_ sie zögert. Was hält sie davon ab, dir dieses „Etwas" und somit auch dein Leben zu nehmen?"

Der Blonde schien zu verstehen. „Weil sie es mir nicht nehmen kann."

„Oder zumindest noch nicht.", schloss die Gryffindor.

„Nur was muss geschehen, dass sie es von mir nehmen kann?", überlegte er und begann aufgeregt auf und abzugehen.

„Du musst dich verändern.", vermutete Hermione und er blieb schlagartig stehen.

„Mich erinnern?"

„Vielleicht."

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht. Wenn Emily tatsächlich mir etwas sagen will, dass wird sie mich wohl kaum mit Absicht in Gefahr bringen. Sie hat mich sehr geliebt, genauso wie ich sie. Sie würde so etwas nie tun."

„Hm... vielleicht musst irgendwas passieren."

„Ja... ich glaube schon... auch wenn ich nicht weiß was..."

Wieder entstand eine Pause.

„Worauf will dich Emily aufmerksam machen?"

„Auf ihren Tod... Es sieht so aus, als wäre es Selbstmord gewesen, aber ich will nicht glauben, dass es so war. Ich habe vielleicht keine klaren Erinnerungen an sie, aber.. ich spüre es... oder sie.. was auch immer... ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie ein sehr fröhlicher Mensch war. Zu fröhlich, um Probleme zu haben. Zu fröhlich, um so etwas wie Suizid zu begehen."

„Du hast Recht. Unser Cousinchen war eine wahre Frohnatur.", bestätigte eine Stimme und die Zwei wirbelten herum. Hinter ihnen standen alle älteren Cousinen und alle Hogwartsschüler. Valery hatte gesprochen.

„Ich ward unzertrennlich.", meinte Leony traurig.

„Ein Herz und eine Seele.", setzte Michelle mit einer Grabes stimme fort.

„Und nach ihrem Tod, bis auch du gestorben. Innerlich.", sagte Mary bedrückt.

„Als hätte man dir die Seele genommen.", fügte Nathalie mit einem traurigen Lächeln hinzu.

„Und dann zwangen sie uns zu schweigen. Mich bändigte deine Großmutter mit einem unbrechbaren Schwur. Das war das Ende der Geschichte.", schloss Blaise.

„Das ist echt hart.", murmelte Weasley und Draco nickte.

„Mädels...", begann Draco, da ihm etwas eingefallen war, „Ihr gehört doch auch zum Orden von Orleans... was kann so ein Typ wie Erebus von mir wollen?"

„Erebus? Sag bloß, der ist hinter dir her!", rief Val ungläubig und auch die anderen stutzten.

„Erm... schon...", druckste der Blonde herum und die Mädchen verfielen.

„Und du lebst noch?!"

„Sieht ganz so aus..."

„Er hat nicht versucht dich zu töten?"

„... töten... das ist so ein weitläufiger Begriff..."

„Du willst doch damit nicht sagen, dass…", begann Valery aufgeregt, doch Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wurde je durch etwas anderes abgelenkt. Er starrte in die Ferne, wo er glaubte ein Mädchen mit langem blonden Haar in einem weißen Kleid stehen zu sehn. Sie kam immer näher, dass er sie immer deutlich erkennen konnte, ehe sie ihm mit einem sanften Lächeln zunickte und ihm somit scheinbar sagen wollte „Folge mir".

Dem Wortregen seiner Cousinen nicht lauschend, ging er der einzigen Person nach, die ihm Antworten auf seine Fragen geben konnte und wollte. Emily.

Sie marschierten eine Weile durch den nahegelegenen Wald gefolgt von den Anderen, die alle – bis auf Blaise und Hermione – Abstand zu dem Blonden hielten. Es begann zu schneien, doch das störte Draco nicht, da ihm die Kälte schon lange in die Glieder gekrochen war. Sie gelangten zu einer Wiese, welche von Bäumen umsäumt war.

„Ich kenne diesen Ort…", nuschelte Draco und wagte sich etwas weiter nach vorne, ehe er sich zu seinen Cousinen umwandte.

„Ihr habt mich immerzu von dieser Wiese ferngehalten. Warum…?"

Leony war die erste, die widerstrebend zu erzählen begann, „Diese Lichtung, war quasi _euer_ Revier. Hier habt ihr oft zusammen gespielt, oder die verbleibenden Gottheiten gerufen, was diese Wiese zu einem Art Heiligtum macht. Wir haben diesen Ort deshalb immerzu gemieden, weil Großmutter und Tante Zissy uns verboten hatte, hier her zu kommen. Auch jetzt dürfen wir nur hier sein, weil du hier her geführt wurdest."

Nathalie trat vor. „Emily ist hier, stimmts? Sie hat dich doch geführt."

Draco schaute zur Seite, wo in knapper Entfernung seine Zwillingsschwester stand und ihm lächelnd zunickte.

„Ja, sie ist da…"

Alle starrten auf die Stelle, wo Emily sich befand, ohne dass sie sie je sehen konnten. Das Mädchen drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse und die dicken Schneeflocken, welche zu Boden segelten, verwandelten sich in Blüten. Ebenso die Schneedecke am Boden, so wie die schneidende Kälte, verschwand und die Lichtung wurde vom gelblichen Dämmerlicht erhellt.

„Wow…", keuchte Pavati.

„Das ist genauso, wie vor drei Jahren. Wisst ihr noch? Als es goldene Funken geregnet hatte.", meinte Michelle aufgeregt und fing einpaar der Blüten.

„Oh mein…", wisperte Blaise und alle folgten seinem Blick.

Emily stand auf einem spiralförmigen Podest aus Blüten und drehte sich mehrmals um die eigene Achse. Manche Blüten zogen sich wie dünne Schnüre um ihren zierlichen Körper, ihr langes gewelltes Haar wirbelte durch die Luft, fiel ihr manchmal ins Gesicht. Ihr Tanz war ebenso faszinierend, die bannend. Vor Dracos geistigem Auge blitzen so manche Bilder auf, in denen sie und er so einen ähnlichen Tanz schon öfter vollzogen hatten. Allerdings befanden sie da nicht auf Blüten, sondern Emily auf einem Podest aus Wasser und Draco auf einem, das aus Feuer bestand.

Ein weiteres Bild zeigte, wie vier leuchtende Kugeln in den Farben rot, blau, gelb und grün auf Draco zuschossen. Die gelbe und die grüne verschwanden jeweils in einer von Dracos Händen, die blaue in seiner Stirn und die rote in seiner Brust. Bei Emily war es fast gleich, bis auf, dass die rote Kugel in der Stirn und die blaue in ihrer Brust verschwand.

Draco blinzelte mehrfach und die Bilder verschwanden wieder. Wie er merkte, hatte Emily zu tanzen aufgehört, sah ihn alarmiert an und versuchte ihm etwas mitzuteilen. Doch leider verstand er sie nicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf und hob die Hände, um ihr klar zu machen, dass er kein Wort verstand, da deutete sie auf einem Punkt hinter ihm.

Ihn packte das eisige Graue, als er sich umgedreht hatte.

„Scheiße!", keuchte er aufgebracht.

Erebus kam langsam auf sie zu. Die Blüten wurden wieder zu Schneeflocken und die wohlige Wärme entschwand. Der Mann zog seine Waffe und zielte auf Draco. Ehe dieser noch agieren konnte, hatten sich seine fünf Cousinen vor ihn gestellt und einen Schutzwall errichtet.

„Lauft!!", schrie Valery, während Erebus Kugel versuchte durch den Wall zu dringen.

Ohne zu zögern, ergriff Draco Hermiones Handgelenk und zerrte sie mit sich in Richtung Wald. Zusammen hetzten sie durch den Schnee, der sie bei ihrer Flucht nahezu behinderte. Unterwegs stürzte Pansy mit einem entsetzten Quieken, doch Blaise half ihr rasch auf und zog sie an der Hand mit sich.

Plötzlich erschien etwas aus dem Nichts und riss Draco brutal zu Boden. Spitze Zähne bohrten sich tief in Dracos Arm, welchen er sich zum Schutz vor das Gesicht gehalten hatte. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei schallte durch den Wald und Blut befleckte den reinen Schnee. Ein lautes irres Lachen erschallte und die Bestie wurde von dem Blonden hinunter gezerrt. Dracos Arm schien regelrecht in Flammen zu stehen. Benommen setzte er sich auf, zog den Ärmel zurück und hätte ihm sogleich wieder über den Arm geschoben. Aus den Wunden rann kein rotes, sondern pechschwarzes Blut.

„Och, hat dich mein kleines Hundchen verletzt.", höhnte eine fremde Stimme.

Draco hob den Blick. Vor ihm stand ein hellgrau gekleideter, vermummter Mann mit einem Cowboyhut, der die hundeähnliche Bestie an einer schweren Eisenkette zurückhielt. Auf seinem Oberarm prangte das Zeichen mit den drei Tropfen.

„Spiel dich nicht mit unserem Opfer.", brummte eine tiefe Stimme.

Rechts von Draco befand sich ein in schwarz gekleideter vermummter Mann mit einem Cowboyhut, der ebenfalls das Symbol auf dem Oberarm seines Mantels eingenäht hatte.

Mit einem Rauschen erschien links von Draco Erebus.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Die Mädchen habe ich ausgeschalten, aber die alten Hexen werden bald da sein."

Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte Draco so viel Angst empfunden, wie in diesem Augenblick. Seine Freunde waren an den umstehenden Bäumen gefesselt und mussten dem Ganzen beiwohnen, er wusste nicht, ob seine Cousinen noch lebten und noch weniger war ihm klar, ob er selbst die nächste Sekunden überleben würde.

„Kleine Sorge, wir haben 13 Schutzwalle erschaffen. Die brauen mindestens eine Stunde, bis sie da durch sind.", brummte der Schwarze.

Draco nahm weder seinen schmerzenden Arm, noch sein vor Angst flatterndes Herz wahr. Seine Gedanken rasten. Irgendwie musste er hier rauskommen!!! Lebend!

„Subere! Das Opfer! Schnell!", bellte Erebus und der hellgrau gekleidete Mann, welcher der Jüngste der drei zu sei schien, riss der hundeähnlichen Bestie mit einem Ruck den Kopf von den Schultern, auf dass selbst noch die Wirbelsäule mitging. Draco verspürte einen starken Drang sich zu übergeben und presste sich die Hand auf den Mund, während sich das schwarze Blut auf dem Schnee verteilte. Aus der Lache formten sich feine Linien, die sich zu einem kreisförmigen Ornament, auf dessen Außenlinie die drei Männer standen, zusammenschlossen.

„Spielen wir noch etwas mit ihm?", fragte der Hellgraue aufgeregt.

Der Schwarze und Erebus tauschten Blicke, dann nickten sie.

„Spielen wir noch etwas mit ihm."

Draco hatte die leise Ahnung, dass „Spielen wir mit ihm" nicht gerade schmerzfrei für ihn ausgehen würde. Leider musste sich seine Befürchtung auch bewahrheiten, da drei schwarze überdimensionale Dornen aus dem Boden schossen. Zwei durchbohrten seine Schultern, die dritte stieß von vorne in seinen Bauch und kam beim Rücken wieder raus, auf das dem Jungen ein entsetzter Schrei einfuhr. So hing er nun in der Luft, hätte sich am liebsten übergeben, wäre sein Körper nicht vor Schmerzen gelähmt.

Er nahm den Geruch seines eigenen Blutes, das widerlich metallisch roch. Erebus grinste unter dem Tuch, welches die Hälfte seines Gesichtes abdeckte. Hämisch schnarrend fragte er, „Kennst du Schwarzstrom? Er schmerzt doppelst so sehr wie normaler Strom, nur dass er nicht tötet und auch nichts beschädigt. So wurden früher jene gefoltert, die diverse Verbrechen begannen hatten."

„Nicht…", keuchte Draco, der nun wirklich Angst hatte.

Ihm gefroren die Eingeweide, als der Schwarze schnarrte, „Geben wir ihm eine Kostprobe."

Das Spektakel begann.

ooOoo

Dracos Schrei ebbte wieder ab. Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war. Was sie mit ihm machten war grausam, doch er war noch nicht einmal in der Lage sich zu wehren. Erneut floss schwarzer Strom über die Dornen in seinen Körper und er wand sich schreiend unter den Schmerzen. Weder spürte er das Blut, welches reichlich über seinen verletzten Arm floss, noch die heißen Tränen, die sein bleiches Gesicht benetzten.

Wieder entschwand der Strom um Dracos Körper sackte in sich zusammen. Würden ihn die Dornen nicht in der Luft halten, wäre er schon längst zu Boden gesunken. Das wollte er auch machen. Am Boden zusammensinken, die Beine anziehen, in einen traumlosen Schlaf sinken und vergessen. Vergessen was hier passierte. Vergessen was man ihm gerade antat. Doch halt! Das ganze ist schon einmal geschehen.

Draco Hob den Blick und schaute direkt in Erebus dunkle Augen. Ja, genau. Er hatte ihn schon einmal dazu gebracht, alles zu vergessen. Seine Schwester, ihren Tod, ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Nur… warum sollte er so etwas machen?

„Du hast se ermordet…", keuchte Draco mit einer rauen Stimme, als er glaubte zu verstehen.

Erebus Blick verfinsterte sich und er straffte die Schultern.

„Du hast Emily ermordet…", wiederholte Draco.

Mit einem Mal rissen sich die Dornen aus seinem Körper und versanken im Erdboden, auf den Draco hart stürzte. Keiner Sprach, doch der Blick von Subere zeugte von Unwillen. Erebus hob seine Hand, um Subere Einhalt zu gebieten, dann schritt er auf Draco zu.

„Du erinnerst dich also an mein kleines Geheimnis. Weißt du auch noch, dass du mich damals gesehen hast?"

Draco war zu schwach zu reden, schüttelte träge den Kopf.

Erebus packte ihn am Schopf, zwang seinen Körper in eine kniende Position, so dass er zu ihm nach oben ins Gesicht sah.

„Ja, ich habe die kleine Emily ermordet. Sie war nicht mehr als eine Marionette für mich."

Seine Augen zeugten von Hass.

„Die hat dich überlistet und ist zurückgekehrt.", erwiderte Draco mit einem matten, triumphierenden Lächeln.

Erebus Miene verfinsterte sich. Er zog seinen Colt, drehte ihn flink um und schlug Draco mit dem Griff auf die Stirn, so dass der Junge mit einer Platzwunde zu Boden sank.

Er gab allerdings nicht nach, raffte sich schwerfällig auf und drehte sich zu Erebus um, dass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Er wankte.

„Ich werde sie rächen… und dich töten…"

Dies war keine Drohung. Auch keine Warnung. Sondern ein Versprechen.

Erebus hielt Dracos Blick stand, Ruhe legte sich über das Waldstück, dann zerriss ein Schuss die Stille.

9


	12. Zwischen Leben und Tod

Nach einer geradezu sadistisch langen Wartezeit kann ich mich jetzt endlich einmal dazu durchringen das 12. Kapitel on zu stellen. Ich werde mir auch mal selbst in den Hintern treten und diese FF weiterschreiben. Immerhin will ich sie bald zu Ende bringen, auch wenn noch mindestens 5 Kapitel kommen.

**12. Zwischen Leben und Tod**

„KOMM SCHON! DU KANNST NICHT EINFACH SO STERBEN!", schrie Dracos Großmutter verzweifelt und jagte einen weiteren Stromstoß durch seinen leblosen Körper. Um sie herum standen Dracos Freunde, Tanten, seine Mutter, Belinda und die älteren Cousinen. Der Blonde lag regungslos am kalten Waldboden. Seine Wunden waren versorgt und die drei Feinde geflogen. Doch die Kugel aus Erebus Waffe hatte Dracos Brust durchbohrt, woraufhin sich seine Lungen mit Blut gefüllt und er langsam dahingeschieden war.

Während das Augenmerkmal aller auf den toten Jungen und die alte Frau gerichtet war, fiel niemandem auf, dass nicht weit von der Gruppe entfernt eine schwarzgekleidete Frau mit langem rotem Haar und in blondes Mädchen mit einem weißen Kleid stand. Das Mädchen, Emily, sah zu der Frau auf, welche lediglich schwer seufzte und durch die Menschenmasse hindurch schritt, als wäre sie ein Geist.

Sie kniete neben dem Jungen nieder und beobachtete die schwarzen Koboldähnlichen Schatten, die sonst kein sterbliches Auge erblicken konnte. Sie rochen über Dracos Körper und schienen seine Seele aus seinem Leib zerren zu wollen.

Die Frau, Tod, schnippte einmal mit den Fingern, worauf hin die Schatten sich in Rauch auflösten. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand und hielt sie waagrecht vor den eigenen Mund.

„Lebe…", wisperte sie, pustete auf die Hand, woraufhin silberner Staub auf den Körper den Blonden fiel und er erstickt einatmete. Draco begann zu husten, rollte sich auf die Seite und etwas schwarze Flüssigkeit rann aus seinem Mund. Alle um ihn herum waren erleichtert bis euphorisch und Dracos Großmutter legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

„Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein!", mahnte sie streng.

Draco hätte jetzt einen bissigen Kommentar abgeben können, aber er war zu ausgelaugt, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. Stattdessen nickte er matt, legte den Kopf auf den eigenen Arm und schlief vor Erschöpfung sogleich ein.

Den restlichen Silvesterabend bekam er nicht mehr mit und selbst die nächsten Tage schlief er durch, was ihm niemand angesichts der vergangenen Ereignisse verübeln konnte. Hermione wich unterdessen keine einzige Sekunde von seiner Seite, wurde allerdings immerzu von Dracos Cousinen, seiner Mutter, oder ihren Freunden besucht und versorgt.

Am letzten Abend ihres Besuchs auf Malfoy Manor trommelte Belinda alle Hogwartsschüler und sogar seine älteren Cousinen zusammen, um mit ihnen über das Geschehene zu reden. Draco wirkte noch recht bedröpelt und nippte still schweigend an seinem Kaffee. Er pflichtete nur bei, dass die drei nicht mehr ganz dicht und die Folter nicht angenehm waren.

„Und du willst dich wirklich mit Erebus anlegen? Ich meine… wie du selbst gemerkt hast, ist der Kerl gefährlich.", harkte Belinda nach.

Draco nickte und musste ein herzhaftes Gähnen unterdrücken.

„Merlin, ich bin gerade einmal seit vier Stunden wach und möchte wieder ins Bett. Das ist schrecklich."

„Aber nicht verwunderlich, wenn man bedenk, was dir widerfahren ist.", warf Hermione mit einer besorgten Miene ein und strich Draco einpaar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Wie willst du Erebus töten? Der Kerl ist viel zu stark für dich! Du schaffst das niemals!"

„Danke, dass du mir so viel Mut machst, Val, aber ich weiß schon was ich tue. Ich kann Erebus sowieso nicht direkt angreifen. Ich habe jedoch schon eine Ahnung, wie ich es anstellen werde."

„Und was wenn es schief läuft?", harkte Pansy nach. Auch ihre Augen zeugten von Sorge.

Draco wandte schwer seufzend den Blick ab, stellte die Tasse vor sich auf den Tisch und ließ seinem Blick in der Runde wandern. Scheinbar zerbrechen sich nicht nur Val, Hermione und Pansy den Kopf über sein Wohlergehen.

Leise schnaubend erhob er sich und verließ die Runde, um sich vors Fenster zu stellen.

„Euch sollte, so wie mir, klar sein, dass ich so und so sterben muss. Erebus, Subere und der andere sind keine leichten Gegner. Selbst der Tod arbeitet gegen mich."

Er wandte sich zu der Gruppe um. Gerade schnell genug, um zu erkennen, dass Hermione ihren Blick gesenkt hatte. Wie könnte er sie nur je alleine zurücklassen?

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch einen Monat, eine Woche, oder vielleicht nur noch einen Tag zu leben habe. Mit Erebus werde ich fertig, dessen bin ich mir sicher, aber gegen den personifizierten Tod… sie wird mir das Leben aushauchen, ehe ich es überhaupt merke. Davon einmal abgesehen… ich …"

Er musste sich wieder von den anderen abwenden, da er ihre fragenden Blicke nicht ertrug. Ihm war klar, dass er vor aller Augen einmal seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit abgelegt und Hermione traurig angesehen hatte.

„Ich bin bereits tot… oder ich war es zu mindest… oft… sehr oft sogar…"

„Du spielst auf deine Suizidversuche an.", meinte Belinda und Draco hörte manche scharf die Luft einziehen.

Er legte eine Hand auf die kühle Glasscheibe.

„Wie viele waren es?", verlangte er mit gefestigter Stimme zu wissen.

„23.", sagte eine tiefe weibliche Stimme und Draco schaute erstaunt zur Türe.

„Großmutter…", hauchte er überrascht.

„Du hast dir die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt, dich erhängt, in Tiefen gestürzt, Gift getrunken, hast dich ertränkt, Strom durch dein Herz gejagt und bist im Feuer erstickt. Ach ja… und einmal hast du dich selbst erschossen. Damals hast du stark gegen dein Leben rebelliert. Als wolltest du dich einfach zu Emily ins Grab legen und mit ihr sterben."

Draco erwiderte nichts. Senkte schuldbewusst den Blick.

„Und vor einpaar Tagen warst du auch noch so dumm, Erebus zu erzürnen und dir von ihm das Herz zerfetzen zu lassen.", schnaubte die Alte und setzte sich in den Futon.

„Er hat meine Schwester ermordet!", erinnerte Draco, ohne je die Verletztheit aus seiner Stimme zu bannen.

„Er hat was?"

„Sie ermordet! Vor meinen Augen! Oben am Dach! Es sollte wie Suizid aussehen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte er sie gelenkt. Wie eine Marionette…"

Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment musste der Schmerz wie eine Flutwelle auf ihn hereinbrechen und ihn nahezu ertränken.

„Das kann nicht sein. Emily war immer zu stark für den Imperius-Fluch und alle Abwandlungen dieses Fluches. Nicht einmal ein Magier hätte sie lenken können. Es sei denn…"

„Sie hat sich mit Absicht töten lassen.", keuchte Draco entsetzt und musste sich an der Wand festhalten. Emily soll tatsächlich Suizid begonnen haben, in dem sie sich Erebus ergeben hatte? Das wollte und konnte Draco nicht glauben! Warum sollte sie so etwas tun??

Zwar konnte er sich nicht wirklich an sie erinnern, aber so wie sie ihm entgegengetreten war, war sie doch ein viel zu fröhlicher Mensch, um so etwas wie Selbstmordgedanken zu hegen. Warum sollte sie sich von Erebus töten und Draco so sehr im Stich lassen? Hatte sie ihn denn nicht liebt gehabt? Doch, hatte sie. Sehr sogar.

„Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn."

„Glaub mir, Junge, wir fragen uns alle, was damals passiert ist.", versicherte die Alte trocken und niemand schien etwas darauf sagen zu können.

„… Erebus meinte, ich habe ihn gesehen, als er Emily ermordet hatte… das heißt… ich muss oben gewesen sein… oder?"

Er suchte den Blick seiner Großmutter, seiner Cousinen, den von Blaise, aber alle wichen ihm aus.

„Deine Mutter hatte einen seltsamen Satz in deinen Bericht geschrieben, bezogen auf einen schrecklichen Vorfall in deiner Vergangenheit. Falls ich mich nicht irre und das einfach nur ein Rätsel war. Sie schrieb, _Zwei Kinder stürzen ab, eines lebt, das andere ist tot._", berichtete Belinda, während Draco sichtlich das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Meine Mutter mag keine Rätsel…", erklärte er mit einer dünnen Stimme und musste sich vorerst wieder neben Hermione setzen, die seine Hand ergriff.

„Wie ist das möglich? Wenn damit wirklich Draco und Emily gemeint sind, dann ist das doch unmöglich. Es sei denn er wäre auf ihr gelandet.", schnappte Pansy mit aufkommender Panik.

„Sie lagen nebeneinander, als wir sie fanden.", meinte die Großmutter mit einer kalten und harten Stimme. Draco rutschte etwas tiefer in die Couch, sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Hermione machte Anstalten ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, unterließ es jedoch, als er schwach den Kopf schüttelte. Er konnte gut ihre Sorge verstehen, aber im Augenblick wollte er nichts lieber als laut zu schreien und davonzulaufen, obgleich sein Körper wie gelähmt war.

„Wie ist das möglich? Sie sind beide abgestürzt und leben noch?"

…

Die Stimmen rückten immer mehr in den Hintergrund, während Schmerz und Angst sich in Draco breit machten und ihn regelrecht zerfraßen. Er musste diese Gefühle stoppen, ehe sie ihn zerstören würden! Er musste den Schmerz ablenken! Ablenken durch einen anderen Schmerz! Bevor ihn diese Emotionen noch zerrissen!

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang der Blonde auf und floh aus dem Zimmer. Er musste sich weh tun! Egal mit was! Einem Dolch! Einem Messer! Hauptsache dieser Schmerz hörte auf!

ooOoo

„Wo…?", keuchte Valery, ehe sie entsetzt die Augen aufriss.

„Er wird sich weh tun!", rief sie bestürzt, was Hermione beinahe einen Herzinfarkt bescherte.

Sie und Blaise waren als erstes aus dem Zimmer und hetzten Draco hinterher. Er würde sich selbst verletzen!

„Er hat scheinbar einen Rückfall. Wundert mich nicht, bei all dem was hier passiert.", nuschelte Blaise atemlos, während sie den Gang hinab liefen. „Die Sache mit Erebus, die Erkenntnis um Emilys Tod, das Wissen, dass er nicht mehr lange leben wird. Der Druck ist zu groß für ihn. – Moment!"

Blaise war so plötzlich stehengeblieben.

„Das Tor zum Westflügel ist offen.", keuchte er und verwies auf das offenstehende Gittertor am Ende des Ganges. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, rannte er weiter und Hermione folgt ihn, bis sie einen Korridor erreichten, an dessen Ende eine Türe weit offenstand, so dass Licht in den dunklen Gang drang.

Sie gingen zu der Türe und ins Zimmer hinein. Hermione sah sich in dem hell eingerichteten Raum um, der mit so viel Wärme erfüllt war und hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, sie müsste gleich weinen. Mitten im Raum stand Draco vor einem runden Tisch und hielt etwas, eine eingerahmtes Foto in den Händen.

Er sah über die Schulter zu Hermione. Eine einsame Träne lief über seine Wange und er musste leise schniefen, ehe sein Blick wieder schmerzerfüllt wurde, dass es Hermione wehtat ihn so zu sehen. Sie kam auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung, die er mit einem lauten Schluchzen erwiderte. Er drückte sie an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge, während etwas krachend am Boden aufkam.

Ein Blick über die Schulter verriet Hermione, dass es das Foto war, doch das war jetzt belanglos. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt viel mehr dem laut weinenden Jungen in ihren Armen. Völlig unerwartet gaben plötzlich seine Beine nach und er zog sie mit sich zu Boden. Sich von dem kurzen Schock erholend, strich sie ihm durchs seidige Haar und über den bebenden Rücken. Alles in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm damit Trost spenden konnte.

Ein weiteres Mal schluchzte er laut und seine Schultern erzitterten. Hermione hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Schopf und begann ihn leicht hin und her zu wiegen. Erst als sie zu Blaise aufsah, der sich ihnen gegenüber hingekniet hatte, merkte sie, dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen. Erneut hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf den Schopf und drückte ihn an sich.

Wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass er vielleicht schon bald nicht mehr leben würde...

Dieser Gedanke, er tot, für sie unerreichbar, war so schmerzhaft, dass sie selbst in Tränen ausbrach. Leise schniefend strich sie ihm durchs Haar, wog ihn hin und her, vermittelte ihm Sicherheit.

Mit der Zeit beruhigten sich beide und saßen nur mehr schweigend da. Blaise war so gütig und hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht, um den anderen zu sagen, dass sie Draco gefunden hatten.

„Ich liebe dich…", hauchte Draco mit einer gebrochenen Stimme und Hermione begann beinahe wieder zu weinen.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte sie, war den Tränen nahe.

Eine Pause entstand, ehe sie mit brüchiger Stimme sagte, „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst."

„Das will ich auch nicht.", versicherte er und schien auch nahe am Wasser gebaut zu sein.

„Draco… ich bin schwanger…", gestand sie leise schluchzend. Er hob den Blick, sah in ihre verklärten Augen, dann lächelte er und küsste sie sanft, während Tränen seine Wangen hinab liefen. Sie wussten beide, dass eine gemeinsame Zukunft unter einem schlechten Stern stand, doch in diesem Augenblick machten sie ein unausgesprochenes Abkommen. Sie würden ihr Leben, ihre kleine Familie, so lange genießen, solange es ihnen die Zeit erlaubte. So lange, bis er gehen musste. Und wenn es nur ein Tag, oder eine Stunde, oder gar nur mehr eine Sekunde war. Sie würden ihre Beziehung bis zum letzen Augenblick auskosten.

ooOoo

Auf ihrer Rückreise hatten alle wieder ihre Plätze in dem kleinen Reisebus eingenommen. Sie redeten und scherzten mit einander, sprachen allerdings nicht die Ereignisse des vergangenen Abends an. Hin und wieder fielen Blicke nach hinten in die letzte Reihe, wo Draco es sich quer über die Sitzbank und Hermione mit dem Rücken zu ihm es sich auf ihm gemütlich gemacht hatte. Beide hatten ihre Augen geschlossen, sein einer Arm war um ihre Taille geschlungen, ihre Hand lag darauf. Die anderen Hände hatten sie ineinander verschlungen und strichen gelegentlich den Finger des anderen entlang. Manchmal hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Schopf, dann schmiegte sie sich wiederum in seine Umarmung.

Ja, sie genossen die Zeit diese mit einander verbrachten. So lange sie konnten.

6


	13. Lasset die Spiele beginnen!

**13. Lasset die Spiele beginnen!**

Die große Halle war brechen volle, da es gerade Mittag und die Weihnachtsferien vorbei waren. Der Lärm, den die schnatternden Schüler machten, war ohrenbetäubend, aber dennoch ertragbar, wenn man sich erst einmal an die Lautstärke gewöhnte hatte. Allerdings verstummten alle im Akkord, als zwei Schüler Hand in Hand die Halle betreten.

Draco und Hermione gingen bis zu den Tischreihen vor dann hob er ihre Hand an, hauche einen zarten Kuss auf dessen Rücken und wanderte mit einem Lächelnd auf seinen Lippen zu seinem Platz.

Sehr schnell wurde es wieder laut, wenn nicht sogar lauter als zuvor.

„Mutig, mutig.", lobte Blaise, der sich reichlich Erbsen auf den Teller schaufelte.

„Man muss das Leben genießen so lange es geht.", erwiderte Draco und sah Hermione in die Augen, die sich mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln zwischen Ron und Harry hinsetzte.

„Dann seid ihr jetzt offiziell ein Paar?", keuchte Pansy aufgeregt.

„Mehr als das.", meinte Draco, hob seine Hand, an der ein silberner Ring steckte und schaute zu Hermione, die ebenfalls ihre Hand mit demselben Ring hob.

Pansy weitete ihre Augen.

„IHR SEID VERLOBT?!?!?"

So schnell war es noch nie still in der Halle. Alle starren nur mit großen Augen auf die Ringe der beiden.

„Warum nicht? Ich werde auch noch heute mein Testament aufsetzen. Die ganzen 320.000.000 Goldtaler gehen auf sie und unser ungeborenes Kind über.", schnarrte Draco breit grinsend.

Bumm!

Mit einer gehobenen Braue musste Draco feststellen, dass Pansy soeben bewusstlos geworden und mit dem Gesicht in ihrem Teller gelandet ist.

Binnen weniger Sekunden ging das Geschnatter wieder los und alle fragte Draco und Hermione über die Verlobung und die Schwangerschaft aus. Wie es dazu kam. Seit wann sie etwas mit einander hätten. Ob sie das Kind behalten würden. Usw. …

„Leute, darf ich einmal?", begann Draco, der zu Hermiones Rettung herbei geeilt war und nun vor einer riesigen Traube stand.

„Hey! Die Frau ist schwanger, also hört auf sie mit Fragen zu löchern! Wenn ihr sie aufregt, kann sie das Kind verlieren und wenn sie das Kind verliert, seid ihr dran!!", knurrte er und sofort wichen alle bei Seite.

Draco schritt nach vorne, halft Hermione auf, bzw. hob sie hoch und verließ mit ihr so die Halle, obgleich sie stark protestiere.

„Draco, ich kann selbst gehen…", erinnerte sie schließlich lachend, da sie seine Sorge um sie irrsinnig süß fand.

„Vielleicht stolperst du ja und fällst auf den Bauch. Das wäre nicht so gut für unser Kind."

„Draco, ich bin erst im ersten Monat. Keine Sorge, unserem Kind passiert nichts."

Widerwillig setzte er sie ab und sie gingen neben einander zur Küche.

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du so viel Geld besitzt.", harkte se schließlich nach, das die Summe, 320.000.000 Goldtaler, sie in Erstaunen versetzte.

„Hm… Vater und Mutter besitzen Goldtaler. Dagegen ist mein Besitz läppisch.", wank er ab, hielt ihr dann gentlemanlike die Türe zur Küche auf.

„Und wie viel Taschengeld bekommst du?"

„1.500.000 Goldtaler von meinen Eltern, 1.000.000 Goldtaler von meiner Großmutter. Im Monat.", erläuterte er und ihr klappte die Kinnlade hinunter.

„Kein Wunder, dass du früher so arrogant warst.", sagte sie halb lachend und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den er für sie zurück geschoben hatte.

„Nun ja. Nein… ich kann erst seit zwei Jahren frei über mein Konto verfügen. Sonst durfte ich immer nur in den Weihnachts- und Sommerferien darauf zugreifen.", erklärte er und nahm sich von den Erbsen auf den extra für sie hergerichteten Teller. Er dankte sogar beiläufig Dobby dafür, dass er sie bediente. Hermione kam aus dem Lächeln gar nicht erst raus. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Draco sich um 180° gedreht hatte.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie wieder in den Unterricht. Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Normaler Weise graute Hermione davor, auch wenn sie das Fach gewählt hatte, aber dieses Mal war es ihr völlig egal. Sie musste unten in der Kälte warten, wobei Hermione froh. Deshalb zog Draco sie zu sich und hülle sie in seinen großen Mantel. Als er auch noch begann ganz ungeniert sanfte Küsse auf ihre Hals zu verteilen, musste sie leise kichern.

„Draco…", maulte sie schmunzelnd, drehte schließlich sein Kinn zu sich und verwickelt ihn in einen innigen Kuss. Damit die anderen einen weiteren Grund zu gaffen hatten.

„Mr. Malfoy! Mrs. Granger! Könnten Sie das bitte unterlassen?", schnappte Professor Snape, der sich soeben an ihnen vorbei gezwängt hatte, um das Klassenzimmer aufzusperren.

„Muss das sein?", maulte Draco, hörte einpaar Schüler überrascht die Luft einziehen.

Snape wandte sich zu ihm und verfinsterte seine Miene.

„Wie war das?"

„Seien Sie nicht so. Ich habe eh nicht mehr lange zu leben, deswegen sollten Sie Nachsicht walten lassen. Noch dazu täte das ihrem Image gut."

Die Vene auf Snapes Stirn begann zu pulsieren.

„Sie nehmen sich zu viel heraus, Mr. Malfoy. Ihr tragisches Schicksal beteuere ich wirklich sehr, aber das gibt Ihnen nicht das Recht sich so zu verhalten. Schon gar nicht mir gegenüber."

„Da fällt mir ein.", murmelte Draco und kramte in seinen Manteltaschen, bis er fand, was er suchte. Mit einem stolzen Grinsen hielt er die kleine Phiole mit dem silbern glitzernden Trank hoch.

„Blaise und ich haben dieses Goldstück endlich zu Ende gebracht."

Alle Anwesenden starrten wie gebannt auf die Phiole und fragten sich insgeheim, was das sei. Lediglich Blaise grinste genauso breit wie Draco und sah zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

Snape verlagerte sein Gewicht von dem einen aufs andere Bein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Sie haben den Trank mindestens 1500 Mal getestet…" – „Ja." – „Hatten mindestens zu 99% dasselbe Ergebnis." – „Ja." – „Haben das Patent auf sich angemeldet." – „Ja."

Der Professor seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf, dann legte er zum Schock aller seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter und meinte trocken wie ein Stockfisch, „Gratulation! Sie haben einen eigenen Trank erfunden. Was bewirkt er, wenn ich fragen darf."

Dracos Blick wanderte zu Blaise und dieser erläuterte, „Er gibt einem Toten das Leben wieder zurück. Allerdings gibt es da zwei Bedingungen, dass der Trank wirkt: 1. Man muss den Trank binnen der ersten zwei Minuten nach Todeseintritt verabreichen, sonst wirkt er nicht. 2. Bei der Übergabe fungiert ein Lebender als Medium."

Nachdem Blaise seine Erklärungen beendet hatte, legte sich eine Stille über den Gang. Snape schien nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt zu sein, schaute von Blaise zu Draco.

„Wenn dieser Trank tatsächlich so fantastisch wirkt, wie Sie behaupten, warum haben Sie ihn dann nicht in der Ferien benutzt?"

Draco, so auch Blaise wichen Snapes stechenden Blick aus und Draco ließ die Phiole wieder in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden.

„Nun ja…", begann Draco.

„Sie hatten ihn nicht mit.", schloss der Tränkemeister, rollte mit den Augen und öffnete die Türe. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar zu dulden, betrat er das Klassenzimmer und schrieb die Zutaten für den Trank auf, den sie in den nächsten zwei Stunden brauen sollten. Geknickt setzte Draco sich auf seinen Platz. Sein Ruhm war vorerst dahin.

ooOoo

„Ich hoffe, ich hattet alle schöne Weihnachtsferien.", meinte Belinda, während sie eine Diashow vorbereitete."

„Was ist in den Ferien passiert? Professor Snape hat heute so eine Andeutung gemacht und Malfoy meinte, er habe nicht mehr lange zu leben."

Jeder, der bis soeben noch getuschelt hatte, verstummte und sah von der Gryffindor, die die Frage gestellt hatte, zu Draco. Dieser wandte seufzend den Blick ab, schaute kurz zu Hermione, ehe er den Blick hob und zu erläutern begann.

„Zu nächst einmal… ich weiß nicht warum, aber ein Typ namens Erebus ist hinter mir her. Und… vielleicht klingt das jetzt lächerlich, aber… der personifizierte Tod ist ebenfalls gegen mich."

„Der personifizierte Tod? Du spinnst doch!", zischte ein Gryffindor, was Hermione dazu veranlasste aufzuspringen.

„Er sagt die Wahrheit! Zum einen hat es der Todesengel gesagt, zum anderen haben wir sie schon einmal getroffen!"

Nun war es an Belinda zu fragen. „Wann habt ihr sie getroffen?"

Draco hasste diese Spannung, die im Raum herrschte. Dennoch erläuterte er, „Als Mione und ich zum ersten Mal in den Hologrammraum mussten, tauchte Erebus auf und erschoss sie."

„Was?! Aber-! Wann ist das passiert?? Wir haben doch alles mit verfolgt."

Hermione übernahm. „Nicht ganz. Es gab doch gegen Ende den Bildschirmausfall. Da ist es passiert. Und …"

„… Tod tauchte auf und schenkte Mione wieder das Leben…", schloss Draco, als ihm etwas in den Sinn kam.

_Zwei Kinder stürzen ab, eines lebt, das andere ist tot_

„Sie hat mich damals wieder belebt…", nuschelte und erntete die Aufmerksamkeit aller.

„Was?", harkte Hermione nach. Ihre Mimik zeugte von Verwirrung.

„Damals, als Emily und ich abgestürzt sind… Zwei Kinder stürzen ab, eines lebt, das andere ist tot. – Sie war da. Ich war auch tot. Tot wie Emily. Ich war tot und sie hat mir mein Leben wieder gegeben. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mich auch in den Ferien ins Leben zurückgerufen hatte. Meine Großmutter hat fast zwei Minuten lang versucht mich wiederzubeleben, aber mein Herz hat nicht reagiert. Und dann auf einmal schlägt es wieder? Das war sie!"

„Warum sollte sie sich wiederbeleben, wenn sie dich doch tot sehen will? Das ergibt keinen Sinn.", sagte Finnigan und viele stimmten ihm zu.

„Es sei denn, sie will etwas von ihm." Alle Blicke wandten zu Blaise der soeben gesprochen hatte. „Etwas was sie nicht sofort haben kann. Weil vielleicht noch irgendetwas passieren muss, bis sie es von Draco nehmen kann."

„Etwas ohne das ich nicht leben kann…", murmelte Draco und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Platz nieder.

„Das ist ja spannender als jeder Krimi.", meinte eine Slytherin und Draco schaute sie an.

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass es sich hierbei um mein Leben handelt, ja, ist es."

„Es gibt so vieles, was du zum Leben benötigst. Innere Organe, wie das Herz, oder die Leber… oder die Seele…", meinte Belinda und legte die Dias in das Gerät ein.

„Sie ist doch kein Dementor.", protestierte Draco und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Noch dazu ist meine Seele nicht wertvoller, als jede andere."

Alle verfielen ins Grübeln. Draco hatte Recht. Warum sollte der Tod seine Seele, oder gar innere Organe von ihm wollen? Das war zu lächerlich! Allerdings…

„Wenn deine Schwester dafür sterben musste, muss wohl etwas an dir wichtig sein.", wandte Potter ein. Cirka die Hälfte der Anwesenden fragte sich, wieso Draco jetzt auf einmal eine Schwester hatte. Belinda war so gütig sie mit knappen Worten aufzuklären.

ooOoo

Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass jedem die Anwesenheit von Emily und Tod entging, die beide an den beiseite gestellten Tischen lehnten.

„Sie stellen eindeutig die falschen Fragen.", wandte Tod ein.

„Du musst zugeben, dass Harry Recht hat. Immerhin bis ich wegen meines Wissens gestorben. Dieser Auftrag überhaupt gestellt wurde ist unverzeihlich!", schnappte Emily.

„Kleines, ich habe schon viele habgierige Menschen gesehen… wobei… niemand war bisher so skrupellos… Immerhin sollen dein Zwilling und dein ungeborener Bruder dir in den Tod folgen."

Emily starrte Tod ungläubig an. „Mutter ist schwanger?"

„Seit gestern… wenn sie den sechsten Monat erreicht, wird sie ihr Kind verlieren und alles fügt sich endlich seinem Schicksal. Allerdings, Draco das zu entlocken was ich ihm nehmen soll, wird nicht leicht." Ihre roten Augen musterten den Blonden.

„Weil du kein Recht darauf hast.", meinte Emily mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln. Auch sie schaute zu ihrem Bruder.

Draco hatte den Blick gesenkt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Nehmen wir einmal an, Potter hat Recht… was kann man so alles mit einer Seele anfangen?"

Tod schaute mit einem charmanten Lächeln zu Emily hinab. „Mmmh… Jetzt wird es interessant."

A/N: Sry, wegen der langen Pause. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich bei Purity und Caugth eine Schreibblockade habe. Ich hoffe die löst sich bald wieder.

Tschü

Eure Nibin

6


	14. Grausame Erinnerungen

**14. Grausame Erinnerungen**

„Emily…?"

Draco ging über die große Wiese, sie in warmes Dämmerlicht getaucht war und sah sich suchend um. Hie und da tanzen einpaar losgelöste Blüten durch die Luft, wurden von dem lauen Wind in die Höhe getrieben.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommst.", meinte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Draco und er spürte, dass Emily mit dem Rücken zu ihm hinter ihm stand.

„Ich erinnere mich zwar noch immer nicht aber… wir reisen heute übers Wochenende zu diesem Typen, der mir vielleicht wieder weiter helfen kann."

Er spürte, dass sie ihre Hand in seine legte und die Finger mit einander kreuzte. Ihre Haut war außergewöhnlich warm, obgleich sie eiskalt und eine Berührung unmöglich sein sollte.

„Das ist schön. An diesem Ort gibt es so etwas Ähnliches wie der Spiegel Nerhegeb. Wir werden uns dort sicher wieder begegnen."

Ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich kurzweilig auf Draocs Lippen. „Bestimmt."

„Draco… egal was bei diesem Mann passiert, egal woran du dich erinnerst, verzweifle nicht an der Wahrheit. Ich weiß, dass sie nur schwer zu ertragen ist, aber du musst dir immer vor Augen halten, dass du di Vergangenheit nicht ändern kannst. Du hast damals mehr als nötig riskiert, um mich zu retten, aber hier sind höhere Mächte am Werk und du weißt, dass Erebus nur durch eine List zu besiegen ist."

Draco wollte etwas erwidern, brachte allerdings kein Wort heraus.

„Draco, auch wenn du es bereits geschworen hast… du musst Erebus töten. Egal ob Erebus, Subere, oder Ebresu. Ein einziger reicht und alle sind in Sicherheit. Subere ist das schwächste Glied, Erebus ist nur durch eine List zu töten und Ebresu ist nur durch die anderen zwei zu töten. Völlig gleich welche du von den Drei tötest, Hauptsache du tust es. Sonst steht das Wohl der Welt auf dem Spiel."

Emilys Worte jagten Draco eisige Schauer durch de Körper. Er spürte, dass sie ihn losgelassen hatte und wollte sich zu ihr umdrehen. Ein Sturm kam auf und trieb vereinzelte Blüten an Draco vorbei. Dieser stand nun wieder alleine auf der Wiese und starrte in die Ferne, wo eigentlich Emily noch sein sollte, doch sie war nicht da.

Schwer seufzend verließ Draco den Hohlgrammraum. Draußen traf er auf Belinda, die hinter ihm die Türe schloss und zusperrte.

„Ist sie erschienen?", wollte sie sogleich wissen und schaltete das Programm ab.

Draco nickte wortkarg, ging dann voraus, da die anderen bereits unten im Bus auf sie warteten. Kurz vor ihrer Abreise hatte Draco Belinda gebeten ihn in den Hologrammraum zu lassen, da er hoffte, noch einmal mit Emily reden zu können. Sobald er durch das Portal schritt, blies ihm der Wind ins Gesicht und sie Sonne blendete ihn für einen Augenblick. Nach einpaar Schritten hatte er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt und erblickte wenige Meter von ihm entfernt den Bus.

Leise seufzend blieb er stehen, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Er hob den Blick und schaute direkt in Belindas Augen.

„Schon bald wirst du dich an alles erinnern, aber die Frage lautet, willst du das überhaupt? Von dem, was mir deine Mutter erzählt hatte, hast du wirklich schwere Zeiten durchgemacht und das alles aus deinem Bewusst sein gebannt. Ich meinte, wenn du es dir anders überlegt hast…"

„Nein, ich will die Wahrheit kennen. Außerdem interessiert mich, was Emily so sehr verzweifeln ließ, dass sie damals nicht zu mir kam und sich freiwillig in den Tod treiben ließ."

Belinda machte einen besorgten Eindruck, strubbelte Draco kurz durchs Haar, bevor sie an ihm vorbei ging und meinte, „Hoffentlich reißt dich die Wahrheit nicht in die Tiefe…"

Irgendwie machte sie ihm mit diesen Worten Angst. Nichts desto trotz setzte er sich in dem Bus neben Hermione und ließ es zu, dass sie seine Hand ergriff. Während der ganzen Fahrt verlor er kein Wort, versuchte allerdings ständig das ungute Gefühl, welches in ihm hochkam, zu unterdrücken. Schließlich flüchtete er sich in einen traumlosen Schlaf, was ihm die Unruhe etwas nahm.

Dafür war er umso nervöser, als sie ankamen und aus dem Bus stiegen. Dunkle Wolken hatten sich am Himmel breit gemacht und verdeckten jegliche Sicht auf das schöne Blau. Nahezu erfurchtsvoll schaute er zu dem großen Schloss auf, folgte Belinda dann durch die Tore in den Innenhof. Ein grausiges Gefühl ergriff von dem Blonden besitz, je mehr sie sich dem Portal und somit auch dem Besitzer dieses Schlosses näherten. Ohne dass Belinda auch nur ein Wort verlor, richtete der hochgewachsene Mann seine blauvioletten Augen auf Draco, der zögernd aufsah, um regelrecht gebannt zu werden.

„Mordred…", begann Belinda, doch der Mann hob eine Hand und bracht sie zum schweigen.

„Später… ich führe euch später… Er ist im Moment wichtiger… Du bist doch hier, um dich wieder an deine Vergangenheit zu erinnern."

Draco senkte den Blick und nickte knapp. Er versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken, welches mehr und mehr von seinem Körper Besitz ergriff. Er hatte Angst, obgleich er sich nicht sicher war, was er nun fürchtete.

„Dann folgt mir."

Sie ging ein eine Weile durch viele Korridore, bis hin zu einem Saal in dem mehrere Sesselreihen und auf der Bühne ein Klavier standen. Die Meisten taten das Richtige. Sie nahmen Platz. Draco wollte sich ihnen anschließen, doch Mordred ergriff seinen Ärmel und zog ihn auf die Bühne.

„Was? Nein!", wollte Draco protestieren, verstummte jedoch sofort, als Mordred sich zu ihm umwandte und ihm intensiv in die Augen sah. Für einen Moment glaubte Draco, dass dieser Mann auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken würde und fühlte sich entblößt.

„Ich kann dich erst in Hypnose versetzen, wenn ich weiß, wie du tickst. Du spielst doch Klavier, Junge."

„Nun…", begann Draco, wich seinem Blick aus. Draußen blitzte und donnerte es zu gleich, woraufhin Draco erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Normalerweise hatte er nichts gegen den Regen und es störte ihn sonst auch nicht, wenn viele Tropfen gegen Fensterscheiben prasselten, aber jetzt machte ihn dieses Geräusch nur noch unruhiger. Er fühlte sich wie in einen schlechten Horrorfilm versetzt.

„Setz dich und spiel.", drängte Mordred und drückte Draco auf den kleinen samtbezogenen Hocker. Er öffnete das Tastenbrett, trat dann zurück und verschwand im Schatten der schweren Vorhänge, die die Bühne umsäumten. Mit einem unsicheren Blick schaute der Blonde in die Zuschauermenge und erkannte, dass er erwartungsvoll angesehen wurde. Er hasste nichts mehr, als vor Publikum zu spielen. Damit verband er einfach keine guten Erinnerungen.

Abermals hallte der Donner durch den Saal, als Draco seine bebenden Hände nach vorne ausstrecke und an die Tasten legte. Er fühlte die altbekannte Kühle unter seinen Fingern, die Glätte, die jede einzelne Taste besaß. Wie viele Jahre ist es wohl her, seitdem er das letzte Mal Klavier gespielt hatte? Erst jetzt verspürte er seine Sehnsucht nach dem Spiel. Wieso hatte er das Klavier nur all die Jahre gemieden, obwohl sie mindestens drei in Malfoy Manor stehen hatten?

Ehe er sich versah, spielten seine Hände ganz alleine eine Melodie, die er nicht kannte, welche ihm allerdings bekannt vorkam. Sie begann langsam und ruhig, sponn sich immer weiter, bis in Draco ein Gefühl wuchs. Er hatte dieses Stück schon einmal gespielt. Der Raum war hell gewesen, warm und freundlich. Zu seiner Rechten stand an dem Klavier immerzu eine Person, die ihm lauschte und des Öfteren lächelte.

Sogar jetzt spürte er ihre Anwesenheit. Mit einem Mal schaltete er seine Umgebung, die Zuschauer, das Gewitter, alles aus und nahm nur mehr die Musik und Emilys Anwesenheit wahr. Er schloss seine Augen und meinte, sie sehen zu können. Eine Leichtigkeit ergriff von ihm Besitz. Wärme und Fröhlichkeit drang in seine Brust und lösten in ihm fast schon den Wunsch aus, laut zu schluchzen. Er glaubte, etwas Altes wieder gewonnen zu haben, wieder frei zu sein, wieder er selbst zu sein.

Das Stück endete, Draco erhob sich und verließ so schnell wie möglich die Bühne. Den Applaus seiner Mitschüler ignorierte er, Mordreds Zuspruch überhörte er. Er fühlte sich diesen wunderbaren Gefühls beraubt und ihm war klar, dass er es so nie wieder erlangen würde. Er wollte sich nur noch verkriechen und alleine sein.

„Das hast du gut gemacht. So und jetzt folg mir."

Diese Worte lösten in Draco eine wahre Trotzreaktion hervor. Er war doch kein Hündchen, das zur Belohnung Streicheleinheiten von Herrchen brauchte! Sein Trotz half ihm allerdings nicht weiter, da er von Blaise, der wieder einmal wie ein Wasserfall schwafelte, weitergeschoben wurde.

Sie kamen zu einem Raum, in dem eine Stuhlreihe kreisförmig angeordnet war. In dessen Mitte befand sich ein Stuhl, der Draco stark an eine Therapeutenliege, oder einen Zahnarztstuhl erinnerte. Folglich blieb Draco wie angewurzelt stehen, während die anderen sich auf den freien Plätzen nieder ließen. Neben der Liege schwebte eine große Glaskugel, die Draco sonst nur von Belinda kannte. Scheinbar hatte sie sich eine von diesem Mordred liefern lassen.

„Draco, bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst? Immerhin kann das ziemlich anstrengend werden und bei mir sind immer danach alle in Tränen ausgebrochen, was noch mehr anstrengt."

Draco blinzelte überrascht. Stand Mordred nicht vor kurzem noch weiter weg? Noch dazu, woher, wusste er seinen Namen? Hatte ihm Belinda davon geschrieben? Das würde zumindest seine Reaktionen und Aktionen erklären.

„I-ich bin mir sicher.", brachte der Blonde räuspernd hervor, auch wenn sein Blick von etwas anderem zeugte. Deswegen fügte er noch rasch hinzu, „Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob sich hypnosefähig bin."

„Hmm…" Mordred schaute nachdenklich zu Boden, dann hob er den Blick und seine Hand.

„Lass uns einen kleinen Test machen. Konzentriere dich auf meine Hand."

Draco tat wie ihm geheißene als sich plötzlich all sein Muskeln lockerten und sich eine ungewohnte Leichtigkeit über ihn legte. Ehe er sich noch wehren konnte, kippte er nach vorne in Mordreds Arme und befand sich in tiefster Trance.

„Ja, er ist hypnosefähig.", meinte Mordred grinsend und hob Draco auf seine Arme. Belinda sah so drein, als wolle sie protestieren, doch Mordred versicherte ihr, „Die meisten muss ich zur Liege tragen. Eigentlich bekommen alle immer Schiss, wenn sie diesen Raum sehen."

Behutsam legte er den Blonden auf die besagte Liege, legte dann noch so etwas, wie Elektroden an seine Schläfen und aktivierte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die große Kugel.

„Wem das hier zu viel wird, der kann jeder Zeit den Raum verlassen. Nur damit ihr es wisst. Ich werde ihm nicht schaden, sondern dort unterstützen, wo er mich braucht."

Er zog einen Stuhl heran.

„Gib's zu. Du hattest vor drei Tagen eine Vision, dass er kommen würde, um deine Hilfe ein zu vordern…", mutmaßte Belinda mit einem anerkennenden Grinsen.

„Und bin dann drei Tage mit Fieber im Bett gelegen. Was sonst…", bestätigte der Magier, während er auf seinem Klemmbrett Notizen machte. „Na gut, fangen wir an. Draco, kannst du mich hören? Wenn ja, dann beweb deine rechte Hand."

Tatsächlich krümmte Draco für einen Augenblick seine rechte Hand, bevor er sie wieder entspannte und seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite rollte, als würde er schlafen. Die Hypnose wirkte.

„Sehr gut. Du befindest dich in einem Gang und vor dir liegt eine Tür." In der gläsernen Kugel erschien ein Korridor, der in Dämmerlicht getaucht war. „Du näherst dich langsam der Türe und streckst deine Hand nach der Klinke aus."

Dracos Arm erschien im Bild. Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und die Türe schwang gespenstisch langsam auf. Dahinter lag tiefste Dunkelheit.

„Das Tor zu seinem Unterbewusstsein.", wisperte Belinda ehrfürchtig.

„Tritt ein.", ermutigte Mordred den Blonden, welcher tatsächlich einen Schritt in das Nichts wagte und in die Tiefe stürzte.

Schließlich wurde es heller. Ein riesiges Pendel schwang hin und her, an der Innenseite des Turmes befand sich eine Uhr. Draco lag mit dem Rücken auf dem steinernen Boden starrte zum Pendel hoch. Er setzte sich auf, sein Blick war leer. Schwerfällig erhob er sich, wandte sich dem Gang zu, der sich vor ihm aufgemacht hatte und durchwanderte diesen.

Er gelangte ins Freie, ging immer weiter, während eine karge Landschaft ihn umsäumte. Vor ihm wuchsen Gräber aus der Erde und ein kleiner Hügel mit einem Baum erhob sich. Auf diesem Hügel stand völlig verwaist ein einzelnes Grab, auf das der Blonde zu steuerte. Der Himmel war grau, wirkte trostlos, genauso wie Draco der vor dem Grab auf die Knie sank. Langsam streckte er seine Hand nach dem Medaillon aus, das an dem steinernen Kreuz hängte. Als es ihm aus der Hand glitt, schlug es wieder auf den Stein und man konnte nun die Inschrift lesen:

_Emily Malfoy_

_05.06.1980-06.06.1988_

_R.i.p._

Draco legte sich ins Gras zurück und seine Umgebung verschwamm. Er wandte seinen Blick nach links, wo nun die acht-jährige Emily lag. Draco streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, strich ihr sanft einpaar Haarsträhnen aus dem Bleichen Gesicht, dann zog etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Von oben stürzte ein Körper genau auf die Stelle, wo Draco lag. Allerdings flog er glatt durch den Blonden hindurch, prallte vom Boden ab, so dass sich die Wirbelsäule des kleinen Körpers durchbog und mit einem grausigen Knacken brach.

Nahezu panisch sprang Draco auf, seine Augen waren nun wieder voller Leben. Mit Furcht wandte er sich den beiden Leichen zu und erblich. Vor ihm lagen nun Emily und er selbst, die Gesichter einander zugewandt, Blut floss aus den Mundwinkeln.

„Zwei Kinder stürzen ab, eines ist tot, das andere-", murmelte Draco, bracht jedoch ab, als sich eine schwarzgekleidete Person auf die beiden Kinder zu bewegte. Hatte sie die ganze Zeit dort hinten an der Mauer gelehnt und zugesehen?

Sie kniete sich nieder, wobei ihr einpaar ihrer roten Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht rutschten. Draco kannte diese Frau. Irgendwo hatte er sich doch schon einmal gesehen.

„Lebe.", hauchte sie und streute einen silbrigen Staub über den Körper des Jungen, welcher darauf wieder zu atmen begann.

Draco war so als hätte man ihm soeben den Boden unter den Füßen runter gerissen. Entsetzt stolperte er zurück, während die Frau, welche er als den personifizierten Tod wiedererkannte, sich gelassen erhob und von den Kindern zurückwich. Ein leises Keuchen entwich Dracos rosigen Lippen, da er mit dem Rücken gegen die Mauer gestoßen war. Jetzt verstand er, wollte es aber dennoch nicht glauben.

Er schloss die Augen und seine Umgebung veränderte sich erneut. Es kam ihm beinahe schon so vor, als wäre er im Hologrammraum, obgleich er genau wusste, dass er sich dort nicht befand. Er sah sich um und erkannte den Friedhof, den Hügel den Baum, das Grab, welches offen lag. Eine Gemeinschaft schwarz gekleideter Menschen stand um den Sarg herum, welcher langsam in das Grab abgeseilt wurde. Der Deckel war aus Glas und Metal, so dass Draco auf Emilys Gesicht hinabblicken konnte. Sie sah so aus, als würde sie friedlich schlafen und dennoch hatte er die eisige Gewissheit, dass dem nicht so war.

Die Menschen warfen Rosen in das Grab. Eine kleine Gestalt hervor, hielt eine weise Rose in der Hand und starrte auf Emily hinab. Die blonden Haarspitzen, die unter der Kapuze hervorlugten, verrieten, dass es Dracos jüngeres Ich war. Schließlich streckte er den Arm nach vorne und ließ die Rose aus der Hand gleiten. Nicht einmal zwei Sekunden später wirbelte der Kleine herum, drängte sich durch die Menge und stürmte weinende davon. Der Donner grollte und Regentropfen fielen kalt wie Eis auf den gläsernen Sargdeckel.

Draco wandte sich von dem Friedhof ab. Er hatte genug gesehen. Er merkte, wie sehr ihn alles belastete. Die Finsternis seiner Vergangenheit raubte ihm den Atem, legte eiserne Ketten um seine Brust. Er wollte das alles nicht mehr sehen. Es nicht mehr hören. Nicht mehr fühlen.

Seine Umgebung verdunkelte sich, wurde pechschwarz. Wieder verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen, stürzte ins Nichts. Er fiel, warte auf den Aufprall und war sich dennoch dessen gewahr, dass dieser nie kommen würde. Er tauchte in dunkles Wasser ein, ohne an dessen Oberfläche aufzuschlagen, sank immer tiefer in die Finsternis. Dann, plötzlich, hörte es auf. Er bewegte sich nicht mehr, lag auf festem Grund.

Seine Hand stich über die Erde, die tot war und dennoch… er streifte etwas Flüssiges. Er spürte wie etwas aus ihm floss und mit ihm seine gesamte Energie. Dennoch erhob er sich, wankte einen Moment lang, sah sich um. Der Himmel war grau, das Land karg und trocken. Draco setzte einen Schritt nach vorne. Als ein klatschendes Geräusch unter seinem Schuh erzeugt wurde, schaute er hinter sich und schrak zurück vor dem kreisförmigen Zeichen, dass sich aus Blut auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hatte. Er kannte dieses Mal. Es war genau dasselbe, das Erebus und seine Gefolgsmänner in den Ferien verwendet haben, um ihn zu quälen.

„Sieht nett aus."

Erschrocken wich Draco von dem Todesengel zurück, der aus dem Nichts neben ihm erschienen war.

„Wie-?"

„Junge, wir zwei sind mit einander verbunden. Natürlich kann ich da auch in dein Unterbewusstsein.", schnarrte der Dunkelhaarige und Draco fiel zum ersten Mal auf wie ähnlich er ihm sah. „Sieht entsetzlich aus, seitdem deine Schwester von uns gegangen ist und deine Seele in zwei gerissen wurde."

„Bitte was?"

Die violetten Augen des Todesengels funkelten schelmisch. „Ja, was dachtest du, passiert mit Zwillingen, wenn man sie auf so eine Art und Weise trennt. Dein Seelenreich hat früher übrigens anders ausgesehen, nämlich so." Er schnipste mit den Fingern. Binnen weniger Sekunden wuchsen Gras, Blumen, Bäume und Sträucher. Die Sonne schien und Schmetterlinge tanzten durch die Luft.

„Sieht doch viel besser aus, aber…"

Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung verdorrte das Gras, die Bäume und Sträucher zerfielen zu Staub. Dunkle Wolken bedeckten den blauen Himmel, sperrten das Sonnenlicht weg.

„Und so sieht es jetzt in mir aus?", fragte Draco und musste bei dem Anblick schwer schlucken. Eine schmerzliche Schwere legte sich auf sein Herz. Was war nur mit ihm geschehen? Ein Schrei wollte seiner Kehle entweichen, erstickte jedoch im Keim. Verzweifelung und eine tiefgehende Trauer schlichen sich in Dracos Herz und krallten sich dort fest.

„Er hat dich ganz schön zerstört. Dabei wolltest du nur zu ihr zurück." Der Todesengel sah durchdringend in Dracos Augen. „Junge, bist du tot und möchtest du wieder dort hin zurück, wo du eigentlich hingehörst."

In der Ferne erschien Emily.

„I-ist sie… wirklich…?", stammelte er, spürte, wie sehr sein Herz nach ihr schrie. In diesem Augenblick vergaß er sein Kind. Er vergaß Hermione, wollte nur mehr zu Emily zurück.

„Geh zu ihr. Das ist dein wirklicher Platz. Du gehörst schon lange nicht mehr ins Reich der Lebenden. Kehre zu ihr zurück. Zu ihr. Deinem Zwilling. Deiner zweiten Seite. Deiner Schwester."

Draco strauchelte an dem Todesengel vorbei, langsam auf Emily zu.

_Draco! Draco, wenn du mich hören kannst, kehre zurück!_

Er hörte Mordred laut und deutlich, aber dennoch wollte er nicht beenden, was er gerade im Begriff war zu tun.

Seine Schritte wurden schneller, die Sehnsucht größer. Seine Umgebung wurde freundlicher und heller, je näher er Emily kam. Das Gras wuchs wieder, Blumen blühten auf. Der Wind strich durch die grünen Blätter der Bäume und Sträucher. Schmetterlinge tanzten durch die Luft. Draco lief, so schnell er konnte. Tränen trieben ihm in die Augen, er spürte, dass dies das Richtige war. Emily streckte ihre Arme nach ihrem Bruder aus, lächelte freundlich.

Draco war von der ganzen Wärme und Freundlichkeit so geblendet, dass er nicht sah, dass der Todesengel hinter ihm hämisch grinste. Schließlich fiel Draco seiner Schwester in die Arme und alles wurde plötzlich schwarz.

ooOoo

„Verdammt! Das sollte gar nicht passieren!!!", fluchte Mordred, der sein Schreibzeug bei Seite geworfen hatte und nun Draco Hemd aufriss um, ihn mittels Herzmassage wiederzubeleben. Das Herz des Blonden hatte einfach so ausgesetzt, nachdem er zuvor Kammernflimmern erlitten hatte.

Mordred wich zurück, zog den Zauberstab und sandte einen Stromschlag in Dracos Oberkörper, der von der Wucht in die Luft geschleudert wurde und wieder auf die Liege zurücksackte. Ein weiterer Stromschlag wurde in den Körper gejagt, aber das Herz wollte immer noch nicht schlagen. Mordred versuchte es weiter und weiter, aber nichts half.

„Wartet!", rief Blaise und stürmte nach vorne. Mordred wollte schon einen weiteren Stromschlag und Dracos Leib jagen, doch Belinda hielt ihn zurück. Blaise hatte sich unterdessen an Dracos Seite gesetzt und zog ein Quäntchen mit einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit aus dem Mantel. Er entkorkte es und ließ die Flüssigkeit in den eigenen Mund fließen, dann ho er Dracos schlaffen Oberkörper an, öffnete seinen Mund, um ihn sogleich mit den eigenen Lippen zu versiegeln. Wenige Tropfen der Flüssigkeit liefen Dracos Mundwinkel hinab, dann zog Blaise sich zurück, schaute in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes.

„Komm schon… das kannst du mir nicht antun… Draco… verdammt… denk doch an Hermione und an dein Kind… tu uns da nicht an…"

Nichts geschah. Draco lag weiterhin regungslos in Blaise Armen, doch plötzlich begann die silbrige Flüssigkeit durch den Körper hindurch zu schimmern, als wäre er nicht dicker als Papier. Man konnte gut sehen, wie sie in die Arme und Beine floss und as Herz mit ihrem silbrigen Licht erfüllte, welches langsam wieder zu schlagen begann. Lautlos atmete der Blonde tief ein, seine Lieder flatterten und er setzte sich auf.

„Puh…! Es dreht sich alles…", beschwerte er sich, wurde jedoch von einer aufgelösten Hermione stürmisch umarmt.

„Mione, was-?" Verwundert sah er auf das schluchzende Bündel in seinem Armen.

„Tu das nie wieder.", mahnte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Verdattert sah er auf sie hinab, hob den Blick und sah in die Runde. Er verstand nicht, was passiert war, dass alle so aufgelöst aussahen.

„Bestimmt nicht.", versicherte er mit ruhiger Stimmer und legte einen Arm um sie. Was um alles in der Welt war nur geschehen? Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern. An gar nichts.

88


	15. Faszinierende Tatsachen

**15. Faszinierende Tatsachen**

Der nächste Morgen kam früher, als erwünscht und die Sonne sandte ihre warmen Strahlen in die einzelnen Zimmer. So auch in Dracos und Hermiones Zimmer. Beide lagen noch im Bett, Hermione hatte sich an Draco gekuschelt, er starrte in den Raum und strich ihr abwesend durchs Haar. Nach einer Weile sah sie zu ihm auf und ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Ein sanftes Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen, wurde von ihm erwidert, ehe er sie in einen sanften Kuss zog. Dabei strich er ihr zärtlich mit dem Daumen über die Wange, nippte sanft an ihren Lippen, bis er schließlich den Kuss vertiefte.

Selbst als sie sich später umzogen, zog er sie in seine Arme und platzierte sanfte Küsse auf ihren zierlichen Hals.

„Draco…", kicherte Hermione, kraulte ihn im Nacken. Schließlich drehte sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm, so dass sie einander erneut in einen innigen Kuss verwickelten.

Sie brauchten eine Weile, bis sie endlich ihr Zimmer verließen, um dann Hand in Hand die Gänge entlang zu wandern. Ihr Weg führte an einem wunderschönen Innenhof vorbei.

„Lass und kurz da hinsehen.", schlug Hermione vor und zog Draco schon in Richtung Innenhof. Sie roch verzückt an den vielen unterschiedlichen Blumen, während er die vorbeigehenden Schüler grüßte. Natürlich mussten diese zu ihnen hinzustoßen. Patil, Brown und Pansy waren von dm Blumen ganz angetan, worüber Potter, Weasley und Blaise nur den Kopf schütteln konnten.

„Ihr Mädchen und eure Blumen.", mischte sich Finnigan grinsend ein, als er zur Gruppe hinzu stieß.

„Und? Lass uns doch. Draco, hat dafür Verständnis.", wandte Hermione ein.

„Ach, habe ich das. So weit ich mich entsinne, hast du mich hier her verschleppt.", stellte er grinsend richtig, wurde allerdings von seiner Angetrauten sanft in die Seite geknufft. Rasch fing er ihre Hände auf und verstrickte sie in einen sanften Kuss, bevor sie noch protestieren konnte.

„Och, wie süß.", hörte man eine Patil quieken.

Draco schaltete gekonnt die doofen Kommentare der anderen, insbesondere die von Blaise, aus, lehnte Hermione behutsam mit dem Rücken an die kühle Mauer, auf die er sich mit einer Hand abstützte. Mit dem anderen Arm hielt er Mione umfangen. Er spürte ihre weichen Hände, die über seinen Nacken, den Rücken und durch das Haar strichen. Es kribbelte manchmal leicht, wo sie ihn berührte.

„Ich liebe dich…", wisperte er an ihren Lippen und stupste sie sanft mit der Nasenspitze an.

Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen trafen auf seine graublauen, als sie ihre Arme in seinem Nacken verschränkte und schnurrte, „Ach, tust du das?"

Draco nickte und schaute plötzlich gespielt schockiert, „Das ist doch nicht illegal."

„Hm… eigentlich schon, aber für dich könnte ich eine Ausnahme machen."

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. „Muss ich dich etwa dafür bestechen?"

„Mmmh… überreden wäre nicht schlecht."

„Oh, ich bin gerne bereit dich zu überreden, aber das sollten wir nicht in der Öffentlichkeit machen. Es könnte die Leute schockieren.", schnurrte er an ihrem Hals und Hermione begann leise zu lachen.

„Hey, was macht ihr da drüben? Frühstück gibt es dort.", erinnerte Mordred, der soeben mit Belinda vorbei kam. Sein Blick für auf Draco und Hermione. „Uhm, Draco… da es dir jetzt wieder besser geht, würde ich gerne weiter machen. Ich meine jetzt nicht Hypnose, sondern was anderes. Ach, das siehst du dann nach dem Frühstück, okay?"

„Uhm… okay…" Draco war sichtlich verwirrt, so wie auch der Rest der Gruppe, aber Belinda schien zu wissen wovon Mordred sprach und das war schon einmal beruhigend.

Das Frühstück verlief reibungslos, bis auf das Draco wieder einmal angegafft wurde, was ihn so langsam nervte. Ja, er hatte gestern einen beschissenen Tag. Ja, er war für einen Moment lang tot. Nein, ihm geht es jetzt nicht schlecht. Mann, war das anstrengend! Und zu allem Überfluss musste Mordred ein Thema ansprechen, das Draco überhaupt gar nicht passte.

„Draco… warum hast du ein Problem damit vor Publikum zu spielen?"

BUMM! Diese Frage schlug wie ein Pfeil ein. Draco war seine Gabel aus der Hand gefallen und alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. Nicht einmal Blaise, oder Pansy haben je von dem Grund erfahren. Sie dachten wohl, dass er auf Grund Emilys Tod nicht mehr spielen wollte, aber eigentlich gab es eine andere Ursache für seine Abneigung.

„… Wie.. wie kommen Sie darauf…?" Das war nicht gerade eloquent, aber es verschaffte ihm Zeit sich eine Lüge auszudenken.

„Ich habe deine Scheu und Sehnsucht sehr wohl mitbekommen. Also? Was ist der Grund?"

… Darf ich mich vorstellen? Ich bin Draco Malfoy, der Junge mit den 1000 Leichen im Keller.

Konnten die anderen auch noch was anderes, außer dämlich zu gaffen?! Das trug nicht gerade zu einer Verbesserung der Situation bei!

„Wegen meinem Klavierlehrer.", gestand er schließlich missmutig und griff nach seinem Kürbissaft.

„War er zu streng?"

Ach, echt?! Draco musste sich sehr zurückhalten, um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen.

„Kann man so sagen…", meinte Draco abschweifend und machte einen Schluck von seinem Saft.

„Fandest du mich wirklich so streng. So weit ich mich entsinne, warst du ein schlimmer Junge."

Draco weitete die Augen und verschluckte sich.

„Ja, und ein Weichei. Der hat doch immer geheult, wenn ihm sein Schwesterchen nicht die Handgehalten hatte.", schnarrte eine männliche Stimme höhnisch und Draco sprang auf, so dass sein Stuhl zurückkippte.

Im Portal standen Cráigh Crudelis, Oliver Crudelis, Jake Morington und Ethan Lewis. Vier Menschen aus Dracos Vergangenheit, die er eigentlich vergessen wollte. Alle hatten sie Spuren an ihm hinterlassen und manche waren noch immer sichtbar.

Schließlich wandte der alte Crudelis sich Mordred zu. „Bruder, schön dich wieder zu sehen."

Draco verfiel. Die waren Brüder?!?!?! Konnte seine Situation noch schlimmer werden?

„Bruder!", rief Mordred aus, erhob sich und ging gelassen auf Crudelis zu. Für eine Weile sahen sie sich in die Augen, dann schlug Mordred seinem Gegenüber mit der geballten Faust nieder.

„Bastard! Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich nicht blicken lassen, wenn du mir nicht meinen Besitz wieder zurückgebracht hast!!!"

Gut. Draco hatte schon einmal eine Person auf seiner Seite.

„Jetzt rege dich nicht auf.", keuchte Crudelis und erhob sich. Ein Kopf nicken in Richtung seines Sohnes und Oliver überreichte Mordred in einem samtenen Tuch einen schwarzen Stein.

„Nah… ihr dürft bleiben.", meinte Mordred halbherzig, während er den Stein samt Tuch an sich nahm und in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden ließ. „Aber wehe ihr macht etwas kaputt. Das gilt vor allem euch kleinen Bälgern."

„Na, Dracolein, hast du noch unser Zeichen?", schnarrte Oliver und setzte sich auf den freien Platz ihm gegenüber. Seine zwei dümmlichen Freunde schafften sich Platz, um ihn zu flankieren.

„Ein Brandmal verschwindet wohl kaum von selbst.", schnappte Draco und spießte das Stück Ei auf seiner Gabel auf. Viele der anwesenden stutzten, oder verfielen gar. Nur Blaise Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Lasst Draco in Ruhe."

„Und wer bist du? Dracos kleiner Wachhund? Ich dachte, dass du immer seiner Schwester, dieser Hure, nach gehechelt bist."

Das Hätte Oliver nicht sagen dürfen, denn sofort waren die beiden aufgesprungen, so dass ihre Stühle krachend am Boden aufschlugen. Blitzschnell hatte Draco Oliver am Kragen gepackt, über den Tisch zu sich gezogen und hielt ihm das scharfe Messer an die Kehle.

„Was hast du gesagt?", zischte er hasserfüllt, wobei so einige die Luft anhielten.

„Uhm… Draco, du solltest nicht-", begann Belinda, doch Draco schrie sie an, sie solle sich nicht einmischen, rauf die Frau verstummte.

„Draco, lass meinen Jungen in Ruhe.", schnarrte Crudelis und nippte an seinem Saft. Mordred schien die ganze Aktion nicht zu stören, da er seelenruhig neben Belinda Platz nahm.

Ganz langsam wandte Draco seinen finsteren Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Klavierlehrer, ehe er zielgenau, ohne hinzusehen, das Messer zwischen Olivers Fingern in den Tisch rammte. Dieser hatte erschrocken aufgeschrien und sank nun leichenblass auf seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Mir ist der Appetit vergangen.", zischte Draco wutentbrannt und verließ zügig den Saal.

Bevor er aus der Türe war, hörte er Mordred schnarren, „Cráigh, mir vergeht auch der Appetit, wenn ich deinen Sohn sehe. Schick ihn auf Diät…"

Wenige Stunden später, nachdem er sie heimische Bibliothek etwas aufgemischt hatte, fand er sich in eine Raum ein, wo nicht war, bis auf ein riesiges, von einem Tuch verdecktem Ungetüm. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl ergriff von ihm Besitz, drängte ihn, war aber zu schwach um sich durchzusetzen. Es ignorierend umfasse er den schweren Stoff und riss ihn mit einem Ruck vom gläsernen, quadratischen Komplex. Drinnen war nichts. Doch halt! Etwas schien kurz auf, so wie ein Blitz, ehe es wieder ihm nichts verschwand.

„Ah! Da bist du ja. Du hast die Hälfte meiner Führung Part II verpasst."

Draco wandte sich um und blickte in Mordreds Gesicht. Auch die anderen strudelten nach und nach in den Raum hinein.

„Hab einwenig gelesen. – Was ist das?" Sein Blick fiel sofort wieder auf den Komplex und Mordred folgte seinem Blick.

„Das ist so etwas ähnliches, wie der Spiegel Nerhegeb. Nur dass die Seelen tatsächlich auftauchen können, wenn man sich nach einem Toten sehnt. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Die Legende besagt, dass man mit diesem gläsernen Kasten viel mehr anstellen kann, wie z.B. auf den Grund der eigenen Seele blicken."

„Auf den Grund der eigenen Seele…?", echote Draco und hätte beinahe geschrien, als er sich zu dem Komplex umwandte und dort sein von Dornenranken umschlungenes Ebenbild samt dem Todesengel erschien.

„Wow… sag bloß, dass ist … autsch… Kommen die Ranken aus deinem Herzen? Das steht für Schmerz. Sehr tiefen Schmerz. Und dass die Dornen sich in deine Haut bohren, du aber nicht blutest, bedeutet, dass dein Schicksal mit dem Tod verwoben ist. Das Loch in deiner Brust entstand nicht durch die Ranken, sondern, weil die etwas Wichtiges genommen wurde, aber der Kerl an deiner Seite… mit dem fange ich nichts an."

„Sieht schmerzhaft aus…", kommentierte Finnigan und Draco schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick. Das wusste er auch selbst!

„Der Kerl an meiner Seite ist ein Todesengel. Zumindest hat er sich selbst unter dieser Betitelung vorgestellt.", erklärte Draco schließlich und sein Blick lag wieder auf Mordred, der die Stirn in Falten legte. Das ließ ihn wesentlich älter aussehen und kam somit an sein richtiges Alter heran.

„Todesengel… hm… ich habe schon einmal etwas davon gehört…"

„In Ihrer Bibliothek stand nichts darüber."

„Nein, nein. Über Todesengel wurde nie etwas notiert. Viel mehr wurde es von Generation, zu Generation weitergegeben. Viele der wissenden Familien sind ausgestorben. Eigentlich ist meine die einzige und da mein Bruder sich weigerte, das alte Wissen anzunehmen, liegt es nun an mir alleine mich zu erinnern."

„Na, dann viel Spaß.", murrte Draco unwillig und entfernte sich langsam von dem Komplex.

_Draco…_

Schnell wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und erblickte den Geist seiner Schwester, die in Mitten des Komplexes stand und Blaise der langsam auf diesen zuging. Blaise legte beide Hände auf das kühle Glas und Emily tat es ihm gleich. Ihre Blicke waren voller Sehnsucht, doch die Gluft zwischen ihren Schicksalen war zu groß, um überwunden zu werden. Er lebte nach wie vor und war zu stark, um zu sterben. Sie hatte sich vor langer Zeit ihrem Schiksal ergeben und war gestorben. Für diese beiden gab es keine Zukunft.

Schwer seufzend wich Blaise von dem Glas zurück, wandte sich zum gehen, als Emily durch das Glas hindurch trat.

„Blaise!"

Der Dunkelhaarige wirbelte zu ihr herum und verfiel. Langsam schritt wie auf ihn zu, blieb vor ihm stehen. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange, woraufhin er überrascht die Augen weitete. Dann streckte sie sich und je näher sie ihm kam, umso mehr verfestigte sich ihr Körper. Vielleicht mochten diese beiden keine gemeinsame Zukunft haben, aber manchmal passierten doch kleine Wunder.

Sobald ihre Lippen seine berührten, stand sie da, als wäre sie nie gestorben. Nach wenigen Sekunden der Starre, drückte Blaise sie an sich und erwiderte voller Leidenschaft ihren zarten Kuss. Draco, der dieses Schauspiel fassungslos beobachtete, starrte auf seine Schwester, die nun wieder mit beiden Beinen im Leben zu stehen schien. Bevor er reagieren konnte, versank seine Umgebung in tiefster Dunkelheit und er spürte nicht mehr, wie er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

ooOoo

_Ich möchte nicht sehen…__I don't wanna see_

_Ich möchte nicht weinen…I don't wanna cry_

_Ich weiß nur, ich möchte sterben… __I just know, I want to die_

Draco schreckte so schnell hoch, dass ihm schon wieder vor Augen schwarz wurde und er sich abstütze, um nicht zurückzusacken.

„Draco, wie fühlst du dich?" Hermiones Stimme war voller Sorge.

„Es geht… es geht…", versicherte er keuchend und erhob sich wankend.

_Draco! Komm! Komm! Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. – Emily lachte. Ihre Stimme war jung. Jünger als normal. Die eines sechs-sieben jährigen Mädchens._

_Ja, ja. Ich komme schon. – Und das war Draco selbst. Er hörte ein jüngeres Ich reden._

„Draco, ist alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte Hermione besorgt, doch er nickt beruhigen.

„Ich habe nur… Erinnerungen, oder so…"

„Oh, ist klein Dracolein zusammengebrochen.", hallte es plötzlich von oben wieder, was Draco veranlasste rasch den Blick zu heben. Oben befand sich ein Balkon, von dem aus Oliver, Jake und Ethan sie beobachteten. „Wo ist deine Schwester, diese Hure, hin appiert?"

Draco fielen die Haare ins Gesicht, verdeckten seine Augen. Seine geballte Faust bebte. Was er fühlte, war so rein, wie auch zerstörerisch.

„Oliver, du weißt auch nie, wann du die Klappe halten sollst, was? Kommst ganz nach deinem Vater.", murrte Mordred, den die Anwesenheit des Jungen langsam zunerven schien.

„Lass ihn. Er versteht es nicht und wird es nie verstehen." Draco selbst war darüber erstaunt, wie ruhig seine eigene Stimme war, ohne dass sie je in Resignation überging.

Mordred überlegte einen Moment lang, schaute zwischen Draco und Oliver hin und her, ehe er einen Blick in die Runde warf.

„Nun gut. Kommt weiter."

Die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Noch einmal warnte Mordred sich seinem Neffen zu, der nach wie vor wie ein Geier auf sie herabstierte. „Und Oliver… du solltest nicht über Tote spotten."

Draco schaute zu Oliver auf und merkte, dass dieser anhand Mordred Worte verfallen war. Es verwunderte ihn nicht, wo er doch wusste, dass auch Oliver Emily geliebt hatte, auch wenn er es nie zeigte. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn das Wissen, um seine unerwiderte Liebe so sehr frustriert, dass er nicht anders konnte, als sie zu beschimpfen.

Ja, es gab viele die Emily liebten, oder einst geliebt hatten. Es war auch nicht schwer sie zu mögen, da sie so eine unbeschwerte fröhliche Art hatte, dass es einem schon so vorkam, als würde sie von innen heraus leuchten und alle in dieses warme, Trost spendende Licht hüllen. Doch nun war sie tot. Das Licht war verschwunden, die Wärme wurde den verblieben Seelen entzogen, so dass nur Verzweifelung und Schmerz zurückblieben.

ooOoo

„Belinda, jetzt reg dich einmal ab. Die Waffe reagiert nicht, wenn man damit auf ein Lebewesen zielt. Außerdem können alle somit ihr eigenes Geschick testen.", wehrte Mordred Belindas Zeterattacken ab und ließ Seamus den Anfang machen. Natürlich verfehlte der Ire alle drei Dosen, die in einpaar Metern Entfernung aufgestellt waren. Viele der Mädchen lehnten diese Schießübung ab, aber die Jungs waren voll und ganz mit dabei.

Harry traf eine Dose, Blaise zwei und Dean sogar alle drei. Als Draco n der Reihe war, spürte er, dass seine Mitschüler hohe Erwartungen in ihn setzten, aber eine Schusswaffe in der Hand zu halten machte ihn nervös. Das musste wohl daran liegen, dass er sich selbst einmal… naja…

Trotz alle dem richtete er den Lauf auf die mittlere Dose und drückte ab. Wohin die Kugel flog, wusste er nicht. Die Dose traf sie auf jeden fall nicht.

„Draco, du weißt schon, dass du auf die Dosen und nicht auf den Boden schießen sollst, oder?", wollte Mordred sichergehen, der die Flugbahn mit einem Zauberstabschwenker für alle sichtbar machte. Die Kugel war in einem 45° Winkel gen Erde geflogen und steckte da nun irgendwo drinnen.

Einpaar seiner Mitschüler kicherten, was Draco die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb. Nicht einmal Longbottom hatte so einen peinlichen Schuss zu Stande gebracht.

„Weißt du was? Ich verändere einpaar Dinge und du versuchst es noch einmal.", schlug Mordred vor und benutzte einen weiteren Zauber. Die Dosen sahen nun neu aus. Hinter ihnen stand eine Holzwand, was mehr als nur seltsam aussah. Draco wollte schon wieder ziehen, als Mordred ihm die Pistole aus der Hand nahm und ihm dafür drei Wurfmesser gab.

„Probier's noch einmal.", versicherte er lächelnd und zog sich wieder zurück.

Draco sah verwundert auf die Messer in seiner Hand. Mit dem Daumen strich er über das dunkle Holz, welches als Griff diente. Irgendwie kamen ihm diese Messer bekannt vor.

„Noch was."

Draco wandte sich zu Mordred um. Noch eine Bedingung?

„Wirf alle drei gleichzeitig."

Hat der sie noch alle? Wie soll er da je eine Chance haben auch nur eine Dose zu treffen. Das war doch lächerlich. Da konnte er auch gleich blind schießen, was er schließlich auch machte.

„Mordred, das ist lächerlich, so treffe ich doch nie."

Warum starrten ihn alle fassungslos an?

„Ach, wirklich? Dreh dich einmal um."

Mit den Augen rollen tat Draco wie ihm geheißen und verfiel. Alle drei Dosen waren von den Messern durchbohrt und hingen an der Holzwand, während ihr Inhalt langsam aus ihnen floss.

Nach Luft schnappend, versicherte Draco, „Da-das war nur Zufall. Ich kann so was nicht. Es war nur Glück."

Mordred grinste breit, was nicht gutes verheißen konnte. Aus heiterem Himmel warf dieser plötzlich ein Messer nach Draco und die Mädchen schreien. Draco hätte auch geschrien, aber aus einem Reflex heraus ergriff er das Messer aus der Luft und lenkte den Wurf um. Ein Geräusch, als würde Metal auf Metall treffen und ein darauffolgendes Plätschern schockierte Draco nicht minder, als die Tatsache, dass er wenige Sekunden später wieder das Messer in der Hand hielt. Hatte er es wieder aus der Luft gefangen?

„Junge, vielleicht hast du alles vergessen. Dein Körper hat es nicht.", meinte Mordred, der nun vor Draco stand, ihn an den Schultern packte und zu den Dosen, deren Böden vom Rest weg hingen, umdrehte.

„Dass heißt, ich kann das wirklich?", stammelte Draco atemlos, ja, geradezu ehrfürchtig.

„Ja, und es wird Zeit, dass du mit deinem Training beginnst. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit und Erebus… lässt nicht auf sich warten."

**Tbc.**

**A/N:** So, nach der Sommerpause, in der ich versucht habe weiter zu schreiben, nehme ich das FF uploaden wieder auf. Es kann gut sein, dass nach einpaar Kapitel wieder Sense ist, weil ich aus privaten Gründen viel Stress und dadurch eine Schreibblockade habe. Ich hoffe, dass die sich innerhalb der nächsten Wochen legt, wenn nicht lasse ich es euch wissen.

Grüße

Eure Nibin

1010


End file.
